The Sequel
by sldlovespandf15
Summary: Sequel to Between the seasons. (Creative title, I know) AU of what happens after Sweets is attacked in the Premiere where he lives on. I don't own Bones. R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1

Booth paced the hospital floor as they waited for the doctor to come and give them news about Sweets. When Booth and Brennan had found Sweets in the parkinglot he was in bad shape.

_"The world is better than you think it is... it's... it's beautiful... wonderful..."_

Those words bounced and echoed around in his head. They were the last thing Sweets said before he fell unconisious, They tried to wake him but all they got was slurs before the ambulance showed up. Booth got to ride in the ambulance and he wished he hadn't. Sweets had crashed minutes after being loaded into the ambulance and it took three shocks to bring him back.

"Seely, you need to stop pacing." Cam said, rubbing her face.

"No. No way." Booth said, waving an arms. "I need to know if he's okay. And where the hell is Daisy, you called her, right?"

"Yes, Booth, we called her. She is on the way." Brennan said.

"She needs to hurry up." Booth grunted.

"I'm here!" Daisy said, jogging in. "What's wrong with my Lance?"

"Miss Wick..." Brennan said, standing up. "Sweets was... attacked for some documents he had. He is in surgery right now."

"Oh God..." Daisy said, covering her mouth as tears rose to her eyes.

"Don't worry, Daisy, I'm going to find out who did this." Booth said, grabbing both of her shoulders. "If it's the last thing I do, I'm going find who did this and put them in jail for the rest of their life. Or worse. No way they get away with this."

"Thank you, Agent Booth." Daisy nodded, rubbing her pregnant belly.

"Now come and sit down." He said, leading her over to a seat.

"I'm fine." Daisy insisted, rubbing tears from her eyes as she sat down.

"No... you aren't." Angela said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "How are you feeling? Hows the baby?"

"We are both fine." Daisy sniffled.

"Good... we don't need you to be going into early labor right now." Angela nodded.

"Family of Lance Sweets?" A male voice peeped and the group looked to see the doctor there.

"What's wrong, doc? How is he?" Booth asked, putiing his hands on his hips.

"Mr. Sweets-"

"Dr. Sweets."

"Right, is in critical condition but he's stable. He had some massive internal trauma. His aorta was damaged as well as his laranx. His nose was broken as well, along with a few other smaller injuries. We have put him in a medically induced coma so he can heal." The doctor said. "His condition is serious... but as long as there are no complications he should be fine." **(AN: I am leaving out the femur fracture from this story because it's bothersome to deal with.) **

"Can we see him?" Daisy sniffled, rubbing the last of her tears from her eyes.

"Yes, but be quiet. He is in the ICU, there are other people on the floor who need quiet. He's in room 203."

"Thank you." Daisy murmured, shuffling off with the others behind her.

"Can I have a minute alone with him?" She asked the others as they arrived at his room.

"Sure, sweetie." Angela said softly. Daisy nodded and slipped into the room.

They looked into the room and watched as she walked up to Sweets. He looked pale like a ghost with a tube down his throat and strips on his broken, purple nose. He was bruised badly, the bruises contrasting his pale complextion drasticly. They watched as Daisy sucked in a breath as new tears started in her eyes. She kissed his forehead before taking one of his limp hands and pressing it against her pregnant belly.

"I can't stay here." Booth grunted angrily. "I'm going to go catch this bastard." He said walking away.

"Me to." Brennan said, following him, the other close behind her.

By the time the doctors brought Sweets out of his coma, Booth had arrested Durrant for blackmail, murder, fraud and a slue of other crimes. The conspiracy was over but there was still problems. Sweets was still in the hospital and Booth was now refusing to go to work. Brennan had convinced him to take leave to think about it before he did anything drastic. They still had a long road to go down.

###############################################################################

"Booth..." Sweets whispered hoarsely and Booth snapped his head up so look at the shrink, who was looking up at him with tired eyes.

"Sweets, hey buddy. You better rest your voice." Booth said.

"No..." Sweets shook his head as he started to sit up. "No, we need to talk."

"Jesus, Sweets, slow down! Don't strain yourself." Booth said as Sweets sat up. This was the most Sweets had moved since he had come out of his coma.

"I'm fine." Sweets said. "Brennan tells me you are refusing to go to work. Now I know you are having some-" Sweets took in a deep breath as he started to run out of breath. "Some trust issues with agency but-"

"They betrayed me, Sweets. You are the only person in that place that stuck my side." Booth said angrily.

"Then stay for me." Sweets croaked.

"I... I can't, Sweets. I can find work somewhere else. The CIA owe me one. Danny said I was always welcome there! Maybe I can get you a job there to!"

"But you would be miserable there, Booth. The-" Wheeze. "The FBI is where you belong."

"...Bones is loaded, do I really have to work at all?"

"You would rather kill yourself then not work B-... Booth..." Sweets said, falling back on his pillow with a tired breath.

"I... I'll think about it." Booth nodded, looking the ground. Sweets took a few deep breathes before speaking again.

"And Booth... I need you to help me with something wh-... when I get out of the hospital." Sweets said, lollong his head over to look at him.

"Anything." Booth said, grabbing Sweets' hand.

"I... I need you to help me buy a ring. For Daisy." Sweets said, taking more deep breathed.

"What... You... You want to marry Daisy?"

"I have wanted marry her... since I found out she was pregnant. I want to- to wait but... this whole thing has me thinking... I- I could have died, and Daisy- the baby- would be left with nothing... I don't know what's going to happen but... I want to marry her. I wanted to wait but... I can't... I can't. I wanna marry her." By the time he was finished, his voice was but a whisp.

"Okay... Okay, Sweets, we can do that. You rest now, buddy." Booth patted his hand.

"Okay... Yeah..." Sweets nodded tiredly before closing her eyes.

##################################################################################

"Uncle Sweets, you get to leave today!" Christine smiled at her Uncle as he sat up.

"I know, Christine." Sweets laughed, sitting back up.

"You look a lot better now, much less swollen and purple." She said as Sweets lifted her into his bed.

"Christine!" Booth said, facepalming.

"It's fine, Booth." Sweets smiled.

"You sure you don't want to stay with us?" Booth asked, tilting his head.

"I'm sure, Daisy needs me with her. She is only a few weeks from delivery." Sweets said as Christine snuggled into his side. "Plus, you'll see me at work... Right?"

"Right, for now. I'm only coming back to keep an eye on you." Booth said.

"Sure you are." Sweets laughed, rolling his eyes. "Where are those discharge papers?"

"The doctor is getting them right now." Booth said.

"He better hurry with them. I'm getting stir crazy." Sweets said, shaking his head.

"I understand, trust me." Booth said, gesturing at him with a hand.

"I'm sure you do." Sweets said, wrapping an arm around Christine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Okay, this chapter is pretty serious, but I had to deal with the show plot in a way that was realistic. So I just sorta packed it all up in here. And... yeah... There are going to be some serious chapters, it would be unrealistic otherwise. The story over all is going to be happy and humorious and whatnot. Promise.**

** REVIEW! REVIEW, MY DUCKIES! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you for bringing my Lance home." Daisy said as she let Sweets back into the house before rapping an arm around him.

"It's fine." Booth waved a hand. "I gotta go, Christine is waiting in the car."

"See you later, Booth, we are still having lunch together tomorrow, right?" Sweets asked, which was code for 'we are still getting the ring tomorrow, right?'

"Yeah." Booth nodded before walking off.

"Are you sure you want to go out tomorrow, baby?" Daisy asked, closing the door. "You still have a week of medical leave. You should be resting."

"So should you." Sweets smiled at her, poking her nose.

"I wasn't the one who got himself attacked." Daisy countered.

"And I'm not the one who is two weeks from her due date."

"Touche..."

"So, we agree. We should both lay down." Sweets smiled before kissing her forehead.

"Yes." Daisy grinned, nuzzling his neck softly. "Little Lance and I have missed having you to keep us warm."

"And I have missed playing little man the paino every night." Sweets said, leading her over to the bedroom.

"He's defently missed that." Daisy rubbed her belly. The two of them laid down softly on the bed. Sweets burrowed under the covers and snuggled into them.

"Ohhhh... this is so much better than the hospital beds." Sweets groaned happily into his pillow. Daisy smiled and joined him under the covers and cuddled up to him.

"I hope so." Daisy giggled, rapping her arms around him and giving him a kiss by his jawline.

"I missed this to." Sweets said, giving her a kiss before feeling the baby kick. "Wow, he is really getting strong."

"He is. He is very strong, like his Daddy." She gave him a kiss back.

"I'm tired." Sweets mumbled, his eyes fluttering shut. "I'm just gonna... take a nap.. For just a second..."

Daisy smiled and swipped a lock of hair from his face as he drifted to sleep. She gave him a kiss on his forehead before joining him in sweet dreams.

##################################################################################

"I'll be back in a bit." Sweets said, pecking Daisy on the lips as he walked towards the door, where Booth was waiting.

"Hurry back." She smiled, placing a hand on her baby bump instinctively.

"We will." Booth said, closing the door.

"That was hasty."

"Well I'd like to get this over with." Booth said as they walked down the hallway. Soon enough they were at his car. "I still can't believe you didn't tell me she was pregnant." Booth said as they buckled in

"I wanted to wait intill you got out of jail and the whole conspiracy was rapped up, sue me." Sweets groaned, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat.

"What were going to do if the conspericary had dragged out? Hope I wouldn't notice your tired eyes and the baby vomit on your shirt? Or what if I had been in jail longer? Would you just walk up with the little squirt and say 'Hey, me and Daisy had a baby, here he is!'"

"I think you might exagerating a little bit." Sweets said.

"I think I'm not." Booth said, gripping the steering wheel.

"Fine, I'm sorry, okay? I did think you needed to worry about me! You were in jail, Booth. Your life was in danger." Sweets said, running a hand through his hair.

"I... guess I see your piont." Booth sighed, shaking his head.

"Great, so can we just please move on? Maybe you can be happy for me even?"

"Yeah... Congrats, man. You are sure you want to do this? You want to propose to Daisy?" Booth asked, glancing from Sweets back to the road.

"Definetly." Sweets nodded.

################################################################################

"Okay, Sweets, just stay calm and pick a ring, don't get caught too much on the price this time." Booth said as they entered the jewelry store.

"I won't" Sweets said, feeling his heart beat speed up like the last time he was here, but different. Last time his heart was racing because he was nervious but this time it was because he was excited.

"Alright, here we are." Booth said as they stopped infront of the ring case.

"Hello, are you two looking for something?" A young woman smiled from behind the counter.

"Uh, hi, yes. I am looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend." Sweets said, smiling softly.

"Lucky girl, I'll just get this case out." She said, taking out a thing of rings. "See anything you like?"

"That one." Sweets said, pointing to one of the rings. It was a medium size diamond set in white-gold.

"A nice little ring." The woman nodded.

"It's a little pricey, don't you think, Sweets?"

"A little but Daisy deserves the best, right? This is the best I can with my savings, especially after the surgery." Sweets said.

"I could help you pay for it-"

"No, Booth, I can do this. Do you think she'll like it?" Sweets said, taking a closer look at the ring.

"She'll love it, Sweets." Booth patted his shoulder.

"I'll take this one then." Sweets said and the woman nodded.

"I'll ring this up for you then." She said, walking off.

"You are really doing to do it this time, aren't you?"

"Yeah, Booth, I really am."

#########################################################################

"Hi, baby, how was lunch with Booth?" Daisy greeted him with a kiss.

"It was fine, a little uneventual but fine." Sweets lied, kissing her baby.

"Is he still upset about the baby?"

"No, I think he's cool with it now."

"Speaking of the baby, he is getting hungry. Could you maybe make us a sandwhich?"

"Of course." Sweets smiled before kissing her before heading into the kitchenette. She smiled at him as he left, completely unaware of the ring he had stashed away in his pocket.

##############################################################################

"How's the first day back?" Booth asked, walking into the break room.

"Good, what about you?" Sweets asked, sipping his coffee.

"I'm doing fine, still getting some dirty looks, though." Booth sighed as he went up to the coffee machine.

"Sorry, man."

"It's okay..." Booth shrugged. "You propose to Daisy yet?"

"No, not yet... I'm still coming up with a plan." Sweets sighed, shaking his head.

"You better plan fast, man, she due in what, a week?" Booth asked, pouring himself a coffee.

"Five days." Sweets said, looking to the ground.

"Damn, Sweets, she is gonna pop any time now."

"I know..." Sweets said.

"She could be in labor right now, man."

"You're not helping." Sweets glared at Booth. "How are you getting along with Aubrey?"

"I still don't like him." Booth grunted, sipping his coffee.

"Be nice to him, Booth." Sweets groaned. "He is going to be your partner here on the FBI side of things when I take off when the baby is born."

"Doesn't mean I have to like him."

"He's a good guy, Booth, you should trust him." Sweets said, sipping his coffee and walking away.

"Never!"

################################################################################

Sweets and Booth sat infront of the suspect, exchanging looks to pretend like they were communicating telepathicly. They were really gong to mess with this guy.

"Are either of you going to talk?" The guy asked nerviously, twiddling his thumbs.

"Hmmm... Nah, 'cause you see, we already got you for murder." Booth shrugged and the suspect's eyes widened.

"Murder? I didn't murder anyone!"

"Really, because here it says you have a history of assualt with the vitcim. Says here that she filed a restraining order against you after you smashed a beer bottle over her back." Sweets said before closing the file.

"That was only a week before she was murdered." Booth said.

"I know! I backed off her, man. I'm even- even getting into the program and stuff."

"Well you had acsess to the murder weapon." Booth said.

"So did Joe!"

"And who is that?"

"He's-" The man started before Sweets phone rang.

"Sorry." Sweets said before standing and answering the phone.

"Sweets!" Booth groaned and Sweets shushed him.

"It's Daisy." Sweets said before focusing on his phone. After a minute his eyes went wide. "I'll be right there!" Sweets squeaked before slamming his phone into his pocket and headed towards the door.

"Sweets, were are you doing?" Booth gapped.

"Daisy is in labor!"

"Labor-LABOR!" Booth's eyes widened before looking back to the suspect. "We aren't finished with you. I'll have some agents in here to finish questioning you." Booth said before running out the door. "Wait up, Sweets!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** ANNNDDDDD Labor. :3 TADA!**

** Soooo... new chapter? Yay? Thanks for all the reviews, loved them.**

** REVIEW, MY DUCKIES!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Did I read that text right? Daisy is in labor?" Angela asked, walking in with Jack behind her.

"Yes, for several hours now but she has entered fast labor." Brennan said, standing up to greet her.

"Oh... I want to see them."

"No, trust me, you don't. Daisy has one of those duala things in there with like hippy music and animal sounds. No painkillers, lots of screaming. It's pretty ugly." Booth said.

"Hey, natural childbirth is beautiful. As long as you aren't in labor." Angela laughed and Hodgins nodded.

"I'm here, did I miss it?" Cam asked.

"Nope. We're still waiting."

"Hey, I thought I heard you guys." Sweets said, walking out of the delivery room, dressed up in hospital garb. "Daisy is at nine centimeters, we are almost there."

"So what are you doing out here, you knuckle head, go be with her!" Angela laughed.

"I just wanted to say hi." Sweets shrugged.

"Well hi, now go away and don't come back without a small, squishy humaniod."

"Bye." Sweets laughed, re-entering the delivery room. "How you doing, baby?"

"I..." Daisy hissed as another contraction hit. "I feel like I'm being split in half!"

"Now, Daisy, calm down." Her duala said, rubbing her arm. "Remember the breathing. Lance, come over here and breath with Daisy."

"Right." Lance nodded, trotting over. "Should I call the doctors over, is she ready to push?"

"Yes... it looks like she's about ready. Call in the doctors."

"Remember, Lance, they are only there incase something goes wrong." Daisy reminded. Sweets nodded and pressed a button and the team of nurses and a doctor entered.

"Alright... Time to push." The duala smiled and Daisy nodded before starting to push.

She pushed and pushed. She put all of her energy into it and squeezed Sweets hand till it turned purple. Then, with one final push, little Sweets was born. Six pounds seven ounces of beautiful, squirmy baby, who was screaming at the top of his tiny lungs.

"There he is!" Sweets cried as the duala handed over the baby to the nurse to get cleaned up.

"There he is..." Daisy breathed out, letting her head fall back. "There's our baby."

"Unhuh..." Sweets said, squeezing her hand. "Do you want me with you when they deliver the placenta?"

"You can go be with the baby." Daisy smiled.

"Speaking of which..." A nurse said, handing Daisy the small child.

"He's so beautiful..." Daisy smiled, kissing his forehead. "Here, Lance, take him while we finish up here. Go show him off."

"Can do..." Sweets smiled, holding the baby close before walking from the room. The team all stood up when he entered the waiting room. "Hey, guys... Meet Seely Benjamin Sweets."

"Oh my God..." Angela covered her mouth and looked between Sweets and Booth, everyone did.

"Sweets..."

"Lets... not talk about the name right now."

"No... It's an awesome name, Sweets, can I see him?" Booth asked, opening his arms up to Sweets. Sweets slipped little Seely into his arms and everyone circled around them.

"Oh my God, he is so cute..." Angela cooed.

"He looks so serious." Cam laughed at the baby's scrunched up face.

"He does." Brennan said, leaning against her husband. "He resembles Sweets greatly as well, just look at his zigomatic."

"And those pouty lips." Angela laughed.

"Hey..." Sweets pouted.

"Hey, someone is awake." Hodgins laughed as the baby opened his rather larger eyes and glanced around.

"Hi, buddy..." Sweets said, smiling at his son and giving him a little wave. "Hi, I'm your daddy, and this is your Uncle Booth. And your Aunt Brennan and Aunt Angela and Uncle Jack... And this is Aunt Cam." Sweets pointed to each of them as he went. Little Seely blinked at him before closing his eyes again.

"There he goes again." Jack laughed.

"Okay, okay, give him back. Daisy should be finished up by now, she'll want to spend some time with him. Motherly bonding and whatnot." Sweets said, taking back his son.

##################################################################################

"Are you sure you want to bother them?" Hodgins asked his ever lovely wife as they walked towards Sweets and Daisy's apartment.

"We haven't heard from Sweets in a week." Angela said. "He might be starving for all we know."

"And that's why you wanted to bring the lasagna." Hodgin nodded. "Ange, they just had a baby. Do you remember how warped we were the first week after Michael Vincent was born?"

"Yes, that's why I want to help." Angela said, knocking on the door. The door swung open to a messy, dishevled Daisy, who had circles under her eyes and baby spit up on her shirt. There were sounds of a baby crying from inside the apartment.

"Hey... what are you doing here?" She asked, grinning just a little to big for the smile to be true.

"We brought some dinner... thought we would visit." Angela said.

"Um, yeah, sure, come in." Daisy said, moving to let them in. They walked in to see the normal neat apartment in shambles. Infant toys, blankets, and bottles were strewn across the place and at the center of it all was a tired Sweets, bouncing a screaming baby.

"Hey, guys, sorry about the mess." Sweets said, bouncing little Seely. "We have been a little busy with little man, here."

"We understand. We were just the same with Michael Vincent." Hodgins assured.

"That lasagna? You shouldn't have." Sweets said, holding his son closer before kissing his head.

"It's no problem." Angela said, sitting the lasagna down. "What's wrong with Seely?"

"We don't know..." Sweets said, half hazardly wiping at an eye before holding his son close again. "We think it might be gas, but... I don't know. Daisy, which nipples did we feed him with, the regular ones or the ones that keep out the extra air?" Sweets looked to Daisy.

"I don't know, baby." Daisy said, rubbing her eyes as well.

"Here, let me help." Angela said, taking little Seely from Sweets and sitting on the couch. "Having some tummy trouble? Huh, buddy? Here, let Aunty Angela help you..." Angela cooed before messaging the baby's belly, making his crying lessen. Angela smiled at the tiny child and held his feet together and lifting his legs so his knees pressed against his chest. After she did it the third time, the baby let out a small toot and his crying lessened to a pitiful pouting. "There we go. You got anymore for me?" Angela asked, pressing his legs back again and getting the same result. "There we go, much better, huh, little buddy?" Angela asked, lifting the baby boy in the air.

"Thanks, Angela, wh-where did you learn that?" Sweets asked, taking back his son.

"Internet video about gas relief, I'll send you the link later." Angela laughed and Sweets nodded.

"That'd be awesome." Sweets said, holding his precious son close.

"This lasagna looks execelent." Daisy smiled.

"Thanks, you can just throw that in the oven for a sec and then we can eat." Hodgins said and Daisy nodded.

"Thanks again for bringing some dinner." Sweets said, sitting the baby down on a baby blue blanket and sitting infront of him. "Playtime... yaaayyyyyy..." Sweets said, grabbing a rattle and shaking it. Seely squirmed around happily and made a cooeing sound.

"Wow... he sure is squirmy." Hodgins laughed, taking a seat by his wife.

"Yeaahhh... he's our little squirmy-wormy." Sweets said in a babyish tone before poking the babies belly. "Squirmy worm... squirmy squirmy."

"Gotta admit, you are handling this better then I thought you would." Angela said.

"Weally?" Sweets asked in his baby voice before clearing her throat. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean this place is a trainwreck but you're doing alright." Hodgins shrugged a shoulder.

"Just remember if you two ever need a day off we can take the little tike." Angela smiled.

"That's not nessary, we can handle him."

"If you say so..."

##################################################################################

"Well well well... look who it is! Ange, look who it is who has showed up at our house!" Hodgins grinned when he opened the door to see Sweets and Daisy there with the baby.

"Sweets and Daisy, already? What's it been, three weeks?" Angela asked almost smugly.

"Look, I know we said we wouldn't but... Daisy has finished... healing, y'know? And whenever we try to get... reaquainted, the baby starts to cry-" Sweets started but Hodgins stopped him.

"Got the picture." Hodgins held up a hand to signal him to stop.

"Could you guys please just take him for tonight?" Daisy asked, bouncing her precious little Seely.

"Of course." Angela smiled and took the boy into her arms. "Oh, look how you big you got! Look at you."

"Thank you guys so so so much." Sweets grinned widely, talking just a little too fast. "Here's his daiper bag. Now the purple elephant is his favorite. Don't loss it because if you do he won't sleep and I'll have to kill you."

"Got it." Hodgins said, taking the bag.

"He likes the blue blanket best but if he rejects it I put the yellow one in there to." Sweets continued.

"Sweets, go. We got this."

"Okay... If he gets cold, put the green hat on, he doesn't like the blue one but I put it in there incase the other gets dirty. Remember, blue blanket, green hat."

"Sweets! Go!" Angela laughed.

"Fine... bye bye, buddy. Bye bye, my little wiggle worm." Sweets said, tickling Seely's belly.

"Bye bye, Seely, Mommy will miss you." Daisy gave him a soft kiss on top of his tiny, little head.

"Go have fun." Angela laughed.

"Bye bye." Sweets said to his little boy as they left the front door.

"Your parents are weird." Angela giggled to the baby as they closed the door.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Okay, just so we are clear, at the end of the chapter, the baby is a month old. The next chapter will speed up through the second month and then everything will just sorta... slow down. Okay? Okay.**

** Soooo... YEAH! REVIEW, MY DUCKIES!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Daisy, is this really all nessary? He's only a month old, I don't think he's going to remember." Sweets sighed as he started to untangle some lights.

"Yes, Lance, it's important! It's our first Christmas as a family!" Daisy said, putting her hands on her hips. "Now where is the garlen?"

"On the coffee table, babe." Sweets said, struggling with the string of lights. "I understand that it's important but is all the decorations nessary?"

"Yes, it's festive and Seely loves it." Daisy said, looking over at their son, who they had sat up on the couch. The baby was looking round with his big curious eyes as his parents decorated the apartment.

"He looks more confused then anything else." Sweets chuckled, finally untangling the string of lights.

"He's a month old, Lance, he always looks like that."

"Right, my mistake." Sweets rolled his eyes. "Does his stocking have to be so big then? He would fit in that thing." He pionted at the stocking that Daisy had hung. There were three stockings of equal size hung up, one for each of them.

"Yes, it does. He'll grow into it." Daisy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay, okay, you win." Sweets surrendered, going to put more lights on their small tree. Suddenly, the baby started to cry yet again. "I got him!" Sweets called, jogging over to the baby and picking him up. "Awwhhh, what's wrong, wiggle worm?" He asked, holding up his squirmy child. "I think you are just cranky. Cranky baby." He cooed before holding him close and bouncing him. Then, Sweets phone rang.

"I got it!" Daisy chirped before answering his phone for him. "Hello, Lance's phone, Daisy speaking... Oh, hi, Agent Booth!... No, he's handling the baby right now... I don't know, Agent Booth, we are really busy with him and I'm not sure if... Okay, okay, I'll ask. Lance, do you want to go to Booth and Brennan's place for a Christmas thing?"

"Sure, we could use the fresh air." Sweets smiled as the baby ceased his crying.

"He says yes... Alright, see ya!" Daisy smiled, hanging the phone up.

"Looks like we got some plans..." Sweets smiled at little Seely, who sneezed.

##############################################################################

"Hey, look who finally showed up." Booth said as he answered the door. Sweets gave him a flat look while Daisy just smiled.

"We had to get little man here ready for a party." Daisy said, looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms. He was wearing a tiny, little santa hat and oncie with a snowman on it.

"Cute. Now get in here." Booth said, gesturing them into the house. They walked in to be greeted by the others.

"Hi, Uncle Sweets! Is that your baby?" Christine asked, her eyes sparkling at the small child.

"Yeah, but he's asleep so." Sweets said, placing a finger to his lips.

"Right!" Christine whispered, nodding wildly.

"He gets cuter each time I see him." Angela smiled as Sweets and Daisy sat down.

"He's small." Michael peeped from his mother's side.

"That's because he's a baby, kiddo." Hodgins ruffled his sons hair.

"Hello, Miss Wick, Sweets." Brennan said, walking in with some cookies.

"Hello, Brennan." Sweets laughed.

"Okay, give me my godson." Booth said, walking over to the couple and holding his arms out to recieve the baby.

"Be careful of his head." Daisy said as she handed him over to Booth.

"Yeah, I know. I've done this before, twice actually." Booth rolling his eyes, holding the sleeping child close.

"She's just been having some new mother jitters is all." Sweets smiled, rubbing his girlfriend's shoulder.

"I remember that." Angela said, grinning and shaking her head.

"So do I." Brennan chuckled.

"Someone is awake." Booth said and a soft cooe sounded through the air. He looked down at the small child in his arms and bounced him softly as he squirmed slightly. "He sure does move alot."

"Yeah, that's my little squirmy wormy." Sweets laughed, shaking his head.

"Cute." Booth rolled his eyes before taking a closer look at Sweets. He thought he was imagining it before, but Sweets was definetly playing with something in his pockets. It had to be the ring. "Hey, Sweets, can I talk to you alone for a second?" He asked, placing the baby in Daisy's arms.

"Sure." Sweets said, his hands jammed in his pockets still as he stood up and followed Booth out of the room.

"You have the ring on you, don't you?" Booth asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, so?" Sweets said, pulling out the small box.

"Do you carry that with you EVERYWHERE?"

"Well... yeah, I'm just trying to find the right time, y'know?" Sweets shrugged, shoving it back into his pocket.

"You should do it now." Booth said, his eyes lighting up like he had just came up with the best idea ever. "At the party."

"What?" Sweets eyes widened like saucers.

"You should propose to her here! It'd be awesome! The best Christmas gift ever." Booth persisted.

"I... guess you have a piont..." Sweets said, tilting his head.

"I always have a piont, Sweets, when are you gonna learn?"

##############################################################################

Sweets looked around the room at his little family. Brennan was holding his precious, baby son and Booth was sitting by her with an arm rapped around her, cooeing at Little Seely. Christine and Michael were playing with their toys on the floor and Daisy was carrying on with Angela and Hodgins. A smile twitched at his lips as he thought about it. His family. He had a family, a real one and a work one. They were all his family plus he had his own little family unit. He had a family, a stable one. He had been working his whole life to have something like this and he finally had it. He had a good job, a son. His parents would be proud of him. There was only one peice of the puzzle missing. A wife.

He looked back to Daisy and he swore he could feel the ring in his pocket burn to be given to her. He had to do it, it was now or never.

"E-excuse me!" Sweets peeped standing up stiffly. "Daisy!"

"What is it, baby? Is something wrong?" Daisy asked, standing up and facing him with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine... I just... I wanted to..." Sweets stammered, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I wanted to ask... I want... I... You are awesome, okay? And I just..." Sweets sucked in a breath before getting down on one knee and taking out the ring. "Marry me?"

"Baby!" Daisy squealed, getting down on her knees and giving him a hug. "Yes, I will marry you!"

"Oh my God!" Hodgins laughed, shaking his head as his wife covered her mouth with both hands.

"This was not something I expected!" Brennan said, blinking at the couple. "Now I wish Cam could have been here tonight so she could see this wonderious event!"

"We should toast the happy couple." Booth smiled, holding up his glass of wine as the couple got off the ground. Sweets slid the ring onto her finger once they stood and all the other adults held up their wine glasses.

"To the happy couple!" Hodgins whooped.

##############################################################################

Sweets smiled as he walked down the hallway towards the breakroom. Today was was the first day back to work since the baby was born. It was still sort of surreal, the baby was two monthes old now. He was getting so big and as much as Sweets hated to be away from his little squirmy wormy, he was glad to be back at work.

"Hey, Sweets!" Aubrey grinned at the man as he entered.

"Hey, what's up, man? How's Booth threating you?" Sweets asked, walking up to the coffee machine.

"Like crap." Aubrey scoffed, sipping his coffee.

"Don't worry, he threated me like crap at first to." Sweets laughed.

"Really? That seems a little hard to believe."

"The first words he said to me were, and I quote, 'No way are you the shrink, what are you, his assistant?'"

"Really?"

"Yeah." Sweets nodded, pooring himself his coffee.

"Damn... So, how is the little one?"

"He's doing great. He's getting nice and big now and I swear he is starting to recognize people." Sweets smiled.

"Sounds great." Aubrey nodded.

"Lance!"

"Daisy!" Sweets turned and saw his girlfriend there, arms full of baby supplies with the baby strapped to her chest.

"Baby, the daycare is shut down for the day so I need you to take Seely. He needs to be fed in a hour. Thank you, baby, I really appreciate it!" Daisy said so fast it was nearly one sentence. By the time she left, the baby was strapped to him, he had all the supplies, and his coffee was coffee was gone. Sweets blinked blankly in the direction his fiancee left.

What just happened?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** New chapter! Yay! Next, adventures in childcare at work XD lol Yay?**

** Thanks to all who reviewed, I appreciate it! I'm a little disapointed that I have heard from one of my regulars for the last two chapters but... whatever. Thank you to those who review :3**

** REVIEW, MY DUCKIES!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Looks like it's you and me today, buddy." Sweets said, carrying his tiny son tiny his office. "We'll have fun, right?" The baby made a soft noise and kicked his chubby little legs out.

Sweets sighed and sat down the baby bag before taking out the blankets and laying the bigger one out on the couch. He used his little throw pillows to create a little barrier and then he took Seely out of the harness strapped to his chest and sat him inside the barrier before placing Seely's favorite blanket ontop of him. The baby blinked up at him before yawning and closing his eyes.

"There you go." Sweets smiled, placing some of the baby's toys around the child and making sure his purple elephant got underneath the blanket. The baby did his regular little wiggle before yawning again. "Have a nice little nap, wiggly worm." Sweets smiled and rubbed a thumb over his son's thin, soft curls.

Sweets managed to work for forty minutes before Seely began to whimper and cry out for attention. He sighed and stood up before trudding over and picking him up. After checking for a dirty daiper and knowing he wasn't going to be hungry for an hour Sweets decided that he just wanted to play so he sat the baby up inside the little barrier and entertained the baby with rattles and colorful trinkets. This continued intill he started to cry again when he was hungry. After a little trip to the breakroom to warm up a bottle, he was feeding his little boy.

"There we go..." Sweets said as he watched him suckle away at his bottle.

"Hey, Sweets, I need you to- Woah, what is little man doing here?" Booth said, barging into Sweets office, his eyes going wide at the site of the two month old infant.

"The daycare was closed." Sweets said, ajusting the bottle so that Seely could feed better.

"Right, Bones told me about that." Booth said, rubbing his chin. "Well you need to do something with him, we have the vitcims wife here. I need to come with me to talk to her."

"I can't, Booth, I'm a little busy here." Sweets rolled his eyes at the agent.

"Come on, Sweets! Can't you just leave him with one of the lady agents?" Booth asked, tipping his head back.

"No, Booth! Just take Aubrey." Sweets said.

"But I don't like him! He was sent to spy on me." Booth crossed his arms.

"Because they thought you were getting into trouble. Understandably so." Sweets huffed.

"Fine, so he might not be a bad guy but he's still annoying."

"Just give him a chance, he is a nice guy, Booth, I trust him with you." Sweets said, looking back down at Seely, who was halfway through his bottle.

"And why should that matter to me?"

"Because I was here. I was watching the others, profiling them, while you were in jail. Aubrey was one of the few guys who didn't completely buy that you had killed those officers in cold blood. He's a good guy, Booth, you should trust him."

"Fine... I'll take him, but you owe me one." Booth groaned, leaving the room. Sweets rolled his eyes at the older man as he went.

##################################################################################

The baby had been crying for half an hour strait. He had tried burping, feeding, changing, and playing with him but he was just in one of his moods. He was tired, cranky and a baby. Sweets sighed through his nose as bounced his precious, screaming baby. Maybe a walk would lull the little tike to sleep.

"Lets go on a little walk, huh, Seely?" Sweets cooed to his red-faced baby as he stepped outside his office, instantly getting dirty looks from other agents, which he ingored valiantly as he walked on.

"Hey, can't you shut him up!?" One agent hollered.

"Trying!" Sweets nearly hissed back, bouncing his son as he started to cry louder.

"Will you look at that..." He heard a familar voice say and he turned to see Oliva there, crossing her arms and smiling slyly. "I heard you had a kid, is this him?"

"Yeah, this is my little wiggle worm." Sweets said, holding his son closer.

"He's pretty cute, what's his name?"

"Seely. Seely Benjamin."

"Seely, huh? Booth must be all puffed up about that." Oliva laughed.

"Nah, he's handling it pretty well." Sweets chuckled.

"Here, can I hold him? I'm pretty good with kids."

"If you insist." Sweets said, handing over the child, who squirmed as he was placed in the woman arms.

"Wow, he is really unhappy." She said, cradling the crying child.

"Very tired, trying to get him to go down."

"Man, he is cute though." She said, smiling at the baby. "I should have let you knock me up when I had the chance." She joked as she gave the baby back.

"You missed out." Sweets joked back, holding his son close.

"Let me know if any of these wads give you any trouble about Little S here, I'll take care of them."

"Just don't do anything you would have to arrest yourself for." Sweets laughed.

"No promises. Hope you can get him to sleep." Oliva said before glidding away.

"So do I." Sweets sighed, continueing his walk.

##################################################################################

"Go away." Sweets groaned sleepily from the couch when he heard a knock at the door.

"Hello to you to." Angela said, stepping into his office.

"I'm not here." Sweets said, lolling his head to the side so it was closer to his sleeping son's face.

"I brought you food." She laughed, dropping a to go bag from the Diner by his head. "So, how are you doing with Little Seely?"

"Tired." Sweets grunted.

"Have you even eaten today?"

"Eat...?" Sweets said, tilting his head slightly.

"Give me the baby." Angela laughed, picking the baby up carefully as to not wake it. "Now you eat that."

"Okay." Sweets yawned, sitting up from his position on his back.

"He is really out of it." She chuckled, looking down at the sleeping child in her arms.

"Yup." Sweets said, pulling out his sandwhich.

"You know, next time you can just give the baby to me for the day."

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that and I doubt this will happen again." He bit into his sandwhich.

"Sweets, daycare is closed for the next three days." Angela said.

"What?" Sweets groaned, tipping his head back with a groan.

"I'll take him, don't sweat it, sweetie." Angela laughed.

"Fine." Sweets said, shaking his head. "No way am I doing this for three more days. Nuh-uh."

"Okay."

"Seriously, I think one the agents out there might kill me if I try." Sweets jabbered on.

"Sweets, shut up and eat your sandwhich." Angela chuckled.

##################################################################################

Sweets walked slowly into his apartement, careful of the half asleep child in the harness that was strapped to him. He was greeted immediantly by his lovely fiancee.

"Hey, baby, how was work with the baby? I made spagetti." Daisy said, pecking his lips.

"Our baby is evil." Sweets smiled tiredly.

"Noooo, he's adorable." Daisy said, plucking the tiny boy from the harness. "I'm going to put Seely to sleep."

She took the daiper bag and went into the baby's room. She got little Seely all set up in his crib and turned on the mobile. Daisy begun to sing softly, an old song she had heard Lance sing to the baby before. After a minute the baby was out like a light, sprawled out like a tiny, little drunk. When she left and re-entered her living room she found her boyfriend passed out on the couch. Shaking her head, she walked over and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night, Sweet Lance-a-lot." She whispered.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Sorry for the short chapter... I'm not feeling very well... There's a bug going around the house...**

** Thank you for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed this fluffy little chapter. **

** Review, my darling duckies!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey there, Angela, how's that reconstruction coming?" Sweets smiled as he walked into her office.

"Good, but that's not why you came here." Angela smirked, looking over to the baby swing that was just three feet away.

"What? It would be totally unprofessional if I were to come here only to see my child." Sweets gave her a sweet smile. "But how is my little squirmy wormy?"

"He's doing okay." Angela said. "He's eating fine and he's been very playful today."

"Yeah, he's been very eager for play lately." Sweets cooed, picking up his newborn and giving him a hug. "He's so adorable, isn't he?"

"Yeaahhhh, he is." Sweets said, picking up his son and holding him close. "How's my little man? Has Aunt Angela been taking good care of you? She has. I think she has." He cooed at the baby, bouncing him.

"Thank you." Angela said, shaking her head.

"You know, I swear he is starting to recongize me." Sweets said, lifting his son in the air.

"He's two months old, Sweets, that'll happen."

"Oh, he's smiling! Oh! Oh oh oh! Hi, buddy, are you happy? That's a big smile... yeaahh, look at you!" Sweets cooed, bringing him closer. "Look at that! Oh, Angela, could you get my phone from my pocket and take a picture? Daisy will want to see this."

"Sure." Angela said, reaching reaching into his pocket and grabbing his phone before pionting the phone at the baby. "Come on, Seely, smile for the camera. That's it. Yeaahhh. Perfect."

"Yayyyyy." Sweets said, grabbing one of the baby's tiny feet with the arm that wasn't cradling the child. "Look at that. Look at you. Smiley. Look at that smile."

"It's adorable. I remember when Michael Vincent gave us that first toothless grin." Angela said, feeling nostalgia wrap around her being.

"This is awesome." Sweets chuckled, holding his son closer. "First real smile. Yaayyyy, Seely."

"He looks so proud." Angela laughed, looking at the boy. He had a look of distant pride in his large blue orbs.

"Yeah, he does." Sweets said, gripping him close to his chest.

"Looks like he inherted your ego. Your shrinky ego." Angela teased, poking his shoulder.

"You..." Sweets glared at her and sucked in his lips. "Shut up..."

"Never." She laughed before tilting her head at the small child. He is going to be a cute, brown-eyed little lady-killer, isn't he?"

"He might not have brown eyes." Sweets said, sucking his teeth. "My birth mother had blue eyes and Daisy's dad had green eyes. It's anyone's guess what his eye color will be."

"Not really what I was getting at but okay." Angela laughed, shaking her head. "You want to see the reconstruction or not?"

"Yeah." Sweets said, subconsiously turning the baby so it didn't see the volience that was about to unfold on the screen.

##################################################################################

"So, how is the little ankle biter?" Booth asked, drinking his coffee.

"He's doing great." Sweets smiled, looking between his married collegues.

"I heard he smiled for the first time this morning." Brennan said, biting into a fry.

"Yeah, he did, it was amazing."

"It is a rather adorable milestone, yes." Brennan nodded. "Christine was about his age when she smiled for the first time."

"Yeah... Hey, um, can I asked you two something? One parent to another?" Sweets asked softly, rubbing the back of his neck. The two older parents exchanged looks before nodding. "Do you ever worry about how the... volient exspects of your jobs will effect the kids?"

"All the time." Booth said, sitting his coffee down slowly.

"It has crossed my mind on occasion." Brennan said, exchanging another look with her husband.

"Why do you ask, Sweets?" Booth asked, leaning forward in a pose that Sweets recognized immediantly.

"Don't you take that interrogation stance with me, Booth, I'm just worried. Seely is spending today with Angela, sitting there while she helps solves a murder. What if he sees or hears something and it traumatises him?" Sweets ran a hand through his hair and let his eyes drop down to the table.

"He's two months old, he's not capable of processing trauma." Brennan said, defaulting into her logical mindset.

"Well what about when he's older?" Sweets asked, snapping his head up to give the couple a hard look.

"Calm down, Sweets, he'll be fine." Booth said as gently as he possibly could, reaching over and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Just calm down."

"Right... Sorry." Sweets groaned, rubbing his eyes with both hands and then just leaving them there to cover his face. "I'm really sorry, I'm just... tired or something, I dunno."

"You're just a dad is all." Booth chuckled, rubbing the shoulder a little before removing the hand. "It's totally normal. Now that there is an actually physical, human child here to take care of your instincts are kicking into highgear, especially since the baby is now leaving the house. You are always going to worry about how what you do will effect your baby, I know I do. It's why I stayed in the states when Cam called us back here four years ago. I was worried about what my being in the army would, or was, doing to Parker, and what would happen if I was wounded or worse, so I stayed here."

"It was the best decision he ever made." Brennan smiled, grabbing her husbands hand and squeezing it.

"Yes..." Booth smiled at her before looking back to Sweets. "You are always going to worry, man, it never goes away. You just have to chill a little. He's going to be okay. The fact that those instincts are kicking up already mean you're going to be a great dad, so don't worry."

"Really?" Sweets said, peering at the older man from behind his hands.

"Yes..." Booth smiled at him and Sweets uncovered his face.

"Thank you... I'm sorry a freaked out on you there... I don't know why I-"

"It's okay, we understand, you have a newborn at home now. You are tired, stressed." Booth chuckled.

"I'm a psychologist, I should have seen this coming." Sweets blushed.

"No one sees it coming, Sweets. It's just the facts of life."

###############################################################################

"Hey, baby. And baby." Daisy greeted her two favorite man as Sweets walked into the apartment, totting their infant son. She gave them both kisses on the forehead. "Are my men ready for dinner?"

"Yeah, we are." Sweets smiled and so did the baby.

"Wow, he really has ben smiling." Daisy smiled, plucking up her little boy.

"Angela says whenever he's not crying he's smiling. He's a very happy baby." Sweets smiled, rubbing the baby's head softly.

"He is. He's my happy little bear." Daisy squealed, hugging her baby close to her chest.

"Dinner?" Sweets asked, pecking her on the lips.

"Leftovers, because a certain fiancee of mine passed out on the couch last night." Daisy said, giving him a playful look.

"Ow. Okay, had that coming to me." Sweets said, placing a hand on his chest like he was wounded.

"You're silly. I'm going to feed Seely, you set up the table, my precious Lance."

"Okay then, Miss Daisy." Sweets grinned, kissing her again.

"Go." She said, turning and going to sit on the couch. She sat down and took out her boobs so she could feed the baby.

"Oh, you're wearing the nice nursing bra." Sweets observed with a smile Daisy knew so well.

"Go!" She laughed at him as she got the baby to latch on to her breast to suckle.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOO sorry about the short sucky chapter, I just wanted to give ya'll something since I didn't post yesterday because I was recovering from that bug. I would have posted earlier but we have company over soooo... eheheh...**

** Okay, so, started next chapter I'm going start writing chapters that invole actual cases that they solve mixed with over stuff. I, how ever, am new to writing cases so I apologize in advance for what are likely going to be very very very sucky chapters. Also, it might take me extra time to write them intill I get in a swing on it. Very very sorry but... it's important to the over all plot of the story that they work. It's hard to explain, I guess -u-"**

** On that note, if any of you have any ideas for cases you can leave it in a review or PM me. Or even if there is something in particular you would like to see in this story, let me know. I'm pretty open to ideas. I need them badly XD lolol. At least intill I get in the pattern of writing cases. -u-"**

** BUTTTT... YEAH! REVIEW, MY DUCKIES! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Sweets yawned and rolled over to lay eyes on his beautiful fiancee. She was sleeping soundly in an old t-shirt of his, which she had put on when she couldn't find a night gown. He kissed her softly on the forehead and her eyes flickered open. Daisy smiled at him sweetly.

"Hey, baby." She whispered, nuzzling into his neck. "The baby still asleep?"

"Yeah..." Sweets said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Want to try to have sex before he wakes up?" Daisy giggled, kissing at his collar bone.

"It's worth a shot." Sweets smiled slyly, rolling over so he was stradling her. He started to kiss her deeply and then, like magic, the baby started to cry. The couple groaned. "I got him." Sweets said, getting up out of bed.

"I'll get breakfast started!" Daisy sighed, getting up out of bed with stretch.

"Thanks." Sweets said, kissing her cheek before jogging out of their room and over to the baby's. "Heeyyyy, Seely." Sweets said slowly, picking up his fussy son, who looked at him with tears in his eyes and made a noise of unhappiness. "Awhhh, don't make that face. Where is that smile from yesterday?" The baby started to cry harder.

Sweets sighed and went to seeing what was wrong with the small child. He soon found it when he checked the daiper.

"Oh! Dirty daiper." Sweets said in his baby voice, laying little Seely down on the changing table. "No wonder you are so cranky. Cranky baby. Wet, dirty, cranky baby." He said before opening the daiper up. "Woaahhh, I think I would be crying to, huh, buddy?"

Soon, the daiper was changed and Seely was wearing a fresh set of clothes.

"There's my little boy." Daisy smiled when Sweets walked in with a fresh, happy baby in the his arms. "What was wrong with him?"

"Dirty daiper." Sweets said, bouncing the smiling baby. "He just needed a change, and he didn't even pee on me this time."

"Yayyy." Daisy smiled, kissing the top of her baby's head. "We better get ready, baby, we have to get him to daycare soon. Here's you're toaster waffle." She said, handing him a waffle with nutella spread all over it.

"Thanks." Sweets said, handing over Seely as he bit into his waffle before heading back into the bedroom.

"Good morning, my little Seely, I'm going to work at the Jeffersonian today, which mean I get to visit you today! Isn't that great?" She cooed and Seely gave her a big, toothless grin.

"Your working at the Jeffersonian today?" Sweets asked, walking out of the bedroom as he pulled on his pants, his tie thrown over his shoulders, untied.

"Yeah, which is good, Dr. Brennan and Angela are my bridesmaid and I need to see what color would be best for the bridesmaid dresses. It's going to be a challenge because of the racial difference in their skintones. I'm bringing the color swatchs." Daisy said.

"Don't so anything crazy, Daisy." Sweets said, giving her a tired look. "If you get yourself fired again-"

"I'm not going to do anything bad." She said, sticking out her tongue.

"If you say so."

###############################################################################

"Hello, Dr. Brennan, Angela, Dr. Saroyian." Daisy smiled as the other woman walked onto the plataform.

"Good morning, Miss Wick, how was Seely this morning?" Brennan asked as she snapped on her gloves.

"He was fine, very smiley." Daisy said.

"He always is." Angela laughed.

"Thank you again, for watching him while the daycare was closed, Angela."

"Yes, it was very kind of her." Brennan said. "And very lucky for you, when Booth and I need someone to watch Christine, my father can do it, and Angela and Hodgins already have a very reliable babysitter, I suggest you find one."

"Can we focas on the dead human, please." Cam said with her classic 'I'm the boss so do as I say' smile.

"Right, sorry." Daisy blushed, looking over the remains.

"Correct, we need to find cause of death." Brennan said.

"And maybe where she died!" Hodgins chirped, running up to platform. "The bug that I found at the seen, I identified it! I knew it didn't belong to that climate!"

"Your piont?"

"My point is, she wasn't even killed in Virginia. This bug is endangered, from an area of woods in North Carolina that is being cleared for land development." Hodgins said with his mad sciencist grin.

"So the killer dumped her body in another state so that no one make a link." Cam said. "Either way, it's interstate, I'll call Booth, this is his case. Daisy, collect me some tissue samples." She said before leaving the plataform.

"Will do!" Daisy said with her regular Daisy smile.

"I assertianed the gender at the scene, Miss Wick, what have you found?" Brennan asked, looking over the bones.

"Right, a test, um." Daisy said, ajusting her posture. "Female, mid-thirties, caucasian."

"Cause of death?"

"It appears she was killed by this perimortem injury to her sternum." She said pionting to it.

"Yes, I think you are right. This injury certianly would have killed her. Though... it is an abnormal wound. These factures indicate crushing but this would indicates some kind of weapon that is pionted, yet dull... After you take the flesh samples, make a cast of the wound- what are you doing?" Brennan's eyes widened at she saw Daisy hold up two piecces of fabric up to her face and then Angelas.

"Picking a color for the bridesmaids' dresses." Daisy said. "I think purple would be best, don't you?"

"This is not appropraite for work!"

"Defiantly the purple." Angela agreed with a grin.

"Yeah, Ange can't pull of that color of peach." Hodgins said.

"When can I have the skull?" Angela asked, twirling her pen at the skull.

"You can have it right after I clean the bones, don't worry, I'll get it done soon, I have to pick out the shoes for the wedding." Daisy smiled.

"If you are to busy planning your and Sweets wedding, Miss Wick-"

"No! I'm not, sorry, I can do both, I promise."

"I hope so... I do not wish to fire you." Brennan said before glancing at the fabric. "And I agree, the dresses should be purple. Call me when you clean the bones."

"Yes mam'."

################################################################################

"Amy Robertson." Sweets said, looking at the file. "Thirty-six. Worked as an accountant for a big building company. You have her husband here?"

"Yeah, he works for that same company as a builder, maybe they had a little tiff over something at work?"

"Yeah, I don't think it went so well for her." Sweets said, closing the file. "Why am I here?"

"I don't do spouses." Booth said, walking away.

"Right." Swets sighed, sending a flat look in the direction that Booth left before entering the room. "Mr. Robertson?"

"Yes?" The asked, looking up. "Who are you? You don't look like an agent."

"Unimportant." Sweets said, sitting down. "We are here about you're wife. When was the last time you saw her?"

"Two weeks ago, at breakfast." The man said and Sweets tilted his head. _He's lying._

"Right." Sweets nodded, opening the file again and pretending to look at it. "Well, she was found dead, Mr. Robertson."

"I knew it..." He said, covering his face. "I knew she had to be dead not to contact me for two weeks."

"Well, it appears she was murdered, Mr. Robertson, you wouldn't know anything about that, would yo?." Sweets asked, closing the file.

"I don't like what you're implying! I would never hurt my wife!" He said, standing up and slamming a hand down on the table. _Quick to anger._

"I'm sure that's true, Mr. Robertson, please sit down." Sweets said and the man did so. "I meant, did she have any enemies?"

"Yeah... a lot of people in her department hated her because she was up for promotion. She would have headed the accounting department, she would finally be making some money."

"Right.." Sweets sighed.

##################################################################################

"So there is no evidence that the husband did it?" Sweets asked Brennan as they sat down at the Diner.

"She already said no, Sweets." Booth groaned.

"But he's clearly guilty about something about his wife..." Sweets said.

"According to psychology." Brennan scoffed and Sweets rolled his eyes at her.

"Maybe he was cheating on her, Sweets, we'll see. We are bringing in some people from her work, maybe we'll find something there." Booth said, sitting down.

"Right... Well, sorry I'm not staying here long, I'm going to visit Seely in daycare soon." Sweets said.

"Understandable, thank you for making an attemept at lunch with us, we know how busy thing can be when you have a newborn." Brennan said with a smile.

"Thanks for understanding, guys." Sweets smiled.

"It's that least we can do, we are the best godparents ever, afterall." Booth grinned, tilting his head.

"Yes, you are." Sweets smiled, shaking his head with a light chuckle.

"So, Daisy is working very hard at planning your wedding." Brennan said suddenly. "She brought color swatches to work."

"I'm sorry about that, she is just very excited-" Sweets started before she cut him off.

"It is fine, Sweets. I can understand her enthusamium about it, you are getting married in June." Brennan said.

"Yeah."

"Why are you guys getting married so quick? June is only a few months away." Booth asked, leaning back.

"Daisy likes the idea of a summer wedding." Sweets smiled, looking like he was going into some different part of his mind.

"Yeah, I can understand that." Booth nodded with a smile.

##############################################################################

"Hey, Daisy, how is little man doing?" Angela asked, looking up from her work as the younger mother walked into her space.

"He's doing great, he ate the whole bottle in minutes. He is getting so big." Daisy squealed as her heart sweeled with motherly pride.

"Awhhh." Angela smiled.

"Have you found a match for the murder weapon?" Daisy asked, walking up to stand by her.

"No... It's a weird weapon. The end is flat, but the sides are smooth and curved, almost like a cone, but not a cone..." Angela said, shaking her head before smiling. "Butttt, I did find those shoes you were looking for online." She said, pulling up a picture of a shoe.

"Oh they are beautiful! ...Wait a second?" She said, pulling eyebrows together as she looked at the heels.

"What?" Angela asked, looking over at the younger woman.

"Bring up the murder weapon next to the shoe and turn it onto the flat part." Daisy said and Angela did at the intern said.

"They are... a match?" Angela blinked.

"Yes! Someone drove a heel into the victim so hard that it crushed the sternum! It makes sense!" Daisy smiled, bouncing on her toes at the idea that she had found the murder weapon.

"Wait... so the murderer was a woman?" Angela said and the two women exchanged looks.

"It would appear so..." Daisy said, sucking her teeth. "Oh, Lance is going to just hate this! He is so sure it was the husband!"

"Well it doesn't appear that that is possible." Angela sighed. "I'll tell Brennan."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Wow... NO REVIEWS? No reviews at all? I take a break for one day because I was sick and this what happens? Wow... just wow... Jeez, way to hurt my feelings.**

** The case will finish up next chapter. Like it? Hate it? Should I go back to writing random fluffy bits of fluff? **

** REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

"You're sure the murder weapon is a heel?" Sweets asked Daisy again with a sigh as he rubbed the top of his newborn's head.

"Yes, baby, the shape matches and it's congruent with the rubber that Dr. Hodgins found in the wound in the victims chest. I'm sorry, but it looks like the murderer is a woman." Daisy gave him a symathetic smile before kissing him on the side of the head.

"But the husband is guilty about something involving his wife and he lied about when he last saw her!" Sweets said.

"Maybe you will figuure something out tomorrow when you and Booth interrogate the other women who were up for that position." Daisy said, patting his hand.

"Maybe..." Sweets grumbled.

"Cheer up, Lance, you'll figure it out. For now, lets just focas on little man." Daisy grinned, looking down to little Seely, who was laying on his stomach and wiggling his body while he made very feeble attempts to lift himself from the floor.

"I don't know how much he enjoys tummy time." Sweets laughed at the whine his son made and the determined glint in his tiny eyes. "He really wants to get up."

"That's the whole point of tummy time, practicing getting up. Yeah, he might not be getting very far but he sure is determined." She laughed at the baby's whine of unhappiness that he was failing.

"Alright, lets put him out of his misery." Sweets chuckled, lifting up Seely and holding him upright so that pressure was put on his little legs. He smiled as his son grinned and tried to push up on his feet, bouncing ever so slightly.

"He's got such strong legs. He's such a big boy!" Daisy cooed, kissing the top of her boy's head.

"He's growing up fast." He smiled, bringing the newborn into his arms to cradle him. "He our big boy." Sweets smiled and poked Seely's nose, and then the boy sneezed.

"Oh." Daisy giggled as his tiny baby face scrunched up at the unpleasant feeling of the sneeze.

"That was cute." Sweets said with a laugh before looking to Daisy. "Want to try to watch our shows? New Criminal Minds came on tonight."

"You only like that show because it's about profilers." Daisy snuck her tongue out before standing up and heading over to the couch.

"Maybe." Sweets laughed, following close behind her.

############################################################################

"Okay, this one is going to know something. This one is it. She did it." Booth said, hands on his hips, looking into the interrogation room.

"You said that about the last two." Sweets rolled his eyes at the older agent.

"Well she's the last one it has to be her." Booth said. "She's even wearing heels."

"Lets do this thing then." Sweets said, walking out of the room. The two men quickly entered the interrogation room and sat down.

"Hello, Miss Young." Sweets said, opening up her file. "How are you?"

"Well I've been sitting here for twenty minuted so I'm pretty bored." She said with a roll of her eyes. "Why am I here?"

"Because your co-worker Amy Robertson was murdered." Booth said, slamming a hand down on the table, making her jump.

"Best suspects are other women that she took that promotion from." Sweets said.

"What? You think I killed her? I would never! Why do you say a woman?" Young asked asked.

"She was killed with a high heel." Booth said, tapping the table with two fingers as he stared her down.

"What a waste of shoe wear. Pity." She tsked. "Look, I didn't kill her, I might have been mad at her about the job but after what I saw the day she disappeared, I figured she needed more than me."

"Why is that?"

"Here husband was cheating on her. The day she dispeared I saw her talking to this woman, got a little heated. She left the building real upset." Young said, leaning back nonchalantly in her chair.

"Do you know her name?"

"Um, I think it was Gloria? I'm not sure." She shrugged again. "There were rumor that Amy's husband was cheating but finding out it was true, wow. I didn't kill Amy, if I was you, I would be looking at the misteress." She finished, crossing her arms and Sweets and Booth exchanged looks.

##################################################################################

"How is the reconstruction coming, Ange?" Hodgins asked as he entered her office. Angela and Daisy were both there, chatting and looking at the screen.

"We are trying to make sense of it, nothing is working." Angela sighed.

"We are trying to determine the size of the killer but when we enter in the average size of a woman it doesn't do this level of damage." Daisy sighed, shaking her head.

"To do this kind of damage the killer would have to be two hundred and ten pounds, at least. So she would have either be over weight or over six feet tall." Angela said, showing the corrosponding simulations.

"Right. I was thinking about something. That bug I found, the endangered one, I was thinking about how it got on the victim. Now the company she is working for had a job site in the area, but she never went there. Which means it had to be on the killer when they killed her." Hodgins said.

"None of it makes sense..." Angela sighed, shaking her head.

"Maybe Booth and Sweets will figure out something from the mistress." Hodgins shrugged.

"Maybe..." Angela sighed again and Daisy nodded.

"I'm sure they will." Daisy said. "My Lance really wants to figure this one out."

"We can do it, we have solved weirder." Angela nodded.

##############################################################################

"So you found the misteress?" Daisy asked her Lance as she begun to feed little Seely.

"Gloria Struass." Sweets nodded, grabbing one of the baby's little feet. "Booth is bringing her in for questioning in a hour."

"Do you think she is the killer?"

"Maybe." Sweets shrugged a shoulder. "I'll just wait to see when I meet her. But, she does have an assualt on record so it's possible."

"I hope it is her. This case it getting confusing." Daisy said, smiling at her baby as he suckled away hungrily at the bottle with a content look on his tiny face.

"We will figure it out, we always do." Sweets said, shaking the baby's foot.

"I know..." Daisy said. "Wow, he is going through this bottle fast." She giggled at her son.

"He's hungry, he's a hungry little guy." Sweets chuckled. "He's a growing boy, he needs his milk."

"Yes he does." Daisy cooed at the little boy, who didn't acknoweledge her and instead continued to suckle diligantly.

"Daddy's big boy." Sweets laughed, tilting her head at his son.

"Eat eat eat." Daisy said, laughing. "Just like you."

"You- ...shut up." Sweets pouted to himself and Daisy started to giggle wildly.

#############################################################################

"Gloria Struass." Booth said as they walked into the room. "Sales woman, wife, and misteress."

"Hello to you to." Gloria rolled her eyes before looking at Sweets. "What is he?"

"Unimportant. We have some questions for you, Gloria." Booth said.

"Yes, like where were you about two weeks ago, Tuesday?" Sweets asked, leaning forward.

"This is about Amy, right?" Gloria scoffed. "I didn't kill her."

"Did we ask you if you did?"

"Well the FBI doesn't arrest people for picking daisys." She said, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Fine, when was the last time you saw Amy?" Booth asked, pretending to look at a file.

"Two weeks ago when I confronted her at her office. I thought it was time she knew about her husband. I didn't tell him I was of course, he was scaried about her knowing." She tsked, shaking her head.

"Know what?"

"Tim had... He was... experimenting." She said, tilting her head.

"With what exactly?" Booth quirked a brow.

"Tim liked to... dress differently. He liked to wear women's underwear, even women's shoes." She shrugged a shoulder yet again. "He needed someone who understood that, I did."

"He was a cross-dresser?" Booth asked.

"I wouldn't take it that far, he just wore underwear and shoes, I even got him some high heels a month ago. Nothing too high, I didn't want him to fall." She chuckled, rolling her eyes. Sweets and Booth exchanged looks.

"That will be all, Gloria." Booth said, standing up. The agent both left the room. "I'll call Bones. Oh, and Sweets?"

"Yeah?"

"Try not to gloat too much."

#################################################################################

"Excuse me?" Mr. Robertson said, clearing his throat as Booth and Bones walked in. "What am I here for?" Then, Booth sat a high heel shoe in an evidence bag on the table and Tim's eyes went wide.

"You killed your wife." Booth said.

"You stepped on her chest intill it crushed her chest. We found particulates from the worksite you were at earlier in the day on her body. There is blood on the shoe." Brennan said, sitting down. "We know know you did, Booth just needs to know why."

"...She was going to make my name a mockery." He said, leaning back in his seat. "I was at home, in the shoes... She came in all pissed off, saw me in the shoes. She totally fliiped and she came at me, I pushed her to the ground and I..." He sucked in a breath and shook his head. "She was going to ruin me."

Sweets watched through the two-way mirror as the man continued to talk. He knew the husband did it, and science had not failed him in proving so. The husband was big enough to deliver the death blow and he was at the site the bug was at. Blood on the shoe. It was sealed. And best of all, he was right along. Sweets scrunched his brows together.

Maybe that whole shrinky ego thing Angela was talking about had something to it.

#################################################################################

"Hey, baby." Daisy smiled, walking into the apartment with little Seely in her arms. Sweets was sprawled out on the couch, wearing his old sweats.

"Hello, Miss Daisy." Sweets said before giving her a boastful grin. "Who's the man? Who knew who the killer was all along? Who's the man?"

"You the man." Daisy giggled, sitting little Seely on his chest before kissing his forehead.

"I like being right." Sweets grinned, placing a hand on Seely's back.

"I know you do." She smiled, walking towards the kitchen.

"How is the wedding planning coming?" Sweets asked, not bothering to get up.

"It's going great, I have the colors picked and I'm narrowing down the shoe selection." Daisy smiled, taking a hotpocket from the freezer.

"That's great, sweetie." Sweets smiled, rubbing his son's back.

"It's a process." Daisy said, placing the hotpocket in the microwave and starting it. "Do you want a hotpocket, Lance?"

"Yes, please." Sweets peeped before looking to his son. "Hey there, Seely. My little wiggly worm." He cooed as Seely smiled and squirmed before yawning. "Awhhh, someone is tired. Bedtime for baby Seely."

Sweets got up and went to put the baby to bed. By the time he got the little one down Daisy was changed into some loose PJs and sitting on the couch with the two, cooling hotpockets.

"Alone time." Sweets smiled, sitting down on the couch with her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Yes." Daisy smiled, kissing him firmly on the lips before breaking away.

"Why don't you and me take these hotpockets and head to the bedroom?" Sweets said, kissing her again but deeper.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Quietly."

"Right."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** ANNDDDDDDD there it is. **

** So, what do you think? After seeing this case start to finish, would you like to see more? Or no?**

** REVIEW, MY DUCKIES! PLEASE! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Booth smiled as she saw his lovely wife sitting in the kitchen, sitting at the islandbar. His smiled became more confused as he got closer when he saw she was working away at some sort of binder. He tilted his head and walked up behind her before looking over her shoulder.

"Morning, Bones, what is that you are working on there?" He asked and she turned around and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Booth," She kissed him briefly on the lips, "I am working on the plans for Daisy's bachlerette party."

"All this? Wow, Bones, doesn't that a little excessive? And premature? They aren't getting married for like four months." Booth quirked a brow at her.

"They are getting married in early June, yes, but I checked and the only time that Cam, Daisy, Angela, Caroline, and I are free to go is May 2nd. Plus, Daisy and I agree that we wanted to arrange to have a celebration with just Angela, Daisy, and I that Christine could come to since she is the ring bearer and her and Daisy have grown very close." Brennan said. "In addition, I think some planning would benifit the event because while we had a lot of fun at my own, I would like to avoid the part were we nearly went to jail."

"That's a good plan." Booth chuckled, kissing the top of her head softly. "So no bikers?"

"No bikers." Brennan agreed with a nod. "Have you begun to plan Sweets' bachler party?"

"Why?"

"Because you are his best man, it's your job."

"Does he really even need one?" Booth groaned, trugding to the other side of the counter.

"Of course he does, Booth." Brennan said, looking at him like he had grown an extra head.

"I didn't have one."

"You are different. You were in your fortys and trying to convince me to marry you for over a year and wanted to get married much before that. Sweets is in his twenties and has found himself with a baby and a fiancee. He needs this ritual more then you. He needs to, as Angela would say, say good-bye to his single life." Brennan said, crossing her arms.

"Fine, I'll take him to Founding Fathers-"

"No!"

"No?" He groaned/sighed, slumping his shoulders.

"You have to do something special. It's not everyday that Sweets gets married."

"Fine, fine!" Booth said, running a hand through his hair. "I'll think of something."

"You better." Brennan nodded.

##############################################################################

Sweets groaned as he heard his phone ring. He didn't need there to be any extra noise. Seely had a double ear infection and had been screaming nearly constantly, including right now. They hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours.

"What?" He snapped into the phone, voice heavy with agitation.

_"Sweets?" _

"Booth?" Sweets said, his eyes going wide. He looked over to Daisy, who was trying to console their upset child, before heading into a different room and shutting the door. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you, and that I'm not at work. Seely has a double ear infection, we haven't slept and he's in a lot of pain and it's just..."

_"I get it, Sweets, I just, uh, I wanted to ask you about something." _

"Okay then, Booth, shoot." Sweets said.

_"I was just wondering if you wanted a bachler party? Y'know, before you and Daisy get hitched." _

"What? Oh, uh... Look, I know I should say no, but... It sounds like fun. So, yeah, I'd like to have one. But no strippers, please- I don't-" Sweets shook his head.

_"Right, yeah, I get it. I'll let you get back to Seely. I hope he feels better soon, I know how rough that is." _

"Thanks, Booth." Sweets smiled, hanging up the phone. He went back into the room where his darling Daisy and screaming Seely were.

"Who was that, babe?" Daisy asked, bouncing the baby, who was only wearing a daiper.

"It was Booth, he just had a few questions, everything is fine." Sweets said before going over and laying a hand on his son's feverish back. "I think his fever is spiking..."

"Maybe a bath will help...?" Daisy suggested with tired eyes.

"Yeah... Yeah, okay." Sweets nodded before taking his three month old (Yes he is three months now) and bring him into his arms. "Heyyyy, buddy, wanna take a bath? Let's go take a bath, that'll make you feel better. Let's take a bath."

##############################################################################

"Hey there, Sweets." Booth smiled at the younger man as he entered the breakroom. "Is little man feeling better?"

"Yeah." Sweets nodded, sipping his coffee.

"You look like someone killed your cat." Booth snorted.

"I'm tired, Booth." Sweets gave him a flat look.

"Right, right."

"So what was with that call before? About the party?" Sweets said, tilting his head.

"Nothing, I was just thinking... about it because... I'm a great best man."

"Dr. Brennan?"

"Yeah." Booth nodded and Sweets laughed.

"Of course." Sweets chuckled. "Look, don't stress it too much, it isn't that important."

"That's what I'm sayin'." Booth said before his phone rang. He picked up in true Booth fashion. "Booth... Yeah... alright, I'll be there." He hung up the phone. "Dead body. Bye, Sweets." Booth pat him on the back and walked out.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** To be perfectly honest, this is just a little chapter-ete. A little baby chapter to hold you over till the next case. That is how this will work, I have decided. A case, then a little fluffy fluff thing. Then another case. Like that, understand? That works right? Yeah? **

** Next case, that starts in the next chapter, will feature a little treat. Clash of the Annoying Titans. Daisy vs Jessica. Should be interesting, right? :P**

** REVIEW! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, Sweets, what are you doing here?" Booth said as he walked Christine into daycare.

"Just playing with Seely before I have to go to work." Sweets smiled, bouncing his little boy.

"Hi, Seely!" Christine chirped, running over to Sweets. "He is so cute."

"He is, be careful of his head." Booth said as she started to rub the top of his head.

"He likes you." Sweets grinned as his little boy smiled up at Christine with his toothless grin.

"Honey, go play with Emma, I need to talk to Uncle Sweets." Booth patted the top of her little head and she nodded.

` "Yes, Daddy." She said, running off.

"Why did you bring her here? I thought you had her enrolled in Pre-K." Sweets quirked a brow at the other agent.

"Yeah but schools closed today." Booth sighed. "Look, Sweets, I just wanted to warn you, Bones told me she was having two interns work with her for this newest case, the one that came in last night?"

"The one with the body that was pulverized by a steamroller?" Sweets asked.

"Yeah. Well, apartently since there is so much work to do with putting the bones back together that they are bringing in two interns."

"Oh, who does Daisy get to work with? Arastuu? Not Oliver Wells, I hope, she hates him."

"Jessica Warren." Booth said, looking to the ground. "I thought you should know because I know you two... Y'know."

"Oh my God... they are going to kill each other." Sweets said, handing his son over to the daycare lady. "Daisy is very competive, so is Jessica from what Hodgins tells me."

"What competion! Daisy is marrying you!"

"And Daisy knows that, she knows she has won. She has to prove it to her." Sweets groaned. "They are going to kill eachother."

"Good luck with that one." Booth said, patting Sweets shoulder.

################################################################################

"Sorry I'm late!" Jessica said as she ran onto the plataform.

"It's okay Miss Warren, just don't do it again." Brennan said.

"Hey, you must be that other intern, the one that Dr. Sweets slept with before me." Warren smiled at Daisy as she walked infront of the table.

"He didn't just sleep with me, we went out for nearly five years and were briefly engaged." Daisy said, something harsh glimering in her eyes. "You must be the one he slept with after we broke up. He told me about you... You are just like he described."

"Dead person!" Cam said, gesturing to the crushed body on the examination table.

"Wow, uh, you two were really involved..." Warren blinked.

"Yeah, we were. Actually, I think I might have been pregnant when he slept with you."

"What?"

"Well, I didn't know at the time, neither did he, but that sure is something."

"You were pregnant, with his..."

"Yup." Daisy nodded with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "A little boy, he is three months old."

"He must be cute." Warren grinned, clearly trying to keep cool.

"He is, and we are trying to find a way to get him involved in the wedding but I think we are just going to have someone hold him."

"You two are getting married?"

"Yeah, it's going to be a beautiful cerimony." Daisy tilted her head.

"This is very interesting, see how she is asserting her dominace over a younger, less experinced female." Brennan whispered to Angela, who was watching on with wide eyes.

"Yeah, she certianly is."

"Lets get to work, shall we? This guy looks like he was put through a meat grinder."

"The victim is female." Daisy said.

"We have yet to assertian that, Miss Wick." Brennan said but Daisy held up a finger before picking out a piece of bone from the mushy, gutsy bits.

"This piece of the pelvic bone indicates an oval shape, the victim is female." Daisy said, holding up the bone to Brennan's eyes.

"Yes... very good, Miss Wick!" Brennan smiled. "Okay, I have to go meet with my publisher about a book signing, Miss Warren, I need you to put the skull back together so Angela can do a facial reconstruction. Miss Wick, I need the rest of the skeleton rearticulated."

"Can do." The women said simutaniously.

"Good." Brennan smiled, walking away.

"Dr. Hodgins, I need the bones clean." The women said in unison again.

"He will clean the bones once I take tissue samples, you two will just have to wait." Cam said.

"I'm just going to go get my beetles ready." Hodgins said with a classic Hodgins grin as he walked away.

"And I'm not needed here." Angela said, biting her lips and walking off swiftly.

After a few minutes Cam had taken the samples and left and the two girls were left alone.

"Look, Daisy-" Jessica started before Daisy stopped her.

"Isn't it interesting that we both slept with Lance but I got pregnant? And am marrying him?"

"Look... I don't think you want to try to compete with me, lady, because I was raised up in an educational cooperative with mostly boys, so I was born to compete." Warren said, giving Daisy a sharp look.

"Compete? I've already won. I have a son, I'm getting married."

"But I'm better than you. I'm a better intern. I'm smart then you."

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we?" Daisy asked with a smirk.

"Yes, we will."

"May the best woman win."

"I will."

#############################################################################

"Thanks for the skull, Jessica." Angela smiled as Warren handed over the skull to her. "Tissue markers look good to."

"Thank you." She nodded with a smile. "And hey... Um, about that Daisy girl?"

"She isn't always like that, she's normally very friendly but... you slept with her fiancee, you are her compition as the only other female intern. She's marking her territory." Angela giggled, shaking her head.

"But she is so mean!"

"No, again, she is actually very sweet. You two actually have a lot in common."

"I doubt it." Jessica scoffed.

"You do." Angela shrugged. "I suggest you two cut the cat fight and become friends."

"I don't think so." She shook her head.

"Fine, but be warned, Daisy is more experienced. She had seniority. You are fighting with fire, kid, so you better bring a fire suit." Angela said with a tilt of the head.

"Or a hose." Warren said, walking off.

"There is no way that this ends well." Angela laughed, shaking her head before looking back to the skull. "Alrighty then, who are you?"

##################################################################################

"She is so bothersome!" Daisy huffed as she sat on the couch. "And she is such a novis. It took her twice as long to put the skull together as it would have taken me."

"She's new, Daisy, cut her some slack." Sweets smiled softly, handing her their son.

"Are you defending her?" Daisy glared at Sweets.

"No, I'm just saying-"

"You are supposed to be on my side, Lance!"

"I am. I am on your side." Sweets said, giving her a kiss. "I'm on your good side, alright?"

"Shut up." She said, leaning into him and snuggling up to him as Seely wiggled happily in her arms.

"You two should friends. You have a lot in common." Sweets smiled, kissing her again. "It's probably why I slept with her in the first place."

"Lance..." Daisy whined, pouting up at him like a child.

"Fine, just don't do anything stupid that will get you fired." Sweets said, poking her nose and kissing her forehead.

"Fine... I'll try, but I make no promises."

"This girl is smart, Daisy, she is Mensa smart. Be careful." Sweets said.

"I will. Because I'm the better intern. I'm more experienced and less obnoxious than she is. By a long shot. She is going down." Daisy said, kissing the top of her babies head. "Isn't that right, buddy? She is going down, way down. Yes she is!"

Sweets chuckled and shook his head before wrapping an arm around his darling Daisy. It was going to be a long case.

#################################################################################

"So did Angela get an ID yet?" Sweets asked, walking up to Booth as he entered the breakroom.

"Molly Anderson." Booth said, waving a file. "Twenty-nine. She's a trophy wife."

"Excuse me?" Sweets asked, quirking a brow.

"I mean she was a trophy wife. Hot woman married to a rich jerk." Booth said.

"So, what, you are thinking he killed her for some kind of payout?" Sweets asked, sipping his coffee.

"Maybe, I don't know." Booth shrugged. "But it wouldn't be the first time a rich snob got rid of something he didn't want anymore."

"Well intill we have any kind of evidence let's just assume he is the caring husband, alright?"

"Fine fine, if you insist." Booth sighed, poring his coffee.

"I do."

"Hey, do you know if Daisy is going to lay off of Warren?" Booth asked as he put a packet of sugar in his coffee.

"I think she is actually planning her murder." Sweets chuckled.

"That's great." Booth sighed, shaking his head.

"Yeah, there is no way this ends well." Sweets said, shaking his head as well.

"Well, this rich sneeze bag is going to be here in twenty, better get on your shrinky shoes." Booth patted Sweets back as he left the room.

"I will! I will do that!" Sweets hollered after him.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Alrighty then, here is the opening of the case. Next chapter we really get into the case and then it will be wrapped up in the chapter after that. Cool? Cool.**

** Sooooo, what do think? Who will win out? Jessica or Daisy? Daisy got in a few hits but next chapter Warren gets in a few. What do you think?**

** REVIEW, MY DUCKIES! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

"She's dead?" The husband blinked at the two agents infront of him. "Maybe I see her?"

"No, Mr. Anderson, you can't. Her remians are severely decomposed and disfigured." Sweets said, folding his hands infront of him.

"They were run over with a steamroller." Booth said, voice reflecting a soft distaste for the wealthy man before him.

"Oh my God." He said, covering his mouth. "Do- do you have any leads?"

"You, unless you want to tell us something." Booth said with all the tact of a drunk waterbuffalo.

"We have to ask, sir, you understand?" Sweets said.

"Right, the spouse is always the top suspect. Insurance and everything. What do you want to know?"

"Wow, we normally don't see this kind of copperation from the rich ones." Booth scoffed.

"I'm sure you don't, but I want you to find who killed my wife, I loved her."

"I'm sure you do." Sweets said, smiling kindly. "Where were you four days ago at about midnight?"

"I was on a flight back home from a business trip. I can give you the airline, it'll all check out." He said, leaning back in his chair.

"Did you're wife have any enemies we should know about?" Booth asked.

"Well she did have a few lovers if that matters." The man shrugged.

"If that mattered? Of course it matters! She was cheating on you?" Booth groaned.

"Yes, but I knew. Her being faithful was never part of the deal. I even meet a few of them, nice chaps. Their was a longer standing one, Martin, you should talk to him. He might have asked her to leave me and when she would he might have killed her."

"We'll detrimine that. Are their any others."

"I'll make a list of the ones I know." He nodded.

################################################################################

"Good work, Miss Wick..." Brennan said as she looked over the bones. "Have either of you found cause of death?"

"No mam'." Daisy said.

"Me either, but I did find some factures on the bones that didn't match the fracturing from the steamroller." Jessica said, picking up a few of the fragments of the radius and ulna. "They are indicitive of defense wounds."

"The killer fought with our victim, very good, Miss Warren. Did you not see these, Miss Wick?" Brennan asked, looking up at Daisy.

"No... I was so busy putting the bones together I must have missed them. " Daisy sighed, bowing her head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, now I want you two to look over these remains again for more anomolies." Brennan said, taking a step back. "Normally I would do it myself but Angela says you two are fighting and I figure if you two work together over something you may bond." She smiled and walked away.

"I'm so going to find cause of death before you." Jessica smirked.

"In your dreams." Daisy scoffed before begining to scan over the bones with her experienced eyes.

The two women worked on silently, each one determined to beat out the other in their twisted little game of wits.

#############################################################################

"This guy is bent in the head." Booth scoffed as he walked into Sweets' office. "Who doesn't care if thier wife cheats on them? Seriously?"

"Booth, did you find any of the lovers?" Sweets sighed.

"Yeah, I found five of them." Booth sighed. "I'm going to bring them in for questioning but there isn't much I can do intill the squints get me some more evidence."

"Daisy and Jessica are working as hard as they possibly can." Sweets said.

"Are they? Or are they having a cat fight?"

"Do you really think they are that petty?" Sweets asked and Booth gave him a flat look. "Okay, Daisy promised she would tone it down. Don't worry."

"We need cause of death. It's hard to put the squeeze on someone with no info. All we know is that she fought her attacker." Booth crossed his arms.

"They will find it, Booth, just be patient. When is the first lover coming in?"

"Twenty."

"Cool, I'll be there."

"Yeah, you will."

"That's what I just said."

"And now I'm saying it again." Booth said with a smile as he left.

"Alright!"

############################################################################

"Dr. Brennan!" Daisy said, rushing into Brennan's office with a tray of bone fragments.

"What is going on?" Brennan blinked as the young woman charged in, Warren close behind.

"I don't know! We were looking the bones then she freaked out and rushed out with some of the bones." Jessica said as she entered.

"I found it! I found cause of death and I also noticed an error Miss Warren made." Daisy smirked. "For one thing, these aren't defensive wounds." She pionted to the earilier pieces. They are from a fall, I found corsponding fractures on other bones that support this."

"Yes... Miss Wick you are correct." Brennan nodded and Jessica blushed.

"And cause of death... I'm surprise she didn't see it when she reassembled the skull." Daisy said, pionting to a few peices of skull. Hidden in the fractures was a perfectly round hole.

"A bullet hole." Jessica blinked. "How did I miss that!?"

"It was an easy mistake." Daisy said, eyes glinting with pride as a smirk graced her face. "Cause of death, shot to the head."

"No." Brennan said.

"No?" Daisy asked, tilting her head.

"This is not a bullet hole, you are both wrong." Brennan said, straitening her posture.

"What is it then?"

"A drill. This is a hole made by a drill." Brennan said. "Someone drove a drill into her brain and killed her."

##################################################################################

"A drill?" Sweets asked Daisy as they watched their little boys try to push himself up on his little arms.

"Yes, Lance, a drill." Daisy said. "I can't believe I missed that, it's so obvious."

"Do we know what kind of drill? Because if we know what type of drill it was we can link one of the lovers to the murder." Sweets said.

"Hodgins and Angela are working on it." Daisy sighed.

"Then we will figure it out." Sweets kissed the top of her head. "Maybe if you and Jessica would work together instead of bickering you two would have caught it."

"Baby..." She pouted at him like a two yer old.

"You know I'm right." Sweets smiled and poked her nose.

"She's so annoying." Daisy huffed before the parent turned to look at their son when they heard a triumpant noise come from his direction.

"You did it!" Sweets chuckled at his son, who grinned at him as he held himself up on his arms and laughed. "Yaayyy."

"Yaayyyy, you did it!" Daisy cooed, picking her son up. "Good boy! Good good boy."

"We are so proud of you." Sweets kissed his little head and the baby squealed with joy.

"You are our big, strong boy. Yes you are. Yes you are." Daisy said in her baby voice while she cradled him close.

"That's our boy." Sweets said, kissing her head and then his.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** So... this was a chapter. Sorry is shortish, I'm tired and I was working on one of my other stories so... just... yeah. Here this thing is.**

** REVIEW! REVIEW MY DUCKIES! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

"Only one?" Booth grinned, eyes sparkling thankfully at the paper Sweets had handed him.

"Yes, the only one of the suspects own the type of drill used to kill the vitcim." Sweets said, tapping the edge of the file.

"Mark Phillips, you ass is ours!" Booth chuckled. "Good thing to. Word is that your girlfriend and Warren are this close to getting fired. Bones said they were actually agrueing in the corradors."

"I know, I'm going to fix them, don't worry." Sweets groaned. "How long before we can question this guy?"

"Well Caroline has to get me a warrant and then we have to go get him so it could be a couple of hours." Booth sighed, sitting the file down.

"Great." Sweets said, heading towards the door.

"Hey, where do you think you are going?" Booth asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"To save my fiancee's job." Sweets said, walking out.

"Care to share how!?" Booth hollered after him but Sweets was already long gone.

He had to save Daisy's job, if she was fired he would never hear the end of it and he had promised her before that he wouldn't interfer if she got fired again. Sweets was going to make sure this feud ended before any permant type damage was done.

##################################################################################

"Thank you for coming, Jessica." Sweets smiled, opening the door to let the woman into his apartment.

"Your welcome, anything for an old bed buddy." Jessica teased and Sweets rolled his eyes.

"Why are we doing this?" Daisy asked, sitting down on the couch.

"You are both being stupid and it's about to cost you both your jobs." Sweets said bluntly. "So you two are going to sit here intill you are friends because you have a lot in common and if Daisy gets fired again, I'm not going to be able to get her rehired."

"He called a peace meeting." Jessica said.

"I caught that."

"No sarcasm. This is the friend zone. A very friendly zone, now Jessica, come here and sit by Daisy." Sweets said, pointing at the spot by Daisy.

"Fine then, Mister Bossy." Jessica said, walking over to their seats.

"And to keep the peace." Sweets said, lifting little Seely out of his swing and into his mother's arms.

"You aren't fair." Daisy pouted.

"Life isn't fair." Sweets said, taking a seat in his chair.

"Wow, sounding like a dad already."

"Yes, Lance is a very good father." Daisy said, smiling at her son.

"So... that's your son?" Jessica asked, peering at the small child.

"Yes, this is our son."

"He is pretty cute." Jessica smiled at the child. "Looks alot like his daddy."

"He does." Daisy smiled, bouncing her little boy.

"I have to ask... does he have those butt dimples that his dad has?"

"Yes! They are so cute! Adorable dents in an adorable tush." Daisy giggled.

"He is like his dad." Jessica laughed.

"I'm out." Sweets said, quickly fleeing the scene at the mention of his ass dimples. The women laughed as the embarrassed man fled the scene.

"He is so bashful." Jessica laughed.

"Well, most of the time." Daisy said. "He has become alittle less embarrassed with me since we moved in. Plus he has never been bashful in the bed department."

"I know." Jessica sighed before biting her lip. "Look, I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you, I shouldn't have feed the fire by incouraging the competion-"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm not used to there being female interns at the lab and I'm very competive. And about Lance, I'm sorry I was so snarky earlier. I normal wouldn't care but since we have gotten engaged I find I want to rip the face off of anyone that ever slept with him that wasn't me." Daisy blushed sheepishly.

"I understand. But really, can you blame me? Just look at him."

"I know." Daisy smiled.

"I mean he was all uptight and proper, I just had to see if there was a wildman in there."

"I know what you mean." Daisy said, wiggling her brows.

"He is very... through." Jessica giggled.

"I can attest to that." Daisy laughed, bouncing her little boy. "He did a very through job of impregnanting me."

"Yes."

"Do you want to hold him?" She asked and the other one nodded and took the child into her arms.

"I think he likes me." Jessica said as the baby smiled up at her.

"He does." Daisy said, tickling him under his tiny chin.

"And... you did really good work on the remains. You are a really good intern. I should have seen all that."

"Don't worry, you are pretty good to. I have been doing this a long time. When I started I couldn't see all that. You are really good, for a noob." Daisy smirked lightly, in a friendly way.

"I can't believe we both thought it was a bullet wound."

"I know, right!"

##################################################################################

"Hey, finally, what took ya? Why am I here?" Mark asked, looking up as Booth and Brennan walked in the room.

"Molly." Booth said. "She was murdered."

"Yeah, I know. Her husband told me you might come talk to me but is arresting me nessary?" He asked, leaning back tensely in his chair.

"You killed her." Booth said.

"This is the drill that was used to kill her." Brennan said, pushing a picture of his drill forward. "There is also blood on your stairs and the vitcim fell very close to time of death."

"I didn't kill her!" Mark squeaked.

"Yes you did, you pushed her down the stairs, drilled her in the head and then you took her into a closed construction site that you used to work at and ran her over with a steamroller!" Booth asserted, tapping the photo.

"No! Look, I'll admit to disposing of the body, but I didn't kill her." Mark said before clearing his throat. "Look, if I tell you who did, can I get some sort of deal? Like maybe you can drop the accessory to murder charge?"

"We'll see." Booth lied. "Who did it?"

"M-my... my wife. She came home from work and caught us. She totally freaked out and chased Molly. She pushed her down the stairs that lead into the garage and then she grabbed my drill and she... she killed her with it. She said she tell everyone I killed her if I didn't help her with the body, so I took it to the site and I ran it over to try and destroy the evidence." Mark said. "But since I confessed to my part, you can protect me, right?"

"Sure." Booth lied again, standing up. "Thank you for your copperation."

################################################################################

"So she killed her for sleeping with her husband? That's vicious." Daisy said, cuddling closer to her Lance on the couch.

"Yes." Sweets said, snaking one arm around her and bring Seely closer to his chest with the other.

"I would never do that to Jessica." Daisy said.

"But she didn't sleep with me while we were dating." Sweets laughed.

"But I was pregnant."

"We didn't know that." Sweets said, kissing the top of her head.

"Still." Daisy said with a shrug.

"Yes, I get the piont." He said with a soft nuzzle to her hairline.

"Thank you for making me and Jessica have that sit down. She actually isn't that bad." Daisy smiled. "She's actually pretty cool, we have a lot in common. Plus, I think it's nice to have a female intern to compete with, in a friendly way of course."

"I told you so." Sweets smirked, eyes dancing, before kissing her softly on the lips.

"Yes, you did, and you were right." Daisy said. Suddenly their son let out a happy squeal and they looked to see him grabbing at his feet.

"Hey, buddy, did you find your feet? Huh? Did you find your feet?" Sweets cooed in his baby voice as Seely grinned in amazment at his feet.

"He did." Daisy said in her matching baby voice. "He found them."

"Yayyyy." Sweets chuckled, pecking him on the top of his soft head. "Yay, Seely."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Case closed! BOOM! It wasn't any of the lovers or the husband :P Surprise?**

** Another case closed, still want more? XD I'm sorry if my cases are a bit lack luster but they aren't supposed to be big, complicated things, they are supposed to be little, ordinary cases and I'm really not used to writing cases but I feel that it is something this story needs. So... yeah. Just hang with me intill I get used to it. Please.**

** Sorry it took my so long to get up, I was working on the next chapter of Bullet in the Psychologist and well... Chicks happened. And I mean that literally. A bunch of baby chickens showed up and we had to build them a set up so they can survive the cold. Good news is, the babies and the mommy have a nice, warm little home now. **

** One thing, um... this weekend I want to work on my other Sweets stories. Bullet in the Psychologist is getting into a swing and then there is my story the Pain in the Past. It only has two chapters left so I really want to wrap it up but I've so busy with these newer Sweets stories I have been working on that. Plus if I feel like it I might work on A Sweets Story, my Sweets childhood story. I will try to work on this one to, don't worry :P You'll just have to suffer through some other story updates before you get some more of this. Be strong.**

** Another thing. The dress fittings, for Daisy's dress and the bridesmaid's dresses. Would you rather see that incorperated into case or as one of the fluffy inbetween chapters or a mixture of both maybe...?**

** ANYWAY! REVIEW! MY DUCKIES! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you sure that you can handle him on your own today?" Daisy asked as she pulled her purse over her shoulder. "I can resceudule the dress fittings."

"You and Angela and Brennan go get your dresses for the wedding. I'll be fine." Sweets smiled, holding his his sleeping child close. "Plus I won't be alone, Booth and Hodgins are coming over and are bringing Michael Vincent over and we are going to have a guys day."

"I hope you have fun." Daisy said.

"Same to you." Sweets said, giving her a kiss. Then, there was a knock at the door.

"There they are!" Daisy squealed, running over to the door.

"Hello." Brennan said as they walked in.

"Lets get this party started!" Angela grinned.

"Can you start the party a little quieter." Sweets said as his boy squirmed in his sleep, his tiny baby brows squishing together.

"Right." Angela whispered with a shrug. "Oh, he is so cute when he sleeps."

"So let's make sure he stays asleep." Sweets grinned, rocking little Seely.

"Alright, I get the message. We shall go." Angela laughed.

"This is going to be so much fun." Daisy giggled as they walked from the apartment, closing the door behind them.

"This going to be great." Angela grinned. "After the dress fittings I have us reservations at a spy."

"Really? Oh thank you, Angela, I could really use it." Daisy smiled.

"We all could, sweetheart." Angela laughed.

"I agree." Brennan smiled.

"This is going to be awesome."

#############################################################################

"Alright, what about this one?" Daisy asked, walking out in the newest dress. It had a V-neck and a natural waistline. She did a little twirl.

"No, not this one either. Not enough twirl factor." Angela said.

"I do not know what twirl factor is but I don't that neckline is very flattering, the heart neckline you had before looked good." Brennan said.

"Oh, this is hopeless!" Daisy whined, stomping her foot and plopping down to the floor. "I'm never going to find a dress."

"You will find one, sweetie..." Angela said, walking over to her and crouching down by her. "Don't cry, it's okay."

"Why can't I find a dress!?" She cried out. "Why!?"

"It's only the fifth dress, Daisy. We are bound to find the right one soon." Angela assured her, rubbing her shoulder.

"I wish I had Lance with me... He is so good with things like this, it's weird that he is, but he is and he's amazing and..." Daisy sniffed and rubbed at her eyes.

"Daisy, no." Angela smiled. "You want it to be a totally surprise when he sees the dress. Look, how about I pick the next dress while you calm down." Daisy nodded in response and Angela got up. "Okay, sit here and breath."

Daisy nodded again and started do the breathing exercises that her Lance taught her while Angela went over to the dress rack that held Daisy's size. After a minute, Daisy was calm and Angela was walking over with a dress in a sleeve.

"Go try this one on." Angela said handing her the dress.

"This one?" She asked, looking it over skepically.

"Yes, now go." Angela grinned and Daisy disappeared into a changing room.

"Is there something wrong with Daisy? Do you think she is nervious about the wedding? She won't leave Sweets at the alter will she?" Brennan asked.

"No, sweetie, she is fine, she's just stressed. I remember crying after the third dress I tried on for the first time Hodgins and I got married." Angela smiled.

"Yes, I didn't relized that because of rushed nature of Booth and I's nuptuals. Plus the fact that I already had a dress in mind." Brennan nodded.

"It's okay, sweetie, that's what you have me for." Angela chuckled.

"I guess so..." Brennan smiled.

"Okay, how does this one look?"

The other two women looked up and saw Daisy there, twirling her dress slightly and biting her lips slightly. The dress had a heart neckline with lace around the edges and spagetti straps. The dress pinched at the waist and flowed from there. It was simple without being plain and flowy without being poofy. It looked perfect.

"How is it?"

"Oh, sweetie, it's beautiful." Angela said, covering her mouth. "Look in the mirror. Look!"

"Okay." Daisy sighed, turning to look in the mirror before freezing. Her heart bursted with a sense of joy that threatened to make it bust "Oh my God... This is it... this is that dress... It's so pretty... I can totally see myself walking... down the aisle in this."

"It's a beautiful dress." Brennan said.

"Thank you for finding this... thank you." Daisy said, running up and hugging Angela.

"It's no problem, Daisy." Angela said, giving the younger woman a squeeze before letting her go. "Now get out of that dress so we can try out some veils and then check out. We still need to find dresses for Brennan and me."

"Right." Daisy sniffled, whipping her happy tears from her eyes.

##################################################################################

"He go down?" Sweets asked Hodgins as the older man walked in.

"Sleeping like a corpse." Jack said, sitting down. "Thanks for letting him nap in your bed."

"No problem." Sweets shrugged.

"And now that both of the kiddos are napping." Booth said, walking up and handing the other two men beers before opening his own.

"Yeah, awesome." Sweets laughed, opening his beer before taking a swig.

"So, Sweets, how are things going with Daisy?" Hodgins asked, sitting back with his own.

"Things are going great." Sweets smiled. "Seely is going great, his eyes are developing he is seeing things better so he thinks everything is wonderful and amazing. Everything at that makes noise, moves, or is shiny is the best thing in the world. He is in love with his feet. Daisy has been trying to cook new things, which has been hard on my stomach but I'll survive." Sweets laughed.

"I understand, when Bones and I first started to live together she would make all this weird food to try and expand my palet and it was the worst month and a half for my stomach." Booth groaned.

"Yeah, I remember, it wasn't a pleasant month and a half for my nose." Sweets rolled his eyes.

"I apoligized!"

"How are you not having the worst indigestion?" Jack asked, taking a drink of his beer.

"I built a tolerance the years we were dating, I always hated Tai food because it upset my stomach. She made us eat it all the time. I developed a gut of steel." Sweets smiled.

"Great for you."

"Great for me to." Booth chuckled.

"Shut up." Sweets glared at Booth playfully.

"It has been hard giving up all that freedom you had when you were single to live with Daisy and the baby?" Hodgins asked, placing his feet on the coffee table.

"Well, at first it was a bit weird but at first I was just happy about her being pregnant and now that the baby is actually here... Things are great. Daisy and I have become very comfortable around each other, it's like we are already married." Sweets said with a small smile.

"That's just how it was with me and Bones." Booth said, sipping his beer.

"Yeah... I can't help but notice how much Daisy is like Brennan, especially since she has stopped trying so hard to be like her." Sweets laughed.

"Life is weird like that. You get what you want when you stop trying to get it. I always wanted to get married and when Hannah rejected me I had totally given up that I would ever get married and start a family. Then I got Bones pregnant and... we eventually got married. I didn't get what I wanted intill I gave up." Booth said.

"Word." Sweets said and the two men clinked their bottles together.

"You know, sometime we should get together and do something without the ladies or babies. A guy's night." Hodgins said.

"We totally should." Sweets nodded. "I could use the guy time."

"We should go bowling." Booth said.

"YES." Hodgins said, nodding vigorously.

"It's a plan." Sweets said before the screaming of an infant started to sound through the space. "I got him!" Sweets sighed, standing up.

##################################################################################

"These dresses are so pretty." Angela said was they walked out of the store, bags in hand.

"They are going to look great with the flowers I want." Daisy smiled. "The purples are identical."

"That is great." Brennan said with a nod.

"Now we have a little extra time before we have to be at the spa, what do you girls say about a little extra shopping?" Angela asked with her classic Angela smile.

"That sounds delightfully indulgant." Brennan smiled.

"Let's do it." Daisy giggled. "I think I know our first stop. I wanted to do something special for the aniversery of the day Seely was conceived but he was sick so we didn't get to do anything. I'd like to give Lance a... treat." Daisy said, looking over at a Victoria Secret and biting her lip. "Plus I need some new bra's anyway, most of my old one's don't fit."

"Sounds fun, I need a new bra to, and now that I think about it, the aniversery of when Jack and I met is coming up." Angela smirked slightly.

"I believe the saying is, I can play." Brennan smiled and Angela started to chuckle.

"It's I'm game, sweetie." Angela smiled.

"Right, that." Brennan nodded.

"Come on, ladies, lets have some fun." Angela grinned widely at the other women.

"Let's do it!"

#################################################################################

"Heeyyyy, Miss Daisy." Sweets greeted his girl with a kiss. "Where is the dress?"

"Angela is keeping it so that you don't take yourself a sneak peak." Daisy smiled, kissing him back.

"Shoot." Sweets said playfully, rapping his arms around her.

"Where is Seely?" Daisy asked.

"Sleeping, he is tuckered out from an awesome day of playing with his favorite Uncles and his cousin. I don't think I've ever seen him laugh so much." Sweets laughed.

"Aweeee... that's adorable." Daisy smiled.

"So what is all this stuff?" Sweets asked, nodding to the bags she was carrying.

"We had some extra time so we went shopping."

"Can I see what you got?" He asked, nuzzling her softly.

"Yes... in fact, I'm going to go put on one of these outfits on right now." Daisy smiled in a manner that Sweets knew very well from her.

"Am I going to like it?" Sweets asked, quirking a brow at woman as she walk off.

"I think you will." She said, taking a small pink bag with an ever noticable Victoria's Secret logo. Sweet brows shot up.

"Oh... I see." Sweets grinned, following her closely.

"Yes you do."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Okay, so here is your nice fluffy bit of the whatever.**

** It would be longer and better and up sooner but I'm sick so cut me some slack, 'kay? **

** REVIEW, MY DUCKIES! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you talking to me? Are yo talking to ME? I'm the only one here so you must be talking to me."

"Babe, it's six in the morning. Stop bothering the baby." Daisy rolled her eyes at her dorky mate.

"But he's so cute and look how happy he is." Sweets said, lifting his son up. "He's never this happy in the morning. Look at him. Look." He said as the child giggled and squirmed with happiness.

"He's happy, I see that."

"He's my happy boy." Sweets said, hugging his baby. "I can't wait intill he is old enough to watch movies with me."

"Don't turn him into a dork." Daisy teased, poking his shoulder.

"Mean. You're mean." Sweets glared before kissing her forehead. "We prefer the term nerd, thank you."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Daisy giggled, rolling her eyes yet again.

"Yeah... he's going to be a nerd. I can tell." Sweets said, looking into his boys big eyes. "He's my little nerdling. Yeah, you are. You're my nerdling."

"Lance-a-lot, put the baby in the swing. You need to get dressed." Daisy smiled at him softly.

"Causal Friday?" Sweets said, going and sitting the baby in his swing.

"I don't think this is what they had in mind." She said, gesturing to his form. He was wearing only an undershirt and boxers.

"This is causal."

"Go!" Daisy laughed, throwing a towel at him.

"AH!" Sweets yelped before running off to the bedroom to get dressed.

"Your Daddy is a silly head." Daisy smiled at her son, who grabbed his feet and smiled. "And you are adorable."

##################################################################################

"Why am I here, Booth, this is a body dump. I'm a psychologist, I profile, we have been over this." Sweets groaned at the older agent as they trudged.

"This one is weird." Booth said. "We need you to shrink it in person."

"Yes, it is rather strange from what I hear." Brennan said. "In this case, you may want to see it in person."

"Fine, were is it?"

"Dispatch said it was right over..."

"There!" Brennan rushed ahead of them when she saw the yellow tape. They jogged behind her to the tape before ducking under it and going to look at the body. Bones were arranged in a strange circle like shape, with the skull in the middle of the circle with ribs fanned around it like a flower.

"Yeah... That's weird." Sweets said with a sigh, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, it is, so you two go and do your thing." Booth said, waving the two of them towards the bones.

"Right..." Sweets said, going over to the remains. He gazed over them with his expert eyes and Brennan did the same. "Well... this kind of toying with the body... is very disturbed. The scene is very calm and orderly and from the looks of this... The body was bones when they did this which means having either removed the flesh or waiting for it to rot away, either way... It shows organization, possible pre-planning..."

"Sweets, English."

"Right, um... In my opinon you should be looking for more bodies. No way this is the first time they did this. This has to be a serial killer." Sweets sighed.

"I agree." Brennan said.

"What?"

"These bones are from different bodies. This femur is from a male in his thirties and this sternum is that of a women." Brennan said, standing up. "I need these to be brought to the lab so I can look to see just how many bodies we are dealing with."

"Right." Booth sighed, gesturing for the crew of techs to get the bones.

##################################################################################

"Can we tell who the flesh was removed?" Cam asked, looking at the bones.

"Not yet." Brennan said. "We are still sorting through the bones."

"Right..."

"Dr. Brennan... do you see this?" Daisy asked, tilting her head at two bones she was examining.

"What is it?"

"Is it just me or is this bone more porious then this one?" Daisy asked, moving them up a magnifying glass.

"Yes... these bones, the ones from the unidentified male in his thirties, was murdered at least fifteen years before this woman." Brennan nodded. "Good work, Miss Wick."

"Oh, and Dr. Brennan, have you got Christine's dress for the wedding picked out?" Daisy asked, moving the bones back away from magnifying glass.

"Yes, it is beautiful, light purple with flowers on it." Brennan smiled.

"Yay!"

"I have a little dressy outfit for Michael Vincent picked out." Angela smiled. "He is going to be an awesome ring bearer."

"Great." Daisy smiled.

"He looks great in it." Hodgins said, walking over with some swabs. "I'm going to swab the bones, they might have something on them for me."

"I doubt it." Brennan tsked.

"So do I, but I have to try." Hodgins sighed.

##############################################################################

"Four bodies?" Sweets asked, sitting down.

"Yeah, that's what Bones said, there was bones from four bodies." Booth sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Wow..." He said, leaning back in his chair. "Cause of death of any of them?"

"One of them was stabbed." Booth shaked his head. "That's all we know so far besides they were all killed years apart."

"Well, the rest of the bodies should show up soon then." Sweets said.

"Why?"

"He kept them that long, why present them to us now? No, he has a plan, I'm almost willing to bet he has more vitcims."

"Well, we are scanning the area around the dumpsite for more bodies." The older agent said, sitting down himself.

"You won't find any." Sweets sighed. "He has them."

"You don't know that." Booth said.

"Even you don't believe they are going to find anything, Booth."

"Fine, you caught me." Booth rolled his eyes. "Maybe we will find out more when they are identified. Cam is getting DNA from the bone marrow as we speak."

"Right, well I guess we will have to wait then." Sweets said, rubbing his own head.

#################################################################################

"So, this whole serial killer thing is weird, right?" Daisy asked as she crawled into bed with her Lance.

"Yeah." He smiled, kissing her forehead softly and rapping her arms around her.

"What do you think he is going to do with the rest of bones?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with energy and eagerness.

"I don't know, but it's going to be big, he clearly has a plan." Sweets sighed as she nuzzled him.

"I'm sure we can stop him." She smiled and he smiled back. "We are a brillant team, Dr. Brennan won't let anyone get away with this and neither will Agent Booth."

"And neither will I." Sweets smiled, kissing her again.

"I know..." Daisy said, kissing him back. They begun to kiss eachother, pulling eachother closer to one another as they kissed.

Then, the baby started to cry.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** SERIAL KILLER! Because I need something for them to work on when I can't think of a case! And since we don't know anything about this seasons Big Bad, I had to make something up. Yay?**

** So yeah, this is short, sorry about that. It's just sorta an intro for the seriel killer guy. Soooo... yeah, sorry -u-"**

** Also, I am SOOOOO excited for this Thursday's episode of Bones! Baby Sweets is on the way! YAY! :D Can't wait to see it. And the baby.**

** Also, sorry it took me so long to get it up! This cold really hit me hard yesterday. **

** SOOOOO, REVIEW! REVIEW, MY DUCKIES!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Be careful." Daisy peeped, bouncing her son. She smiled at him as he kissed her by her hairline.

"I'll be fine, Daisy, it is just bowling." Sweets smiled at her softly. "Are you going to be okay here, alone with little squirmy wormy?"

"We'll be fine, won't we?" She smiled down at her son, who whined before doing a little wiggle.

"If you need to me to stay..." He said, running a hand up her arm.

"No, baby, you need a night. Go have your night. Go with Booth and Hodgins and have a great time." She pecked his lips softly.

"I also invited Aubrey over."

"You did? Does Booth know?" Daisy blinked at him.

"Nooo... I need them to bond. I'm not always going to be around to be his paper monkey with the baby and the wedding, he needs to get along with Aubrey." Sweets sighed.

"So he can be his paper monkey?" Daisy quirked a playful brow.

"Yes." Sweets nodded before shaking his head. "No, well yeah, but no that's not all. Booth needs to bond with people in the workplace. I trust Aubrey with Booth, he's a good guy."

"Me thinks that Booth isn't the only one with some trust issues at work." Daisy said, poking his shoulder with her free hand.

"What? No." Sweets shook his head. "That's crazy."

"Not really, baby, you were tricked to. They took your friend away, tried to kill him, and then they tried to kill you! You are allowed to have feelings about that."

"I'm fine." Sweets insisted.

"Really? Because I couldn't help but notice that the longer Booth was in jail, the more we found out about the conspirasy, the less you worked with other agents, the more you started working with Dr. Brennan and Saroyan." Daisy tilted her head at him.

"You were just imagining things." Sweets said, giving her another kiss. "I have to go. Good luck with Seely. See you later tonight."

##################################################################################

"Let's get this party started!" Booth clapped his hands together as Sweets walked up the group.

"Sorry I'm late." Sweets smiled at the other two.

"Lets go get us some shoes!" Booth grinned.

"Actually, we still need Aubrey to get here... There he is!" Sweets said, waving at the man as he came into sight. Booth yanked at his arm.

"You invited him!?" Booth whispered in Sweets ear.

"Yes," Sweets nodded, "he's a good guy, Booth. He's my friend."

"Fine..." Booth grumbled and Hodgins snickered at the pair.

"Hey, guys." Aubrey grinned as he jogged up to them. "Thanks again for inviting me, Sweets."

"It's no problem." Sweets grinned and Booth scoffed under his breath, earning a brief glare from Sweets for this.

"I love bowling." Aubrey grinned.

"Well prepare for a butt woopin' because I am the best at this, kid." Booth said.

"Of course you are." Aubrey said, pressing his lips together.

"Let's go get shoes!" Hodgins said, gesturing wildly at the shoes counter.

################################################################################

"You really are a great bowler, Booth." Aubrey said as they group sat down with the food they got at the consession stand.

"I know." Booth said bluntly, not looking at the agent.

"So... how are things going for you so far in the FBI?" Sweets asked Aubrey with a grin.

"Things have been okay, I wish I was in the field more but what can you do?" Aubrey shrugged. "And things have been going better for you at work? Those agents stop picking on you?"

"Yeah, now that I'm a dad they have laid off." Sweets nodded.

"What is he talking about?" Booth asked.

"Yes, I'd like some details to." Hodgins agreed.

"It's nothing, I had some disagreements with some agents while Booth was in jail, they stopped bothering me since my leave when the baby was born." Sweets waved a dissmive hand.

"Agents had a problem with you because of what they thought I did?"

"Well, I was close to you. I professed your innocence. Some people took offense. Plus, everyone knew we were close so I was the cop killer's friend." Sweets shrugged a shoulder.

"Right..." Booth blinked.

"It's fine, they let up." Sweets said again. "I can handle myself."

"Hey, can I see a picture of the little man? You owe me." Aubrey said and Sweets nodded and wipped out his phone before showing the other man a picture of his son. "Awwhhh, now that is cute. I really need to get me one. Man, he looks a lot like you."

"Nah, I see a lot of Daisy in him." Sweets blushed.

"Are you kidding? It looks like you picked a scab or cut a nail and it miraculiously grew into a child." Aubrey said, making Booth snort with humor and Hodgins burst into laughter.

"Thank you..." Sweets grumbled, pouting like a child.

"Cheer up, Sweets, you can go see your clone when we finish bowling." Booth teased, slapping his back.

"Very funny. I quake with your humor."

"Maybe he can carry him around and say he is his future self, that would really freak people out." Hodgins grinned.

"Yes."

"Yes, ha ha, you are all very funny." Sweets rolled his eyes.

"This night is turning out better than I thought." Booth chortled.

##########################################################################

Sweets smiled as they all walked out of the bowling alley. Hodgins was on the phone with Angela and Booth and Aubrey were chatting about some sort of obscure work related thing. It had take most of the night and a lot of laughter at his expence, but the other two agents were starting to bond. He was happy about this, Booth needed to trust someone else besides him and Aubrey and Booth had more in common then either of them knew, Sweets could tell. They just had to see it.

Booth had won every game, of course, but the others had gotten in some good shots. Sweets was happy in the end of the night. He was a little tired, but happy, and about twenty times more relaxed. He really did need this and as great as it was having this little break from Daisy and Seely, he really wanted to get home and hold his son. He wanted to kiss Daisy.

"Hey, see you guys at work?" Aubrey looked to Booth and Sweets as he headed towards his car.

"Yeah." Sweets nodded and Booth gave him a thumbs up.

"Hey, Sweets, you know if anyone gives you any trouble, you can tell me, right?" Booth asked as Sweets stepped up to his car.

"Yeah, I know." Sweets said, getting into his car.

"I hope you do."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** So yeah, bowling. Here it is. I was thinking that maybe it could become a thing they do. Like everyother week or something XD I dunno.**

** And yes, Sweets invited Aubrey. I know many of you don't like him, but I do. Well... only a little. He is a little annoying but he isn't that bad over all. His introduction was poor and covered in Sweets death. It sucks, but he isn't that bad. So yeah. Sorry but I'm not gonna shun him, I'm going to include him in a minor capasity because like Sweets said, he has family now so can't be Booth file monkey. Aubrey can do that. Cover for Sweets when he can't be there for whatever reason. Understand? Yeah?**

** So... short chapter, sorry. I was busy today. Watching, writing, talking... busy busy busy -u-"**

** REVIEW, MY DUCKLINGS!**


	16. Chapter 16

Daisy stirred from her sleep as she felt something small poke in her side. She peeked open he eyes to see her infant son squirming around in his sleep and she smiled before frowning. Why was he in their bed?

"Lance?" She whispered, poking Sweets in the forehead. He eyes fluttered open and he hummed at her. "There is a baby in the bed. Why?" She asked him quietly.

"He was having trouble sleeping." Sweets murmured, placing a soft hand on his tiny baby belly. "I thought he might feel better in ours."

"You are so sweet." She smiled, running a soft hand up his arm. Suddenly, her phone rang out, waking the baby. She scrambled to her phone. "It's Dr. Brennan!" Daisy squeaked, leaping for bed with her phone as her child started to scream out in displeasure at his rude awakening. Sweets quickly brought him to his chest and held him close and starting to sooth his weeping. "Hello... a body came into the lab? ... Yes mam' I can... I'll be there as soon as I get dressed... Yes, Seely is crying, the phone woke him up... It's okay, he would have been up in a few minutes anyway. He is due for a daiper change... Okay, bye."

"A case?" Sweets said, rubbing little Seely's back.

"Yes, you and agent Booth will be alerted if it involves the FBI." Daisy said, yanking off her sleep-t and pants and searching rapidly for a dress. Sweets smiled at her as she tore through their closet and shook his head. After a bit she found a dress and hastly put it on.

Sweets looked down at his son and smiled with him as his mother dashed out while she put on her shoes. Seely sniffled up at him, the tears left in his eyes seeming to magnify the size his pupils as well as making him look adorably pitiful. He kissed his little one's forehead and the infant whined and fisted his shirt in his tiny hands and snuggled up to him.

##################################################################################

"Hey, how is little man doing?" Booth asked when Sweets answered the door.

"Booth, what are you doing here? It's your day off." Sweets blinked at him.

"Yeah, I know, but Christine is off doing some science thing with Max and Bones and I have been neglecting my Uncle duties so I figured I would come by and see the little squirt. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah." Sweets nodded as he stepped aside and let the agent into the apartement.

"Where is he?" Booth asked.

"He's in the swing." Sweets said, walking over to said swing ans smiling at his son inside it. "Hey, buddy, Uncle Booth is here."

"And I brought you something." Booth said, squatting by the swing and handing the child a squeak toy of a hockey puck with the Flyers logo on it. Little Seely smiled and squeezed the thing with all his might, making it squeak, and laughed.

"Booth..." Sweets crossed his arms at the agent, tilting his head.

"What?"

"I already told you, I don't want Seely to play hockey when he gets older. Don't push hockey on him. Hockey is way too volient for him, he could get hurt. He can play soccer like I did." Sweets said.

"Soccer, come on, Sweets, that's so unamerican. I'm not pushing hockey, I'm giving him a toy." Booth said, grabbing one of the baby's tiny feet.

"You could have gotten him a stuffed animal." Sweets gave a flat lock at his transparent friend.

"Can I at least bring him to some games?" Booth asked, sitting on the ground.

"I dunno..."

"Come on, Sweets, let me be the cool uncle that brings him to baseball and hockey games. Please." Booth said, picking up the child and cradling him close.

"Fine..." Sweets huffed.

"Don't worry, buddy, we will get you playing. One step at a time." Booth whispered to the small child and Sweets started to glare holed in Booth's forehead.

"He's going to be hungry soon, I'll make a bottle." Sweets said, walking off. "Don't go anywhere."

"We won't." Booth said, smiling at Seely. "Hey there, little man, don't worry about your dad, I'll talk him into hockey." Booth said before getting a sparkle in his eyes. "And I think I have an idea how.

################################################################################

"I change my mind." Sweets said, trying to scramble away as he watched someone get smacked into the glass.

"Come on, Sweets, we need a player and it'll be nice bounding, right?" Booth said, smacking his hockey stick against Sweets'.

"Wouldn't Aubrey be a better choice?" Sweets whined.

"No." Booth shook his head. "You'll do fine, you are a strong skater, you'll live. And... Daisy, is going to think you are superman. Her big, tough hockey player." Booth smirked, gesturing towards Daisy, who was sitting there with little Seely, both of them bundled up. The little one was more clothes then baby.

"She won't be happy if I break my arm." Sweets lamented.

"But, she will be your nursemaid after the game. She'll nurse your wounds, maybe message your sore muscles..."

"And suddenly I remember why I agreed to this is the first place." Sweets sighed. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Awesome." Booth grinned. "Now, Sweets, you are a strong skater but if you are going to do this you got find some agression."

"Booth..."

"Just go with me here." Booth instisted. "You need to channel some rage, okay?"

"I don't think I have any."

"Sure you do." Booth said, pushing his shoulder. "You just get dig deep man, come on. Push me, shove me, come on." He said, shoving him.

"Booth." Sweets sighed and he was shoved again.

"Come on!"

"Booth!" Sweets grunted, giving the agent a small shove. The pair continued on like this intill Sweets was throughly pumped before heading onto the ice.

At first, things went poorly. Sweets was getting checked constantly. Booth feared he would never turn Sweets to the wonders of hockey intill Sweets became a target from the biggest jackass in the league Booth played in.

"Hey there, little man, what are you going here?" The man sneered as he checked Sweets into the boards for the fifth time. "Better get back to the office, geek."

Then, Booth saw it. A flicker of anger flashing deep in Sweets orbs. Sweets had found it. Booth then watched as Sweets, in an act that Booth had only ever that Sweets would do, skated full speed at the man and all but tackled him into the wall, smashing the other man against the glass so hard he drew blood. Booth hooped and hollered as the ref blew the whisle at Sweets and bansished him to the penalty box.

"That was awesome!" Booth cackled, skating up next to Sweets as he headed towards the box.

"It was liberating, I'll give you that..." Sweets huffed.

"Don't you pretend you didn't enjoy that." Booth smirked.

"I did, I'll admit." Sweets said. "I think it may have helped me deal with some childhood bullying issues." He joked lamely.

"Hey, it was about time someone took that ass down a peg. I'm just upset it wasn't me."

"I'll let you handle it next time." Sweets rolled his eyes.

#######################################################################

Booth's team won in the end, and of course Booth had made the winning shot. Sweets had really gotten into it after that first check he did, making several others afterward and getting sent back to the box once after.

"You killed out there, man." Wendell smiled at them as they entered the changing room.

"Yeah, Booth did do really well." Sweets agreed.

"I'm talking about you, man." Wendell laughed. "I didn't know you had that kind of anger in you."

"Neither did I to be honest." Sweets said, taking off his hemlet. "I'll admit though, I had fun.

"Well, in a few more months I'll be able to join you." Wendell said, patting his shoulder.

"Oh no, I had fun but no way in hell am I ever doing this agian." Sweets said, sheding his jersey.

"I figured." He nodded.

"Hey, maybe Seely could though, when he gets older." Booth said and Sweets seemed to think about it.

"I guess so, this was a good outlet for underlying anger." Sweets said, sounding as if he didn't want to say it at all.

"I just saw him, by the way." Wendell said. "He is cuter then baby animals."

"He is." Sweets agreed. "I better get back to them quick, Seely is probably exhausted."

"No, I'm fine." Booth grinned and Sweets gave the man a flat look while Wendell snickered.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** So this was going to be a case starting chapter buuuutttt... I watched the new ep and... welp, this happened some how.**

** I loved last night's episode, so cute. Little Seely Lance Wick-Sweets. Adorable. I am getting story ideas coming out of my ears after watching the new ep so look out world. Imma coming.**

** But yeah! REVIEW! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

"He's so cute." Christine giggled at the child as he wiggled in her lap. Seely smiled up at her with his toothless little grin and giggled.

"He is." Sweets smiled.

"When is Daddy doing to come back to get me?" Christine looked up at her uncle.

"Soon." Sweets smiled, picking up his son.

"Uncle Sweets, why can't I say jackass?" Christine asked and Sweets turned to give her an owlish look.

"What?" Sweets gasped, instictive covering his sons ears.

"Mommy said I could say it, and then when I called her and my teacher it she told me I couldn't. She tried to explain why but it didn't make much sense." She moved around in her seat.

"Uh, well..." Sweets remembered Booth telling him about this awhile back but he couldn't even imagine the word actually coming her mouth. "Were did you even hear that word?"

"I've heard you and Daddy say it before, but I don't think you realized I heard you." She said. "Why is it a bad word? I heard Mommy say it was another word for a donkey."

"It is but... you see... okay, Christine, you see it... It is also a slang word for... Do you what slang is?"

"Yes." Christine nodded. "Mommy told me."

"You see, Christine, jackass is also a slang word for a really mean person. And because of that it has become a curse word, so when you call your Mommy or your teacher that it's bad." Sweets said, taking a seat by her.

"But I heard you and Daddy say it!"

"Yes, but we are adults." Sweets said with a sigh. "See, adults can use curse words when we want, because we are adults. When you are an adult you can say whatever you want but intill then... just do what your mother and father tell you, okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Sweets." Christine nodded and then there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Sweets said, getting up and answering the door.

"Hey, I'm here for one little girl?" Booth said, peering into the apartement.

"Daddy!" Christine squealed happily, running up and hugging his legs.

"Hello, honey." He ruffled her hair with a smile. "WHat were you and Uncle Sweets talking about?"

"Nothing." Sweets cleared his throat.

"Alrighty." Booth said. "Hey, Sweets, you got a birthday coming up, right?"

"Uhhh... yeah?" Sweets said, lifting his son out of the swing.

"How old are you turning anyway?" Booth asked, tilting his head.

"Um... I dunno." Sweets lied, bringing his little boy closer to his chest.

"Lair." Booth said and Sweets sucked in a breath. Here they go. "Okay so you were born in '85..." He had a look in his eyes like he was doing math in his head before he got a look on his face like he had just won at the county fair. "Dude! You are turning thirty! The big three zero!"

"It's not that big of a deal, Booth." Sweets said, bouncing his boy as he started to fuss.

"Yeah it is, you are finally an adult!" Booth said, patting his shoulder.

"I thought that happened when I had a baby." Sweets rolled his eyes.

"When is your birthday?"

"It's... It's tomorrow, okay?" Sweets sighed before starting to look for the source of his son's agitation and quickly finding that it was dirty daiper. "Ohhh, you have dirty daiper, yes you do. Come on, wiggle worm, lets go that care of that." He cooed to his son as he carried him off.

"Hey, you can't drop that on me and just walk away-" Booth huffed before looking down to his daughter. "Lets go home, sweetie."

"Can I get Uncle Sweets a present?" Christine asked with all the eagerness that she could muster.

"Sure." Booth smiled, taking her hand and leading her from the apartment.

##################################################################################

Sweets woke up with a yawn and rolled over to rap and arm around his precious fiancee only to be greeted with an empty, cold space. He opened his eyes and stared in confusion at the space were his Daisy should be as if the absense of her was something was profoundly confusing. He heard some shuffling coming from outside the door and suddenly the door opened and there stood Daisy, baby in a harness strapped to her chest and a plate of food on a tray in her hands. There was a stack of pancakes on the tray with a lit candle poking out of it.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you." She sang softly, walking up and sitting the tray on his lap. "Happy birthday dear Lanccceeee, happy birthday to you."

"Awwhhh, Daisy, you didn't have to-"

"You shush and make a wish." Daisy smiled at him and he nodded and blew out the candle.

"You are adorable." Sweets smiled at his mate, who got into bed and took the baby out of the harness.

"No, he is adorable." Daisy said, snuggling up to Lance as he dug into breakfast. "How does it feel? Your first birthday as a daddy?"

"Amazing." Sweets smiled at his child, who yawned and blinked at him with large, tired eyes. "Ohhhh, sleepy. He's sleepy. Sleepy baby."

"He's always sleepy." Daisy giggled.

"True." Sweets laughed, rubbing the top of his sons head softly.

"Thirty. You are thirty years old." She said, her tone potraying disbelief.

"Yes, I am."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Sweets said.

"Eat your pancakes." Daisy kissed his cheek and little Seely wiggled with yet another yawn.

##################################################################################

Sweets walked into his office with a small sigh. He kept getting calls from the others wishing him a happy birthday, it was sweet but was starting to wear thin. He looked and saw a gift sitting on his desk all decked out with wrapping paper and bows. He had a feeling Christine was involved with the wrapping of this. He went up to the present and it was confirmed when he saw the card tapped to it saying it was from Booth, Brennan, and Christine.

He smiled at the gift and ran his fingers gently over the rapping before slowly peeling it off and peering inside the box. There was a small collection of ties in the box, one of which had ducks all over it. Christine must have picked that one out. He smiled at the ties, picking them up and examining them one by one. Suddenly, his phone rang out, telling him that he had a text. From Booth.

_"You get the ties?"_ The text read.

_"Yeah."_ He texted back.

_"You wanted to go to Founding Fathers after work to celebrate, birthday boy?" _Booth responded and Sweets thought on it for a moment.

_"Sure." _He texted back.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Short chapter, and late. I'm very sorry, I'm just very busy right now. So sorry, again**

** Next chapter will have the end of Sweets' birthday and the start of the case. :)**

** REVIEW, MY DUCKIES!**


	18. Chapter 18

Sweets smiled as he entered the bar. Work was finally over and Booth and Aubrey were waiting for him.

"Hey there, birthday boy!" Aubrey grinned and Booth turned to see Sweets.

"Hey there! Take a seat my not-so-baby duckling." Booth said, gesturing towards his seat.

"Wouldn't that just make me a duck?" Sweets quirked a brow at the agent.

"Maybe."

"Well you clearly started drinking without me." Sweets scoffed, rolling his at the older man.

"Booth did, I'm here for friendly conversation and to call the ladies to get you two if you start to go overboard." Aubrey said, tapping his glass of soda.

"So like a designated driver? But without the driving?" Sweets chuckled as a beer was sat infront of him.

"Pretty much." Aubrey shrugged a shoulder. "So, Sweets, whats it like turning the big thirty?"

"Awesome." Sweets said as he took a swig of his beer. "Daisy gave me a nice surprise this morning."

"My man." The younger man grinned, holding up a hand for a high-five.

"Not like that!" Sweets laughed, glaring at him playfully. "She made me breakfast in bed with my son. He was so adorable and sleepy."

"I'd imagine so." Booth said. "That was nice of her."

"It was, she sang me happy birthday and everything." Sweets smiled down into his drink. "She's so great."

"It's a good thing you are marrying her then."

"Yeah..." Sweets murmured before taking another drink.

##############################################################################

"Where is he? Where is Lance?" Daisy asked as she walked into the bar, little Selly strapped to her chest, her mentor close behind her.

"And Booth." Brennan said and Aubrey looked at the two women before smiling at the sleeping baby in the harness on Daisy's chest.

"Awwwhhh, now that's adorable." He tilted his head at slumbering child.

"Aubrey, focus." Brennan said. "You called?"

"Right, the two musketeers are over there." Aubrey pionted over to Booth and Sweets, who were sitting at a table off by themselves. Sweets was giggling and clinging to Booth in something that resembled a hug and Booth was laughing his head off.

"Why did you let them get this drunk?" Daisy sighed, watching as her fiancee nearly fell out of his chair.

"Well they weren't this drunk when I called. I tried to make them stop but then Agent Booth called me a bunch of mean names and I left them alone." Aubrey said.

"Let's go rescue them." Daisy sighed and Brennan nodded as they went over to their respective mates.

"Hey, Bones!" Booth said, moving over to hug his wife. "H-hey... it's Sweets' birthday!"

"I know, Booth." Brennan smiled gently at her husband as she helped him to get up. "Come on, Booth, let's go home."

"Whhhyyyy." Booth whinned as she lead him away.

"Hi-ya, Daisy! Oh, you brought the baby!" Sweets gave Daisy a drunken grin and before laying eyes on his precious child. "I wanna- I wanna hold 'im. Gimme." Sweets spread out his arms.

"If you hold the baby you'll drop him, let's get you home." Daisy tried to get her mate to to stand but he shook his head.

"Noooo, I wanna hold him."

"No." Daisy said, helping the man up. "Let's go home, you can hold him there."

"Yay." Sweets smiled and leaned against her frame for support as they tumbled towards the door.

It took two minutes of fumbling and a three minute fight over who could drive but eventually they started on their way home.

##################################################################################

Daisy sighed as she headed back towards the bedroom. She had made Lance go in there while she put the baby down in his crib. She mentally braced herself for whatever would come next. She opened the door and peered inside.

There laid Lance, on the floor, wiggling and flopping on the floor like a fish out of water was he tried to escape his clothing.

"Daisy, help, my clothes are eating me!" Sweets squawked, riggling about.

"Lance, stop struggling, it's making it worse." Daisy said, tried to suppress her laughter at the sight of the man.

"Help!" He slurred as he wiggled around.

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay." Daisy said, rubbing the top of his head. "Just relax and they will let you go. Shhhhh."

"Clothes..." He slurred out as he stopped his struggling. Daisy smiled and nodded at him as she help him out of his shirt before helping him out of his pants.

"There you go. You're free." She kissed his forehead.

"Your pretty." Sweets giggled, pulling her down on the ground with him. "I love you." He kissed her all over her face.

"Yes, I love you to, now get off." Daisy said, turning her face away.

"But your pretty, so so pretty." Sweets rapped his arms around her. "I can't wait to be married to you. Why aren't we married yet?"

"Because our wedding isn't for another few months. Why don't we get in the bed?" Maybe if she could trick him into bed he would just fall asleep.

"If that's what you want." Sweets wiggled his eyebrows. "You going to give me another birthday present?"

"Sure." Daisy said slowly, helping him up and into bed.

"Come here." Sweets opened up his arms to her as he fell back into bed,

"Yes sir." Daisy smiled, crawling into bed and up into his arms.

"You're pretty." He repeated, giving her soft nuzzle.

"You said that before." She shook her head and started to rubbing his back in a soothing motion. "Just relax and close your eyes, baby."

"Pretty..." Sweets slurred as he closed his eyes. Within seconds he was fast asleep. Daisy smiled at him and snuggled closer to them.

"Happy birthday, baby." She whispered as she closed her own eyes.

################################################################################

"Sweets! Booth!" Aubrey said, running into the breakroom. The other two agents flinched visably.

"Keep it down, Aubrey!" Booth hissed.

"Please." Sweets groaned, rubbing his head.

"Opps." Aubrey snickered.

"What do you want?" Booth said, poring his coffee.

"I just wanted to see if you guys had a case yet."

"Get out!" Booth huffed.

"Stop yelling!" Sweets groaned

"No you stop!"

"You!

"No you!"

Aubrey backed away slowly as the two hungover men started a shouting match that while rather halarious to him, was painful for the two of them, which somehow made it funnier to him. He would come back when they were a little less... yell-y.

################################################################################

"Hey, Booth, I hear you and Sweets were worse for wear this morning." Cam smiled at the agent as he walked up to the scene.

"Yes, he was suffering from some intense alcohol poisoning." Brennan said, leaning over the remains.

"Yes, I know, I was there." Booth sighed, sifting into his agent stance. "We both drank a gallon of coffee and now we feel better."

"Well I hope you had fun." Cam chuckled.

"We did, he had a good time. Talked about Daisy and the baby alot though." Booth said, shaking his head. "So what is the story here?"

"The victim is a male... Caucasian." She said. "I see no obvious case of death. I need these remians brought back to the lab." She stood up and took off her gloves.

"That's it?" Booth asked with a slight tilt of his head. "Usually you have the victim's shoesize, age, and where he lives by now."

"Well I'm tired because I spent most of the night up trying to get you to stop climbing the cabnets." Brennan said as she walked away.

"Well, okay then." Cam said, walking away with a smile.

"Come on, Bones, I already said I was sorry!" Booth said as he followed his wife closely.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Yeaahhh... sorry this chapter is sorta short and sucky. I had a college interview last night so I was super busy and I'm a little distracted. Next chapter we find out more about the victim, like his name. Maybe how he died :P**

** REVIEW! ... please? **


	19. Chapter 19

"Mr. Bray, have you found anything on the victim to give us cause of death?" Brennan asked, walking onto the platform with the others as she snapped on her gloves.

"Not yet, but I did just get here." He sighed. "I had a doctor's appointment this morning."

"It went well, I hope." Cam said as she walked up to the body.

"Yeah, it went great." He smiled, nodding his head.

"That's good to hear." Brennan said with a smile as she made her way over to the body. "What have you found so far?"

"The victim is a caucasian male in his late twenties to early thirties. It's hard to find cause of death with all this tissue still left but I did find some remodeled fractures to his zagomatic and several of his ribs. It appears he was a victim of some sort of assault." Wendell said, pionting to the effected areas.

"Yes... quite severe, he is lucky to have survivied an assualt like this. The fractures to the ribs are very well set, so he must have recieved sufficate medical care, maybe we can identify him through his medical records." Brennan said, eyes dancing over the bones before landing on the flangees. "Mr. Bray, did you take note of the fractures on the hands?"

"No, I must have missed them."

"See here, there are fractures to his hand that occured at the same time as his assualt but there is also some new fracturing that occured around time of death, no remolding." Brennan said, running gloved fingers over the fractures.

"Yes, I can see that now... so the victim fought with his attacker." Wendell nodded. "I'll look at the victims skull closer, there might be more fractures left behind by the killer if they fought."

"First, we need the bones clean, like you said, there is still too much flesh to get a clear look at most of the bones." Brennan said, leaning back. "When the others are done here I need to clean the bones and if it would trouble you too much, bring me a cup of expresso." Brennan turned and left the platform.

"Uh, okay." He blinked in the direction she left.

"She had a long night, Wendell, don't be surpised if she asks you again." Jack laughed before looking over the remains.

"Something going on between her and Agent Booth?"

"Nah, he and Sweets got hammered last night so Daisy and Dr. B both had to drag them home." He said as he picked a maggot out of the remains.

"That's right, yesterday was Sweets' birthday. He turned like twenty-five, right?"

"Thirty."

"Damn, well I know how that feels." Wendell laughed.

"Right?"

"Can we please focus on the victim." Cam said with her regular Cam smile.

"Right, well based on the larva and scanvaging I'd say two weeks." Hodgins said as he placed the maggot in a dish.

"Decomp of the tissue agrees." Cam said as she started to sample the tissue.

"I'm going to run his medical records, if that doesn't give us an ID then send the skull over when you all are done this barf making thing." Angela twirled her pen at the remains before walking off.

##################################################################################

"Ben Greenwall?" Sweets asked as he walked down the hall with Booth.

"Yeah, Angela indentified him from his medical records." Booth handed him the file.

"Ben Greenwall, 29, assualted six months ago in a mugging... Says here that they never caught the guy who did it." Sweets said as he quickly read over the file. "A trauma like that can be psycologically damaging, especially if the perpatraitor is never cau-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever." Booth waved a hand the shrink to silence him. "He had a girlfriend that he lived with, go inform her."

"What? Why?" Sweets groaned. "Booth, why can't you ever do this yourself anymore? I don't like doing this either."

"Because I don't want to do it."

"Booth, I can't just do things when you don't want to! I have an infant son and I'm getting married! I have a life now, Booth, can't you get Aubrey to do this?" Sweets sighed as he closed the file. "I have a fitting for a tux today."

"Fine, next time I'll get Aubrey to do, just help me out, please?"

"Fine." Sweets said, walking into the room. The girlfriend was there, standing and looking out the window. "Miss Friburg?"

"Yes?" The woman said, turning a round to face Sweets, revealing herself to be very pregnant. Sweets eyes widened, Booth had negected to inform him of that detail. "An Agent called and said something had happened to Ben?"

"Yes, here, why don't you sit down?" Sweets said, easing the woman into a seat. "Do you need anything?"

"I need to know what happened!" She said with misty eyes, clutching her belly protectively.

"Your boyfriend's... his body was found this morning." Sweets said in a soft, careful voice. "They have been... heavily decomposed."

"Oh God!" She covered her mouth as the tears started to cascade down her cheeks. "What happened to him?"

"We don't know, mam." Sweets said, leaning forward in his seat. "We have our best people investigating."

"Why would anyone do this to Ben? He was such a good man! He never did anything wrong!" She cried. "He never did anything wrong and all he has gotten is pain! It was bad enough after he was assualted. He was so traumatized and it was a rough time... We had just found out I was pregnant and... I thought for awhile that he was going to propose but... now I guess I'll never know..."

"We are doing everthing we can to find out who did this, I promise you." Sweets reached across the table. "Have you heard of Temperance Brennan?"

"The novelist and crime fighter, yeah, I have read all of her books." She wipped her eyes. "Why?"

"She and the team at the Jeffersonian are working on his case." Sweets smiled at her.

"Really? I figured they only took high profile cases, like sentors and cases that had alot of media coverage, like that child murder four years back." She sniffed at him as her tears ceased.

"Nope." Sweets said, smiling brightly at her. "They are on loan to the FBI and Ben was found on federal property. The case is ours so it's the Jeffersonians duty to help us catch the person who did this."

"What do you need from me?"

"I need the number of Ben's employer. Can you get me that?"

"Yes." She nodded, picking up the pen and paper that Sweets slid to her and writing down the number. "Aren't you going to ask me a bunch of questions or something?"

"No, I think you have gone through enough today." Sweets said, taking up the number. "If you need to talk, give me a call." He handed her his card.

"Thank you, sir." She said, taking up the card.

################################################################################

"So they still haven't found cause of death yet?" Daisy asked her darling Lance as she pulled on her nightgown.

"No!" Sweets groaned as he fell back on his bed. "I wish they would hurry up and figure something out."

"Someone is being huffy." She said as she slipped into bed with him.

"I'm not being huffy." He grumbled to himself, turning over in bed to face her and pouting.

"Yes you are..." She smiled at him and rapped her arms around his neck lovingly. "What's bothering you? I know when something is bothering you, you have been acting strange all afternoon."

"It's just... the victim had this girlfriend, she is like a minium of seven months pregnant and I just..." Sweets sucked in a breath and bit his lip. "He was nearly beat to death right after they found out she was pregnant. It was... horrible for her and now he's just gone..."

"Oh, baby..." She said, pulling him closer to herself. "That is so horrible."

"They weren't even married so she isn't even receiving any kind of compensation..." Sweets said, snuggling into her shoudler.

"Terrible."

"I'm really glad we are getting married." He said softly as he snaked his arms around her.

"I am to..." She smiled and tipped his head up so she could look in his eyes. "You aren't dying, remember that."

"Yes." He smiled, leaning up and giving her a gentle kiss. The crying of their infant son rang through the space and the two groaned internally. "I got him." Sweets smiled, getting up and heading towards the door. "I'm coming, wiggle worm!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Sorry it took a few days to get to this, I was really busy -u-"**

** Okay, so I got this guest review on my Baby's first Thanksgiving and I'm just so... GRRRR! RAH! It said the story was horrible and that they were tired of reading baby Sweets and Sweets stories and that the show was about B&B not Sweets. Okay, so that is true. But, Bones only still on because it has a cast of well written, amazing supporting characters. Sweets, Cam, Hodgins, Angela, and all the interns. They make the show special, not just Booth and Brennan, who are both amazing characters as well but if they didn't have all the other characters the show would long dead. There are many people who only watch for the supporting characters. I for one am still watching because I love ALL of the characters, not just B&B, ALL OF THEM. I'm still waiting to see Angela to react at all to Sweets death because I liked their friendship and they were very close but she hasn't even... I'm sorry, I got off piont.**

** So, I got that review from that closeminded little... yeah. And instead of getting dishearted and depressed like I normally would, I got pissed! I'm just so freaking... GRAHHH! So, instead of getting discouraged, I decided to rush this chapter. :3**

** I'm ranting, aren't I? Sorry.**

** REVIEW, MY DUCKIES! PLEASE! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

Daisy walked slowly out of the bedroom, stepping lightly as her bare feet hit the cool floor. After about the third time he had got up to tend to Seely he hadn't come back. She figured they were knocked out on the couch. She looked and confirmed that he had indeed fell asleep on the couch with their baby. Little Seely was curled up in the crook of his father's arm and Sweets' head was tilted towards his son's as he snored softly, an act that didn't seem to disturb the child. Daisy's heart fluttered at the sight of her two men sleeping and then, as if sensing her presence by him, Sweets woke up.

"Morning..." Sweets whispered in a groggy tones and the baby made a noise of happiness in his sleep at the vibrations it sent through his chest.

"Good morning, baby." Daisy smiled at him and he smiled back before starting to get up carefully, as to not wake the child in his arms. "I forgot to ask last night, how did the tux fitting go?"

"It went perfect." Sweets smiled kissing her cheek before handing over their child to her. "We are set."

"Awesome." She said as she her her son close.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Sweets whispered as he made his way over to the kitchen.

"Oh, can you make pancakes?" Daisy's eyes twinkled at the idea. "You make great pancakes."

"Pancakes it is." Sweets smiled before starting to dig into the pantry.

"Do you think Little Seely is going to like pancakes when he gets older?" Daisy asked, gazing upon her sleepy child.

"Daisy, he is four months old. He is still breast-feeding and is afraid of his own farts. I don't think we need to worry about that right now." He chuckled, pulling out pancake mix.

"Your piont?"

"Hush." He smiled, kissing her nose before getting into the fridge and obtaining the milk.

"Fine." Daisy smiled and Seely woke with a fuss. "Oh!"

##################################################################################

"Good morning, Dr. Brennan." Wendell smiled at the woman as she entered the lab.

"Good morning, Mr. Bray, what have you found now that the bones are clean?" She asked as she snapped on her gloves.

"I found some fracturing on the ribs that indicate a gunshot that wouldn't have killed the victim but would certianly would have disabled him long enough to kill him." He said, pointing to the ribs.

"Yes... he would have been in distress, his left lung may have eventally collasped but... It would have killed him..." Brennan looked over the bones. "So still no cause of death?"

"Maybe. I wanted you to look at this before I said anything certain." Wendell said before picking up the hyiod and pointing at a few of the verbre of the neck. "There is perimortem damage here that indicates some sort of blow..."

"Yes... Someone struck the victim very hard in the throat."

"A punch?"

"No, too much damage and too localized, think... baseball bat."

"So someone struck the victim with a bat of some sort..." Wendell nodded slowly, understanding.

"Yes, it certainly would have crushed his windpipe..." Brennan nodded. "It would have taken awhile for him to die."

"So... the killer smacks him in the throat with a bat, then shots him? They clearly haven't done this before."

"I'll tell Sweets, he can build a profiler for the killer with this. Booth will be happy." Brennan nodded, walking away.

##################################################################################

"Hey, Sweets, I hear Bones called you so you can build a profile." Booth said, leaning against the doorway of his office.

"Yeah, the killer hit him in the throat and shot him." Sweets said. "We don't know which order for certain but either way, this killer is very inexperienced."

"Look... I know that since you saw the girlfriend you have been a little... surly."

"Surly? Who's the shrink now?" Sweets scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"Look, Sweets-"

"I just want to find who did this, okay? That poor woman deserves to know what happened to the father of her child." Sweets asserted, standing up and slamming his hand on his desk.

"Hey! I understand you are upset because you draw paralells with this victim but if you take tone like that with me again I will take you off this case!" Booth got into Sweets face and the two locked eyes for a moment before Sweets backed down.

"Right... I'm sorry." Sweets said in a much softer voice, sitting back down. "I just- I really want to catch the guy who did this."

"I know... Look, Sweets, after this guy was attacked he was really traumatized... So I have to ask... how you have been doing? Since you were..." Booth sucked his teeth and Sweets looked up at him.

"Since I was nearly beaten to death?"

"It's been about five months... you still have to go to physcial therapy once a week." Booth said.

"It's fine, I'm fine. This isn't my first rodeo. In fact, I have my last appointment next week."

"I know, I'm just... I'm thinking like you. This whole thing could be bringing up feelings from when you were a kid and I just-"

"I'm fine, Booth, Daisy has been very helpful." Sweets said. "I don't have time to be traumatized, Booth, I have a son now. I'm getting married. Plus, I'm very well equiped to deal with trauma. I'll be fine."

"Sweets-"

"I'd like to focus on this profile, if you don't mind." He said and Booth nodded.

"Right." Booth sighed, starting to back away. "Give me a call, alright?"

"Right."

###############################################################################

"You haven't found anything else on the bones?" Sweets asked with a sigh as he sat his tea down.

"No, but since we have found time of death, cause of death, and when Hodgins went back to where the body was found, he found evidence that that is where he was shot. He looking for a bullet right now." Brennan said. "Our work is nearly done, so it's on you and Booth to find the killer this time, I'm afraid. Even if he finds the bullet you two will have to fine whoms gun it was shot from." She sipped her tea.

"Right, well we are hitting nothing but dead ends. His boss, co-workers, everyone says he was a great guy. He was a little jumpy after his assualt, sometimes he would snap at his co-workers if he thought he was threatened but... no one had any real problems, if anything they were only concerned about him, sorry that he died." Booth sighed, shaking his head. "I think we have to bring the girlfriend back in."

"No, she has been through enough. We should just revisit some of the co-workers." Sweets said, giving Booth a look that read as stand-offish.

"Sweets, there is nothing left there. We don't have any other options."

"No! There has to be something else!"

"Sweets, look, I didn't want to have to do this but you are obviously too emotionally involved with this and you keep trying to undermine me during interviews-"

"I said was sorry about that, Booth, please- please, don't-" Sweets shook his head, seeing where Booth was going with this. He didn't like it.

"I'm sorry, Sweets, I'm going to have to take you off the case. Aubrey is going to be my number two of the FBI side of things intill you calm down." Booth said and Sweet gave him a hard glare before getting up and storming away.

"He took that better then I thought he would." Brennan said, looking calmly in the direction Sweets left.

"I had to do it, Bones, he was getting too emotionally involved."

"I know."

"He was starting to undermine me."

"I know."

"I had to do it."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"I just hope the kid understands." Booth sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"You are worried about Sweets." Brennan said, though it was more like a question than anything else.

"Yeah, I mean he had something horrible happen to him, you know? Like me. And I was... real messed up for awhile after everything went down at the old house. Sweets hasn't even reacted at all outside of his deciding to marry Daisy. I'm just worried that now that the excitement from the baby and the engagement is dying down that he might start to really... feel what has happened to him." Booth said. "He never confronts it when something happens to him."

"Maybe you should look into getting him assigned to a shink of his own."

"He would never agree to that." Booth scoffed, leaning back in his chair. "He wouldn't when Pelant used his work against us and he certaintly isn't now."

"Maybe you should try talking to him yourself."

"Yeah, that's a real good plan if I'm looking to get punched in the face." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Then what else can we do?" Brennan said and then suddenly they were both struck with a bolt of inspiration.

"Gordon Gordon!" They said in unison.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** So this chapter is a little weird, a lot of personal stuff in there. I guess I'm starting to melt into the shows A-plot B-plot when it comes to this case. Sorry -u-" **

** Don't worry, this whole case gets wrapped up next chapter and all will make sense. Probably. I hope. **

** I hope this was any good. Review, please, my duckies :D**

** Also, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, I apprecaite it.**


	21. Chapter 21

"Alright, Aubrey, just sit there and look pretty this time, okay? No wise cracks." Booth gave the younger man a flat look.

"I promise, I'll be the perfect lacky." Aubrey nodded.

"I'm serious, this woman is very pregnant, okay? We have to be careful and gentle with her. She's been through a lot lately."

"I got it, I got it. Lets just go." Aubrey said with a roll of the eyes and Booth opened the door.

"Hello, Miss Friburg." Booth smiled as they entered the room. The woman looked up at them, rubbing her pregnant stomach and sniffling slightly.

"Hello? I thought Dr. Sweets was going to..."

"He is busy with another case." Booth lied, sitting down.

"We just need to ask you some more questions about the last day you saw your boyfriend." Aubrey said as he took a seat. "It should only take a minute." He smiled and the woman nodded lightly.

"Okay then." She said softly, looking down at the table.

"Okay, so did he seem anymore agitated then usaul when you last saw him? Did he talk about any agruements?"Booth asked, leaning forward and putting his elbows on the table.

"No... no it was just an ordinary day, he was acting normal. He was a little tired, but he always was lately. He was having trouble sleeping since the... since the accident." She sniffled and held her belly tighter.

"Did he mention that he was going to go anywhere?" Booth asked.

"No... wait, wait. Yeah, he did. He said he was going to the pawn shop to exchange some things." She wipped at her eyes with her free hand. "It was a big step for him to. He went to the pawnshop right before he was attacked... he was really making strides in recovery."

"Alright, anything else?"

"No... no."

"Okay, can you please write down the adress of the pawn shop?" Booth slid the woman a peice of paper and she nodded and scribbled the adress on it.

################################################################################

Little Seely smiled and wiggled as he smiled up at his father. Sweets smiled back at his baby and held him closer. He knew he wasn't supposed to have him at work but after Booth kicked him off the case he needed a pick-me-up. A really adorable pick-me-up. He was sitting in his chair at his desk, turned so no one could see the baby with the daiper bag hidden under his desk. He cooed softly at the child, tickling him under his little chin and making him giggle.

"Dr. Sweets?" A familar british voice sounded and Sweets looked behind him, making sure to keep the baby hidden by only turning his head.

"Gordon Gordon!" Sweets smiled at the older man. "What are you doing here?"

"Agent Booth called me with some concerns." He said before pausing when he herd the sound of soft cooing. "Is there a baby in here?"

"Maybe." Sweets said, turning around so that he was fully visiable and revealing the infant in his arms.

"So this must be the son Agent Booth told me about." Gordon Gordon grinned at the tiny human. "Well he's as cute gumdrops, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Sweets said, bouncing him lightly.

"I must question why he is here, though, the FBI is no place for a baby." The British man walked over and sat on the couch as the younger man got up and went over to his chair.

"I was really upset when Booth took me off the case we were working on so I just sorta... took him from daycare. I needed a pick-me-up." Sweets said as he sat down.

"Yes, well that is why I'm here, actually. Agent Booth expressed some worries that you might not be dealing with your trauma." Gordon Gordon said as he slid into a shrinky pose like it was an old shoe. "He said you reacted badly to be removed from the cause for an Agent Aubrey?"

"I wanted to solve this one, I'm invested in it. I am upset that Booth kicked me off." Sweets sighed with a slight roll of the eyes.

"And what about this Aubrey character? How do you fill about his replacing you as Booth FBI partner intill he deems you ready to work cases with him again?"

"I don't like that I got kicked off, but I have to say I'm glad if anyone took my place, it's him. Aubrey is a good guy, we are friends. He is even coming to my wedding. He'd be a groomsman but we want an even number on each side and I already have Booth as a best man and Hodgins as a groomsman, so he promised to come to the wedding and do the robot with me at the resception." Sweets said, looking down at his child. "I'll be back to working with Booth soon anyway."

"You aren't jelious of this Aubrey? That his relationship will interfer with your relationship with Booth?"

"Not normally, right now, just a smig, but I'm not a petty person."

"Right..." Gordon Gordon nodded, looking the shrink over.

"What?"

"How are you feeling, Dr. Sweets?"

"Fine."

"You know better then to try lying to me, Dr. Sweets."

"Fine, I'm angry, okay? I'm angry with Booth. He was been butting into my business this whole case, when he doesn't even know what he is talking about." Sweets huffed and the baby started to fuss. He looked down at the baby and rocked him softly.

"He might actually be right this time, Dr. Sweets. His is a geniune concern. You must face what happened if you are going to move on with your life." He said, twirling a finger at him. "He knows what he is talking about, Dr. Sweets."

"I was attacked. That's what happened." Sweets said, refusing eye conact with the older man.

"Wrong again." Gordon tsked, shaking his head. "The establishment you work for turned out to be corrupt, your best friend was almost killed and then he was thrown in jail, and then you were almost killed as well! You have been through a lot and you haven't dealt with it. Booth has. He has festered and yelled and now he is starting to trust again. Now in the excitement of the baby and this wedding proposal you might have been able to push these feelings back but I'm guessing that that excitement is wearing off. You have started to have nightmares?"

"Yes..." Sweets murmured in a quiet voice.

"And how have you been doing with those?"

"Fine... Daisy is a big help. She calms me down, holds me close, and gives me a bunch of little kisses." Sweets smiled slightly.

"See, that is progress." Gordon Gordon smiled. "You let her help. I'm afraid you will need more help then that, though."

"I need to see a shrink." Sweets sighed, rocking his son as the child yawned.

"Yes."

"But not you."

"I'm not a psychologist anymore, I'm a chef." He said, standing up. "But you should come by my restraunt some time with that little woman of your's, I can get you a discount."

"Thank you."

"And thank you, Dr. Sweets, for listening, I hope you find yourself help soon."

##################################################################################

"Hey, Booth?" Sweets said, knocking on the doorway softly. Booth looked up from his computer.

"Hey, Sweets!"

"You sicced Gordon Gordon on me?"

"A possiblity." Booth said, but that look on his face read 'yes.'

"Well, thank you, for that. I just wanted to inform you I might not be available to work for two weeks while I recieve some... counciling." Sweets cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Good for you." Booth smiled. "Aubrey will do a good job for now, kid's got spunk."

"Thanks... how is the case going, by the way?"

"It's all but ceiled up now." Booth said, leaning forward. "Aubrey and I went to the pawnshop the victim went to, got the vidoes from outside of the shop shows the orginal assault. The pawnshop owner went to return something that the victim left in there, tapped his shoulder and he went ballistic. The owner picked up a bat in the alley to defend himself, smacked him in the neck and loaded him into his van when he passed out. Hodgins found the bullet, it matches the owners gun."

"So you just gotta do some finishing paperwork, huh?" Sweets said. "Wait, wait... why did he shot him?"

"He thought he had killed him with the bat so he brought him out there to dump him but then he moved. He panicked, shot him and ran." Booth shrugged a shoulder.

"Damn..."

"Yeah."

"So... see you at work tomorrow?"

"Yeah. And at lunch, right?"

"Maybe, I'll have to check when my appiontment is." Sweets smiled before strolling away.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Short, sucky ending because I'm tired and upset and having internet issues. Please review, I really need the pick-me-up... please?**


	22. Chapter 22

"Look who got up to see his daddy." Sweets heard Daisy's voice cooe along with the sounds of a babbling baby and turned to she his lovely faincee with his adorable little son wiggling happily in her arms.

"Heeeyyyy, buddy." Sweets smiled, reaching over and plucking the tiny child from her arms. "Hi, you are a happy camper this morning, huh? Yes, you are. Yeah."

"Your first therapy session is today, right baby?" Daisy asked, getting close up to him and sitting her head on his shoulder as she leaned into him.

"Yeah." Sweets said before planting a kiss on her temple.

"I hope it helps, I want you to be better. I don't like it when you have nightmares." She gave him a soft nuzzle.

"I'm not a fan either."

"Shut up." Daisy giggled, swatting him.

"Never." He smiled before giving her another kiss, this time on the mouth. Daisy smiled and rapped her arms arm him and her son, careful to not squish the child.

"My handsome men." She murmured, running her fingers over little Seeley's soft curls. "So handsome." She kissed Sweets' cheek and cuddled up to him.

"Your affectionate this morning." Sweets laughed, giving her a nuzzle. "Your not pregnant again, are you?"

"Mean. Mean handsome man." Daisy glared at him with a smile. "I'm not pregnant."

"It was just a question." Sweets teased before gently slipping the child over to his mother. "I gotta get ready. I want to make a good first impression with the shrink."

"Okay."

##################################################################################

"Hello, Dr. Sweets." The doctor smiled as Sweets walked in. Sweets smiled nerviously, going and sitting down slowly.

"Please, call me Lance." He cleared his throat.

"Alright then, Lance, I'm Dr. Godard." The man smiled and they shook hands. "You seem nervious."

"Yeah, well, the last time I saw a psychologist was when I was a kid." Sweets rubbed the back of his neck. He felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest.

"Yes, it said in your file you were a victim of child abuse in the foster system. That must of been hard for you."

"Well yes, but that is not why we are here." Sweets said, shifting in his seat slightly.

"Right, we are hear to discuss what has happened over thesse past few months. Where would you like the begin?"

"At the start, I suppose... the discovery of the conspiracy." Sweets murmured and the man nodded.

"Yes, I heard about that, your friend was the agent on the case, yes?"

"Yeah, Booth, he, with the help of me and the team- well we all found out that... there was some sort of conspiracy. At first it was the possiblity of one corrupt officer helping to cover up crimes but then..." Sweets sucked in a breath. "A man who was going to come forward with infomation was murdered... we discovered this whole, corrupt web of blackmailers, but that wasn't clear intill a little latter but... We knew that there were men in the government... working for some outside force. We... didn't know who we could trust."

"You and Agent Booth?"

"Yeah... Booth was dedicated to the FBI and I... well I have spent almost all of my adult life here."

"Well I imagine you may have had some trust issues already, am I right?"

"Yeah... a little."

"Yes, I can tell that about you. Which is why I'm surprised you would tell me all this." The shrink tilted his head at his patient.

"I know I can trust youu. I'm a shrink, I know that I can trust a fellow shrink."

"Yes, well... Why don't you tell me how you felt when you found this conspiracy?"

"I was... scaried. I didn't know what would happen. I was worried about Booth, he has such faith in the system and suddenly it was just... wrecked. I was nervious. The guy in the coffeeroom could have been some sort of murderer-spy. There could be a wire in my car... I was just... scaried." Sweets said before pausing. "And then, I wasn't, because Daisy told me she was pregnant. Then I was happy."

"You weren't worried for them? Her and the baby?"

"Not at first, but then I was, I was briefly worried about someone hurting them but then..."

"Then?"

"Well, for lack of a term, then the shit hit the fan." Sweets ran a hand through his hair. "Thats when Booth was... was..." Sweets sucked in a breath again as strong feeling batted at his emotional wall. He didn't like to think about Booth almost dying. He had been so busy helping Brennan and Christine that he never really got to deal with it. It seemed to be a common pattern in the whole series of events. Him pushing himself back so he could help others. "Booth was attacked. Three trained Delta force officers were sent to... to kill him."

"Yes, I believe I heard about this aswell... he killed them?"

"Yeah, but not before one of them landed a shot on him..." Sweets clenched his eyes shut to try to keep the tears glimmering in his emotional eyes. "He was sent to the hospital... but then once he was out of surgery he was arrested. Once he was in stable condition they moved him to the medical ward at the prison. We only got to see him once..."

"That must have been hard on you, you seem to be close to Agent Booth."

"He is like my brother..." Sweets said in a small voice. "He... He was so pale. Chained to his bed, like an animal. He looked like a dead man."

"And how did that make you feel?" The shrink asked.

**(AN: AGH! I'm sorry! I can't write this part anymore, it's too sad! Sorry!)**

##################################################################################

Sweets sighed as he entered the waiting room that ajoined to his office. He was worn out. Therapy was excuasting. He rubbed his sore eyes and shook his head. He had spent the rest of the session talking about Booth's attack. He just wanted to sit down at his desk and take a nap then go home to his Daisy and their precious child.

He opened his door and found, to complete shock, a complete skeleton. Sitting in his chair.

It's bones were clean and some were different sizes and color but were all in place. The bones were rearticulated in a pose, like he was thinking about something.

_Theres a dead body in your office. Someone broke into your office and put a skeleton in your chair._

Then, he screamed.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

** This chapter is SUPER short and I am SUPER sorry but my fingers are cramping and I have a headache... sorry. And more sorry... I'm really really tired... mentally, at least... graghhh**

** But, yeah, Review! Please :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Brennan walked speedily down the hall of the FBI. She had received a call saying there was a skeleton in the FBI, minutes later she had gotta a call from Booth saying it was in Sweets' office. This was not good. She walked up towards the office and say Sweets standing in the ajoining waiting room to his office, looking into the office with a wide-eyed, disturbed look with a frightened grimance on his face. His arms were crossed tightly across his chest in a boardline protective way.

"What's going on?" She asked, walking up to Sweets.

"Some psycho left a skeleton in Sweets office, that's what's goin' on!" Booth said, walking out of the office. "It's in there... in the chair."

"Yes." Brennan nodded and walked into the office to examine the remains.

"It looks like he got in through the ducts..." Booth said to Sweets, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Assembled the skeleton, climbed back out the ducts... Hey, are you okay, Sweets?"

"There is a skeleton in my office."

"Yes, I can see it."

"Booth, there is a SKELETON in my OFFICE!" He flailed out an arm at the general direction of his office. "Some put a skeleton INSIDE MY OFFICE."

"I'm sensing some tension." Booth said, looking Sweets over.

"You THINK?"

"Booth?" Brennan's voice called and Booth and Sweets both looked over.

"Yeah, Bones?"

"You remember the case we got a few weeks ago? The one with the bones from four different bodies?"

"The one with the creepy, satan circle? Yeah." Booth nodded. "Why?"

"Some of these bones match those of the previous victims... others do not." Brennan scrunched her brows at the remains. "This skull doesn't appear to go with any of the previous victims... niether do these hips or sternum, though they seem to match the skull... Some of these other bones don't match either, but they don't seem to match each other. If this is the same killer, then there are at least... five more victims."

"Damn." Booth sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"This was his plan!" Sweets jumped, pointing at the bones. "I knew he had a plan!"

"Why would he put a skeleton in your office?"

"Because he wants to play head games with me." Sweets said. "He must have read about me somewhere..."

"He wants to play head games with a shrink, this guy is bonkers."

"Sweets, I hope you don't mind but I need to take this chair as well as the skeleton so that Hodgins can check for particulates." Brennan said, gesturing towards the chair.

"Please, and burn it when you are done. I don't think I can look at it the same again." Sweets said.

"Thank you." Brennan nodded.

################################################################################

"There are bones here from at least eight bodies..." Arrasto said as he looked over the bones.

"Yes, three of them are known victims of the same killer... the others are new." Brennan nodded and picked up a ribs. "This victim was stabbed. Tracy Morgan. One of the victims from the first set."

"It appears this one was stabbed as well." The intern said, picking up a different rib.

"Yes... this is from one of the unknowns."

"So we have a crazy stabber who likes to leave bones places? Solves itself." Angela said, walking up to the table. "Can I have this skull or what?"

"Yes." Brennan nodded, handing the skull over to her. "Also, if it helps in the search for this woman's indentity, she has given birth before." Brennan said, pointing towards the hips.

"A dead mother. Perfect." Angela sighed through her nose as she walked off with the skull.

"Have you found any particulates on the chair, Hodgins?" Brennan looked over to the sciencist.

"Well I found some semen and vaginal fluids, of various ages," Hodgins said with a sneaky smile, "but I don't think the killer left it there."

"Sweets and Daisy have been known to have sex in his office, yes." Brennan nodded, unfazed while Cam and Arrasto wrinkled their noses slightly.

"Anything relevant found on the chair, Dr. Hodgins?" Cam said as she took a marrow sample from one of the new victims.

"No, this guy is good..." Hodgins sighed as he turned off his black light.

"We have to find something... This man is after Sweets. We can not let him get hurt again." Brennan said, sitting the bone in her hand down.

"We will stop him eventually, Dr. B, you know that and Booth won't let anything happen to Sweets. You know that to." Hodgins walked over to the bones.

"Yes... Booth can be very protective." Brennan nodded.

##################################################################################

Angela tilted her head at the skull as she finished putting on tissue markers and backed away from the skull and picked up her sketch book and flipping it open before sitting down. She was going old school on this one. She needed to draw something today, even if it was a dead woman.

After she got the basic shape of the face down, she started to add details. According to Brennan, the woman was in her fifties but when she felt the skull she could tell the woman probably looked younger then that. She drew the nose, then she went on to the cheekbones. She continued on, drawing the eyes and the lips. Angela tilted her head at the picture that was forming. This woman was pretty good looking for her age.

She added the last of the details to the face and then held it up to look at it closer. She drew her eyebrows together. There was something erielly familar about her that she couldn't put her finger on. A strange knot formed in her stomach as she scanned the sketch to run it.

She went over and started to run the program, she ran across the national missing persons data base, with this guy who knows where this poor woman was from. The knot grew as the photos flickered by at a lightening fast pace intill after several minutes a ding sounded and a picture of a woman in some bizzare, brightly colored clothes. She looked at the identity at the woman and her stomach dropped.

_Margret Lily Sweets, 53, circus worker, commonly known as the Mystical M. Last seen in florida. Reported missing by her boss two months ago. _

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

** ANNDDDD short chapter again. Sorry. Very very sorry...**

** So, I finally decided to continue the serial killer plot from chapter fourteen. Yay? Interesting? Maybe? XD**

** Can you guess who this woman is? Can you? Did I make it clear enough? If not, all will be revealed next chapter. **

** Also, sorry not much Sweets in this one. -u-" I got carried away with all these other wonderful characters, I guess. **

** REVIEW! REVIEW, MY DUCKIES! :D **


	24. Chapter 24

"Bad. Bad bad bad. This is BAD!" Angela said as she rushed into Brennan's office, tablet in her hand and an upset grimance on her face. "I found the indenty of the skull."

"How is that bad?" Brennan asked as a look of confusion spread across her face.

"Because it's Sweets' birth mother." Angela said, handing over the tablet. "I didn't want it to be. I even ran dentals to make sure... but it's her."

"This _is_ bad..." Brennan said, reading over the records.

"How are we supposed tell Sweets this? His mother was murdered then pieces of her body were left in his office. He's going to freak out." Angela said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "This is aweful."

"Maybe he won't mind. He commonly refers to his adoptive parents as his mother and father." Brennan suggested.

"Bren, he is going to he told that the woman that gave birth to him is dead, murdered. This is some of the worst news he is going to receive since he was told the his parents had whatever killed them." Angela sighed. "I don't want to tell him. Do we have to?"

"I believe you know the answer to that..." Brennan said, handing back her tablet. "How are we going to tell him...?"

"Carefully, but first, we need to tell the others. He is going to need all of us." Angela said, giving a sigh that was fringed with sadness.

"Yes, he is." Brennan said, standing up.

###############################################################################

Sweets walked into the office hands in his pockets. He had spent the afternoon with little Seeley and Daisy and now he was conciderably more calm then he was at the office. Brennan had called him over to the lab, saying they had to tell him something important they found about the case. There was something strange her voice that he couldn't indentify over the phone.

"Hey, what's up-" Sweets said as he walked into Angela's office, blinking at the room in surprise. The whole team was there. "What are all of you doing here?"

"We have to tell you something." Hodgins said, shuffling his feet slightly.

"O-kaayyy..." Sweets said slowly, nodding.

"You should sit down." Booth said, putting a hand on Sweets' shoulder as he led him over to the couch.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"We... found the indenity of the skull..." Angela said slowly, refusing to make any eye contact with the bewildered shrink.

"So?"

"The victim was Margret Sweets, carnival physic." Angela said, pulling up the picture of Sweets mother. "Reported missing two months ago... found earlier today, severly decomposed. Your birth mother was murdered... and her skull, sternum and hips were left in your office... I'm so sorry, Sweets."

Then, it was silent. Sweets sat there and just stared. He stared at the picture on the screen. His face was blank and his eyes gave away no emotions. The team sat and waited for a reaction, any reaction at all. Sweets blinked at the picture, then at the team.

"No."

"What?" Cam said, looking at him with wide eyes as they all exchanged looks.

"No, it's not her." Sweets said, standing up.

"I ran dentals, Sweets."

"No! You did it wrong!" Sweets hissed, turning towards the door. "You're wrong!"

Before anyone could stop him, he was gone from the room.

##################################################################################

Daisy walked slowly into the apartment, finding it dark and silent. They had just told her about what happened today. She had dropped off Seeley with Angela and Hodgins for the night. She needed to be alone with her Lance-a-lot right now, for his sake. She peeked into the bedroom to see Lance, laying perfectly still on his side in bed. She tilted her head sadly at her hurting hubby.

"Baby?" She whispered in the softest voice she muster up, walking slowly up to the bed.

"Where's the baby?" Sweets whispered back, his voice was soft and it was clear that he had been crying earlier but had stopped.

"He is speading the night with Angela and Dr. Hodgins... I figured you might want a nice, quiet night after today..." She went over and crawled into bed next to him. "I'm so sorry about what happened... with finding out about your mom..."

"I don't know why I'm upset, she was never my mother, Mrs. Finnely was..." Sweets said, curling up slightly and shaking his head.

"The woman gave birth to you, she gave you life and now she's gone, you are allowed to be sad, Lance." She said softly, rapping her arms around him softly.

"But she also be gave me gave me up, I shouldn't care what happened to her." He said, burrying his head in her shoulder.

"But you do, because you are good person, a caring, sweet person." She rubbed soft circles in his back in an attempt to sooth him. "You care about all people, even if you might not like them."

"In the note... that she pinned to my chest when she left me at the half-way house... she said she was giving me up because she loved me, and wanted a better life for me. That's also why she wouldn't see me when I tracked her down... Do you think that's true?"

"Of course it is, baby... You weren't meant to be a circus performer, you were meant to be a psychologist... and to be with me and the team." She gave him a soft kiss on the top of his head, his hair tickling at her nose.

Sweets simply curled up in her arms and allowed her to comfort him. After several minutes he was fast asleep.

#############################################################################

"Hey, Sweets, how are you doing?" Angela asked as she opened the door to Daisy and Sweets.

"Better, I cried, I mourned, and Daisy comforted me. I'm going to be okay." Sweets said with a slight smile that had sad undertones.

"That's good to hear." She smiled back at him.

"I believe we came here for one four month child?" Sweets cleared his throat.

"No, you can't have him. He's ours now." She teased as she let the couple in. "Boys! The Lovebirds are here!" She called into the house as they walked inside and two disapionted whines came from the living room.

They went into the living room to see Hodgins and Michael Vincent, crowded around little the blanket little Seeley was laying on. Michael was shaking a rattle at him, making him giggle happily.

"You can't have him." Hodgins said. "We want to keep it." Hodgins said, rubbing the baby's belly and the child babbled happily.

"He's talkitive today." Daisy smiled at her son as he babbled. "Was he good for you?"

"He was a little angel." Angela smiled. "He's a pretty sound sleeper, huh?"

"Yeah, he has been sleeping at more regular intervals now." She said, tilting her head at the boys on the floor.

"I like Uncle Sweets' baby." Michael said. "He is really cute."

"Michael loved playing with him." Angela said, gathering up the baby's think.

"One time, they even let me rock him to sleep!" Michael grinned at them.

"That's great, buddy." Sweets said, picking his son up and cradling him close.

"Hey, Sweets, how ya doing?" Hodgins said, brows moving to express slight concern.

"I'm fine." He answered, though he never took his eyes off his baby. Sweets pulled the boy closer and the little boy smiled up at his daddy and garbled up at him.

"You sure?"

"Mhm." Sweets said, though he still didn't look up at him, only at the boy. What was he going to do? Were Daisy and Seeley in trouble? Also, what was he doing to do when the baby got older and asked about his grandparents? Sweets head was full of questions. HE would think about them later, for now all he wanted was to hold his little boy. "He has my mom's nose... I didn't notice that before."

"To be fair, you have your mother's nose." Daisy shook her head at her lover playfully.

"Yeah, but its more noticable on him."

"Okay." Daisy smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Sweets gave her a quick kiss back before looking back to his son.

"We'll see you two later?" Hodgins asked, getting up off the floor.

"Yeah, you will. We have a lot to do." Sweets said,, turning around a walking off, Daisy close behind him. "Bye!"

"Bye!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Chapter is short, sorry -u-"**

** So this mostlyy dealt with the emotion part of the Sweets birth mother thing, next chapter the case will resume itself. Okay? Okay. Yeah...**

** REVIEW! REVIEW, MY DUCKIES!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey, Sweets, we need you to come to the-" Booth walked into the break room were the shrink was standing. He stopped his words when the young man turned to revealed the baby strapped to his chest in a harness. "Why."

"I'm just being caustious." Sweets said, rubbing his sons head.

"I'm not even going to say anything about this. Get your crazy butt into the confernce room, Aubrey and I have to talk to you."

"Right." Sweets sighed through his nose. "Lets go, little buddy." Sweets shook one of his sons feet and leaving the room. Soon, the men arrived at the conferance room, where Aubrey was waiting.

"Why?" Aubrey asked, waving a hand at the baby strapped to his co-worker.

"Don't ask." Booth said, shaking his head.

"Right, well we need to talk, Sweets." Aubrey said, taking a seat.

"We do..."

"So, Sweets, what does... this latest development mean?" Booth said, taking a seat as well. Sweets sighed a took a seat, taking the baby from the harness.

"Well, clearly it's personal." Sweets said as his son curled up and grabbed his feet in an act of 'I'm adorable and you should love me forever.'

"So you know the person who did this?"

"Or he knew me, at some piont. He probably believes I wronged him at some period in his life, likely fifteen years ago, when the first murder occured."

"You were fifteen." Aubrey said.

"I was in college, maybe it was someone I bested intellectually?" Sweets sighed and his baby squirmed happily.

"Maybe." Booth said. "Can you think of anything that happened when you were that age?"

"No... I started college in the summer that I turned fourteen, by the time I was fifteen I was finishing up my Associates Degree." Sweets sighed.

"Damn." Aubrey said, blinking at the other man owlishly.

"Language." Sweets hissed, covering his son's ears.

"Sorry." Aubrey blushed.

"Focus, guys." Booth said, tapping the table.

"Right." They said in unison.

"Alright... just think about it, okay?" Booth sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I will." Sweets nodded.

"Hey, can I hold the baby?" Aubrey grinned and Booth gave the man a flat look.

"Sure." Sweets smiled, handing over the little wiggly worm.

"Man, I REALLY need to get me one of these." Aubrey said, holding the tiny child. "I think he likes me."

"He like everybody, pretty much. Except clowns. He saw a clown the other day at the park and he cried."

"Smart kid." Booth said, shuddering.

"Wait..." Sweets said, drawing his brows together. "I think I remember something..."

"What?"

"Towards the end of my courses for my Associates... one of the scholarships I got, it provided by a wealth benifactor. His company took a hit and they had to drop off a bunch of people from the scholarship. I got to keep mine but a friend of mine, he was only a few years older than me, lost his. He was smart, I.Q. of 132. I was always a little worried about him because he showed some psychopathic traits but I never thought..." Sweets sucked in a breath. "He swore revenge on me, he thinks that I'm the reason he didn't keep his scholarship... I didn't think he would do anything like this..."

"Why was the scholarship so important?"

"It was a big scholarship... he had to drop out because he couldn't pay." Sweets sighed.

"Name?"

"James Randall." Sweets said, taking his child back from Aubrey. "If this he really was a psychopath then lossing the scholarship and dropping out could have triggered him to start killing."

"I'll try to locate him." Booth said, standing up and walking out.

################################################################################

"What do you mean, he doesn't exsist?" Booth hissed into his phone.

_"Don't snap at me! I mean, after he dropped out of college, he stops exsisting, at least on paper. Poof, gone." _Angela's voice came over his phone.

"So he what, changed his indentity?" Booth sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair.

_"Maybe, if so, then we are going to have to wait intill the killer makes a mistake, maybe then we will catch him." _

"Yeah... Okay, Angela, keep on diggin', okay?" Booth sighed, hanging up the phone. "Damn it.

"Didn't go well, I assume." Sweets said as he walked in, baby in harness.

"Looks like he might have changed identity." Booth sighed.

"That's not good." Sweets said, putting a protective arm over his child, who squeaked at the action.

"Yeah, it's really not good."

"Do you think we are in any danger? Daisy... the baby? You and Dr. Brennan?" Sweets eyes sparkled with a worry that Booth recondized very well.

"I think we'll be fine." Booth assured, putting a hand on his shoulder. "He is playing games. If he wanted you dead, you would be. He's a coward."

"But if he has an endgame of hurting me, making me lose everything like I did to him-"

"It's going to be fine, Sweets, don't worry." Booth gave him a reassuring look and Sweets nodded. "And now, since you got a serial killer focased on you, it mean you are a real agent now. Big boy agent."

"Shut up." Sweets snorted, shoving Booth slightly.

"Never."

##################################################################################

"Baby's down." Daisy smiled as see climbed into bed.

"Good, he's had a big day with Daddy at the FBI." Sweets smiled back, wrapping his arms around her softly and kissing her in the crook of her neck. "I think he enjoyed himself. He likes it there."

"That's great, but he's going back to daycare tomorrow." Daisy gave Sweets a telling look

"Yes mam'." He responsed, kissing her lightly again.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, snaking her own arms around him gently.

"Better." Sweets said, nuzzling into her jaw.

"When this whole thing is over... what are we going to do with your mother? What ever is left of her?" She gave him a nuzzle back.

"Cremate her I guess..." Sweets sighed, giving her a squeeze. "We can spread her ashes over at the fair grounds. Seems fitting, given her occupation."

"You are an amazing person." She smiled, squeezing him back.

"You flatter." He chuckled, giving her goosebumps at the vibrations that is caused.

"I'm just telling it as it is." She said, nuzzling him again.

"You're silly." Sweets smiled at her, kissing her properly on the lips.

"And you're adorable." Daisy smiled back, returning the kiss.

"Nooooo."

"Yes." She said as she snuggled against him.

"Go to bed." Sweets said, holding her closer.

"Okay, I have work tomorrow." Daisy smiled into him.

"And I have therapy." Sweets said.

"You have a lot more to talk about now."

"I'll say."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Short. Very very very very very SORRY! My brother got a thing and I'm putting it together and there is this college thing... yeah. BUT HERE YOU GO :D**

** After this chapter, we go back to the normal formula of the story intill the next development in case, wether or not that will be before or after the wedding chapter is something I am still thinking about... but yeah. **

** REVIEW, MY DARLINGS! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

"Who wants some tea?" Sweets asked as he brought in the pitcher of the drink in question. Angela and Hodgins smiled at him and Daisy turned around to smile at him as well.

"Me, please!" Daisy said, holding out her glass. Sweets refilled it before refilling Hodgins, since he had asked for more in the first place. He sat the pitcher on the table before sitting down.

"Man, I remember when Michael Vincent was this little and cute." Angela said, smiling down at little Seeley as she cradled him.

"Have you two concidered having more children?" Daisy asked as Sweets rapped an arm around her.

"Yeah, we have definetly discussed it..." Hodgins nodded.

"We have agreed it has its up and downs." Angela said as she rubbed Seeley's head softly.

"Well, I know it not any of my business, but I think you should. Michael Vincent loves little Seeley, and it would give him someone to play with since you don't have any pets." Daisy smiled at the couple.

"Yeah, we would get a pet but Michael Vincent is allergic to cats and we don't want to have to deal with training a puppy or a dog chewing up things... and, well, we aren't really fish people." Hodgins said. "You can't cuddle a fish."

"You can cuddle a baby." Angela said, doing just that.

"True." Hodgins said, rapping an arm around her.

"It would be nice if little Seeley had someone closer to his age then Christine and Michael to play with." Sweets said.

"See, even more upsides to having another baby." Angela said before smiling down at the tiny child in her grasp. "Hey, Seeley, want do you think? Wouldn't it be awesome if you had another cousin to play with?" The baby babbled up at her in response. "I think that was a yes babble."

"Whatever you say, babe." Hodgins laughed.

##################################################################################

"Babe..." Hodgins heard his wife's voice behind him he turned around to face her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I was thinking... about what we talked about at Sweets' place today." Angela bit her lip adorably as she walked over and sat down by him.

"Right... another baby." Hodgins said, rubbing his hands against his knees.

"I know we said we wanted one, but..." Angela sighed. "Now... I REALLY want one. Seeing little Seeley... and Sweets and Daisy and how happy they are... I just really... really want to have another baby. My womb desires to carry another child."

"Do we really want to..." Hodgins said. "I mean, what about the whole... possible blindness thing? I don't know if we can go through that again."

"It's only a really small chance... twenty-five percent? That's... nothing. That's a seventy-five percent chance they are perfectly healthy, look at Michael Vincent. He's health as a horse." Angela said. "Even if they are blind, we can deal with it. We are strong, now more then ever."

"What about money?" Hodgins said. "Can we even afford another baby?"

"I just got my payment for my help with Brennan's latest book last month. It's one of her best sellers yet." Angela said. "I have it invested, Sweets showed me how, I have made nearly one hundred dollars on it. I have a lot saved up from the books... I know we were going to spend it on that new addition to the house... but maybe we could use it on a new addition to the family?"

"So... a baby?"

"Yeah..."

"Let's do it." Hodgins smiled.

"You know... I'm ovulating right now... I mean it's a long shot, because I'm almost at the end but... maybe..." Angela bit her lip again.

"Let's get started." Hodgins grinned mischieviously before kissing her.

_Three weeks later..._

"I'm sorry, Angela, I know you wanted to get pregnant." Brennan reached over and grabbed her friends hand.

"No, it's fine, it was a long shot anyway." Angela shrugged.

"Maybe this month it will work." Brennan offered. "Have you bought anything to help with conception and planning children?"

"I bought some of those ovulation sticks, that tell you how close you are to being at hieght of fertility." Angela sighed. "I'm going to be ready in six days."

"Then you better make sure that you and Hodgins have sex in six days." Brennan responded. "I can get Cam to let you two off that day so you can make sure you are throughly impregnanted."

"That would be great, Brennan." She smiled at her breakfast.

"You are relatively young and so is Hodgins, stasticly you are very likely to conscieve. If not this month, within the next six."

"Thanks, Bren..." Angela gave her a small smile.

"Your welcome."

##################################################################################

The couple sat there, huddled around the small plastic stick that could change their fate. It had been a journey, but since she hadn't gotten her period in two months and she was starting to feel very bloated and her boobs were sore... they descided to take the test. She hoped she was pregnant, otherwise she hadn't drank at Daisy's bachorlette party for nothing. Their heart pounded rapidly in their chests as the timer beeped.

"So... we should check it." Hodgins glupped.

"Yeah..." Angela said.

"You or me?"

"I'll do it..." Angela said, picking the innocent looking stick up. She looked down at it with a held breath. "It's... postive. I'm pregnant."

"Thank God." Hodgins released a breath and hugged her.

"This is really happening." Angela smiled, hugging her back.

"Yeah, it is."

"We are having another baby."

"Yeah..."

"Well... we better get ready. We need get this rehersal dinner over with so you men can go out for that bacholer party." Angela smiled.

"Yeah..." Hodgins said, standing up before helping her up.

"So, are we going to tell them? At the rehersal?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Hodgins said. "You want to?"

"Yeah, they should all know."

"Mooommyyyy!" Michael's voice sounded outside the bathroom. "Daddyyyyy! I have to PEEEEEEE!"

"Alright, kiddo." Hodgins lauughed, opening the door and leaving as the child darted into the bathroom.

"He's so adorable." Angela laughed as the child slammed the door shut.

"Yeah..."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** SOOOO... I know what I said in the last chapter, and that will still hold true. After the wedding, the story will return to normalsy. But I was very eager to get to the wedding, but I didn't want to randomly skip time. So, I asked myself, how could I skip a head in time, in a way that would advance SOME sort of plot of some sort. THEN I watched the episode where Angela and Hodgins considered another child and... this happened. I didn't get to write Daisy's bacholorette party but that seems a small price to pay for the wedding and pregnant Angela... right?**

** Sorry that this chapter is short and sudden and weird and there isn't much Sweets, but... I couldn't help myself. Once the idea came... there was no stopping it. -u-" Sorry again.**

** REVIEW!... please?**


	27. Chapter 27

"Buddy, please, just let me dress you." Sweets pouted at him seven month old, who was wearing only a daiper. "We have to get to the rehearsal."

"Baby, is he ready yet!?" Daisy's voice called from the other room. Sweets sighed and picked up the boy, bringing him out into the living area.

"He's still not cooperating." Sweets said as the tiny child squirmed adorably, happy that he was basicly naked.

"Give me." Daisy chuckled, taking the boy and disappearing into the baby's room.

"Good luck!" Sweets hollered as he adjusted his clothing. Minutes later, Daisy walked out with a full dressed child. "Witchcraft." Sweets pionted at his soon-to-be wife.

"No." Daisy giggled, kissing his cheek.

"Why does he always let you dress him?" Sweets pouted.

"Because you man-handle him."

"I don't not!"

"Do to."

"You-!?" Sweets blew a breath out from his nose.

"Take him." Daisy said, handing the baby over. "You called to make sure everyone is coming?"

"Yes, I did. I'm a big boy." Sweets smiled, kissing her forehead.

"We better get going, we are late." Daisy said, rushing towards the door.

##################################################################################

"It's about freaking time!" Booth glared at the late couple as they trotted up to the outdoor pavillion.

"Sorry we are late!" Sweets said, bouncing little Seely. "Little man here wasn't cooperating very much today."

"Understandable." Their minister said. "Now if you could put him down so we can get started?"

"Right." Sweets blushed, handing over the child to Cam.

"Okay, so let's run the persession once and then we will get do to the cermony itself." The man nodded and the team nodded back. Cam sat down with little Seeley as Sweets scurried over to stand by the minister and all the other scurried over to the back.

First the matron of honor and best man, Brennan and Booth, walked down, arms linked. Next came Angela and Hodgins, closely followed by Christine and Michael Vincent. He was holding a pillow that would one day hold rings and she was holding a basket that would one day hold flower petals. Finally, Daisy walked down and everyone was in their place.

"Okay, so now the ceramony will begin. I believe Mr. Hodgins has a reading that he will do." The minister said, looking to Hodgins. "Would you like to practice it here?"

"Nah, I want it to be a surprise." Hodgins said, a devilish smiled spreading across his lips.

"You are a frightening man."

"Both of them are." Sweets said, throwing his head at his groomsmen. "You get used to it after awhile."

"Hey." Both men pouted, prompting laughs from the women.

"Alright, so then we will go through the vows, I believe you have written your own?"

"Yeah." Daisy nodded.

"Great. So, after we do your vows, the ring bearer-"

"That's me!" Michael peeped excitedly, jumping on his toes slightly.

"Yes, well then you, young man, will give them the rings and then the rings will be exchanged. After that, I will say, you may kiss the bride, you will do so and then we start the leaving persession." The minister gestured to the makeshift aisle.

Sweets and Daisy walked down, followed by the others in the order they came. When they reached the end of the aisle, Sweets picked up Daisy bridal style and laughed, giving her a few light kisses to her face.

"Calm down, you two, you aren't married yet!" Booth laughed.

"Right." Sweets blushed light, sitting her down.

"I have a wedding in half an hour so I have to run." The minister said, packing up his things.

"Right, see you tomorrow!" Sweets said as the man walked off.

"I can't believe this is really happening. Little Sweets is going to get hitched!" Hodgins grinned, wrapping an arm around his wife.

Sweets opened his mouth to say something before noticing Hodgins and Angela's boby language. She was leaning closer then normal and he was smiled brighter. Then he saw it, Hodgins had a hand on her stomach. Then, it clicked and his eyes went wide.

"Oh my God, you're pregnant." Sweets said, pointing at Angela.

"Sweets! You surprise ruiner!" Angela huffed like a child. "How did you know?"

"Oh my- Angela!" Brennan laughed hugging her.

"Did I hear that right?" Cam said, walking up, Seeley in arms. "Pregnant?"

"A little." Angela said, hugging her friend back.

"This is great!" Cam smiled as she returned little Seeley to his parents.

"Seriously, Sweets, how did you know?" Hodgins asked as Booth shook his hand.

"I just... did." Sweets shrugged.

"This is great, now we have two things to celebrate!" Daisy squealed with happiness, making her child jump in surprise.

"To Founding Fathers?"

"To Founding Fathers!"

##################################################################################

"So Angela is really pregnant?" Booth asked as he, Sweets, Hodgins, and Aubrey walked up to a rather rough looking bar.

"Yeah, she is. We are really over the moon about it." Hodgins smiled.

"Hey, are we sure we want to go to this place?" Aubrey glupped, pionting at the place.

"Yeah, man, we are looking for a party." Hodgins said before patting Sweets back. "Baby Duck here getting married tomorrow."

"This looks like somewhere where ex-cons drink..." Aubrey said.

"Don't be a wuss."

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Sweets said.

_Three hours later..._

"Why can't I go home?" Sweets asked for the tenth time as they pulled up to Booth's place. Sweets might have had one drink to many.

"Because, the girls and the kids are hauled up there, getting ready for the wedding." Booth sighed. "How are we going to get him out of the car? I'm too old to be dragging bacholors into my house."

"I'm- I'm not drunk!" Sweets said, voice slurring slightly. "I'm just, I'm a little tipsy. A little."

"I got the arms."

"I got the legs."

Hodgins and Aubrey carried Sweets out of the car and into the house.

"What are we going to do with him?" Booth said as they sat the shrink on the couch.

"Coffee, lots of coffee." Hodgins said.

"My grandpa has a killer hangover over fixer-uper. It tastes evil but it does the trick." Aubrey said.

"Yeah, you make that thing, I'll probably need a little myself." Booth groaned, rubbing his head.

"On the upside, Sweets had fun. And that nice lady can say she had a psychologist drink a shot out of her belly botton, so good for her." Hodgins laughed.

"Yeah, I think we did a through job of getting him to say good-bye to single-life." Booth laughed as well.

"I'm glad he and Daisy are back together." Hodgins said, looking at the now unconious man. "He is alot less uptight when he is getting laid."

"Very eliquently put." Booth drawled sarcasticly.

"We should get to bed." Aubrey said. "Big day tomorrow."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Only one review? Awwhhh... that's disapionting...**

** Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm just so... angry right now. I can hardly see strait. I need a pick-me-up. Seriously. My brain is exploding.**

** Wedding chapter is next!**

** REVIEW, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! :D**


	28. THE WEDDING!

"Noooooo."

"Come on, Sweets, drink it. It'll make you feel better!" Booth said, bringing it back up to his mouth.

"No, it tastes like evil and hatred." Sweets whined, squirming away from the drink.

"Grandpa _was_ always an ornery fella." Aubrey nodded. "Some say that he put so much hatred into making the hangover cure and that is why it works so well, his hatred scares the hangover away."

"Wonderful story to tell a man on his wedding day." Booth gave him a look that was as sarcastic as his tone.

"Sorry."

"Just drink it!" Booth looked back to Sweets with an glare. Sweets simply shook his his and pressed his lips together tightly. "Fine, be like that." He glared before pinching his nose so he would have to open his mouth to breath. When he did, Booth started to pore the fluid-like substance down his throat. "Don't you spit it out!" He warned as the shrink started to struggle.

"Now was that so bad?" Hodgins laughed at his friend was Booth stopped force feeding him.

"Yes!" Sweets whined, flopping back on the couch. "What the hell was in that?"

"It's a secret." Aubrey grinned.

"Mean, you're all mean..." Sweets groaned as he rubbed his head. "But it works."

"Everytime."

"Okay, shrinky-dink, time to get up." Booth said. "Time to get married."

"Right, yeah." Sweets nodded, getting up with a stretch. "You got the suits?"

"Yup." Booth said, popping the 'p' at the end.

"I'll make us some breakfast while you all start to get ready." Aubrey said as he trotted over to the kitchen.

"I hope your cooking gets better than that barf-making monstrosity you made me drink!" Sweets hollered at his retreating figure.

################################################################################

"Look at him go, Mommy! Go, Seeley, Go!" Michael giggled and Christine slapped as they watched the small child crawl off the carpet and onto the hardwood.

"Yes, I see him." Angela laughed at her son before picking up Seeley and lifting him up to her face. "Hey there, little man. You are a mobile little fella, aren't you?" She cooed and the baby simply smiled at her and babbled.

"He is fairly avdanced for his age. Most children aren't nearly this mobile at seven months." Brennan said, tilting her head and smiling at the child.

"He's an overachiever, like his daddy." Daisy said, giggling and plucking her son from the other woman's arms.

"I'll say." Cam sipped her coffee.

"Speaking of Seeley's father, we should start getting ready. It's going to take awhile to get our hair, makeup, and nails and get the kids dressed. We better get started." Brennan said, sitting her coffee down.

"Yeah." Daisy said, bouncing little Seeley.

"By the way, Angela, I'm glad to see you are feeling well." Brennan turned and smiled at her pregnant friend.

"Yeah, morning sickness isn't as bad with this one, it's more bloating and itchiness right now." Angela groaned, rolling her eyes and rubbing her stomach. "I'm debating which is worse."

"Be sure to let me know when you decide." Brennan said, taking her literally. Angela opened her mouth to say something before closing it and deciding it was best not to correct her.

"Do you want me to get you something to help with the gas, I have something in the medicine cabnet." Daisy gave Angela a symathetic look and the other woman nodded yes in response.

"I hope I still hit in my bridesmaid dress with all this bloating." Angela said, moaning as she rubbed her belly with her thumb.

"It's not that bad, Angela, you look beautiful." Cam smiled at her.

"I agree." Brennan said.

"Mommy, when is the baby going to get here?" Michael asked as he trotted up to his mother.

"It's going to be awhile, buddy, you are just going to have to hang in there with me." She smiled and ruffled her boys hair.

"Take this." Daisy said, walking in with her medicine and handing it to the other woman.

"Thanks."

#################################################################################

"WHERE IS IT!?" Sweets screeched as he tore through the living room. "I _know_ I was wearing it yesterday!"

"Calm down, Sweets, it's just a watch." Aubrey said, rolling his eyes.

"Just a watch...?" Sweets said in a creepily calm voice.

"Oh, you went and did it now." Booth looked to Aubrey.

"What I do?" He blinked before Sweets turned around, looking angry as a bear that was just rudely awaken from its sleep.

"That watch was the last thing my father gave me before he died!" Sweets hissed in a freighteningly low voice that scaried Aubrey slightly. He had never seen Sweets this mad. Sweets got up close to his face and glared. "It is one of my most prized possessions! I _refuse_ to get married without it!"

"Woah!"

"Yeah, woah! Sweets, don't you think your being a little drastic?" Booth glupped.

"NO!" Sweets shouted, going back to tearing the livingroom apart. "Where is it!?"

"Sweets, calm down!" Hodgins said, forcing Sweets to sit down on the one couch couchin Sweets hadn't flipped over. "We will find it. Calm. Down."

"I have to wear it..." Sweets said, giving him a pitiful look.

"I know, I understand. The first time Ange and I tried to get married, I lost my Dad's old wedding ring. I wanted to have to with me when we got married."

"Did you find it?"

"Yeah, sitting by the sink, looking totally innocent like I hadn't torn apart my bathroom looking for it."

"Wow."

"Yeah, so just sit here, breath. I will find it." Hodgins said, patting his shoulder, and Sweets nodded. After a minute the watch was found under the couch.

"Thank God!" Sweets breathed out, snapping the watch on.

"God is a little formal." Hodgins smirked.

"Shut up."

###############################################################################

"Come on out, Daisy! Time for the reveal." Angela called towards the bathroom.

"Okay, okay!" Daisy said, slowly coming out of the bathroom. She was wearing her dress and she had her done up in braids and buns.

"Oh, you look beautiful! Like a bride!" Angela said, hugging the other woman.

"That's because she IS a bride." Brennan said.

"Don't ruin my moment."

"Mommy, this suit is itchy!" Michael Vincent whined, scratching at his ribs.

"I know, baby," Angela sighed, letting go of Daisy, "just ingore it and it will go away."

"Just it's sooooo-"

"It'll be fine." Angela said.

"Hey, time to go, guys." Cam said, bouncing little Seely. "Limo is going to be here soon, we better get down there."

"Right." Daisy said, reaching out to take her child.

"No, no." Cam said, taking a step away from the mother.

"No? Why?" Daisy whined, slumping her shoulders.

"We wouldn't want little man here to spit up sweet peas on your dress."

"Fiiinnneee..."

#################################################################################

Sweets glupped and shuffled his feet slightly before looking out to the people in the rows. The wedding was a small one. All the interns, Aubrey, Cam, and Caroline were sitting in the front, with old college friends of Sweets' and curiant school friends of Daisy's behind them, a few of Daisy's cousins mixed in the with them. He rested his eyes on his baby-sized son in Cam's lap. He smiled briefly at the child before looking up the aisle as the music started.

The instant the music started up, Sweets' heart began to pound in his chest. Wether it was of nervousness or excitement, or some bizarre mix of the two, he was unsure. Soon enough, Booth and Brennan made their way down the aisle. Booth gave him a smile and a pat on the shoulder as he took his place next to him. Next came Hodgins and Angela, the latter of whom was already starting to cry despite her smiling. After they took their places, Michael and Christine started to make their way down. He was walking very carefully, as to not drop the rings, and she was happily tossing flower petals onto the makeshift aisle. Once they made their ways to their proper spots there was a pause for second and then she came and time seemed to slow for Sweets.

Daisy was more beautiful now then ever, it seemed to him atleast. There was a shy smile gracing her perfect little lips and her hair was done up in a very entricate way. Her veil and dress flicked and dance as she glided down the aisle and the white dress seemed to make her glow, making her look like a kind of wingless angel. Eventually time started to speed up and Daisy was up infront of him.

The wedding perceeded normally, the minister talked, Hodgins did his reading, which made several eyes water, and there were a few jokes cracked by a certain best man. Eventually, they made it to their vows.

"Sweets and Daisy have written their own vows, which they will now recite."

"Right..." Sweets glupped, briefly fumbling to grab Daisy's hand before holding it firmly. "Um, well... We- we have been through alot in the last six years. We have loved each other, hurt eachother, left eachother... But whenever we were apart we always came back together, because that's how it's supposed to be. Even though there was a time that I thought we weren't meant to be, over this past year... I have realized I was wrong. We were made for each other. I love you, I love our son... You have given me everything I have ever wanted. So I promise that I will always love you, even when I might not want to. I will... never leave you unless I'm forced. I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy, because I love seeing you smile. You have such a beautiful smile."

"Oh, Lance!" Daisy squeaked, leaning forward to kiss him before the minister cleared his throat and she leaned back, provoking laughs from the audience. "Sorry..." She blushed before resting a hand ontop of the hand Sweets was holding hers with. "Lance... you have been the love of my life. You have always been there for me... Whenever I think about the times I got fired, I don't really think about the getting fired, I think about you. I think about how we started dating after you called to check on me when I got fired. When I think of getting fired a second time, I don't think about you being the one firing me, I remember you kissing me on the forensic plataform and how you got me my job back. You were always there, through job loss, me failing my orals, my pregnancy... You were always there, even when you didn't have to, or want to. You have had... such a difficult life, my Lance-alot, and I'm happy to be with you and give you whatever you need, because that is what you deserve after all that life has thrown at you. I love you, and I will be there for you whenever I'm able. I can't imagine... my life without you in it anymore. You are a wonderful man and father and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

That time, they actually kissed, invoking laughs from all. After things settled, they said their I do's and put on their rings.

"By the power invested in me by the District of Columbia, I now pronounce you man and wife. _Now_ you can kiss her."

Sweets blushed before leaning forward and kissing Daisy, pulling her close.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Only one more chapter of fluff after this then I'll do a case, promise. Daisy's cousins are going to make a halarious adition to the next chapter. XD lol Just so you know ;)**

** Sorry if any of this is weird... I'm a little worried because I haven't heard from one of my regulars in a few chapters... very worried... But, yeah...**

** Sooooo... what do you think? Please share! PLEASE!**


	29. Chapter 29

Booth looked aroun the room as the recepetion started to kick up Daisy was over with her cousins, chirping like like a group of mother hens while Sweets was by the door, baby in his arms as he said good bye to some friends that couldn't stay for the party. After a minute, Sweets walked over towards him.

"Hey, Booth." Sweets smiled at his friend and coworker as he walked over and stood by him.

"Hey there, Sweets, how does it feel to be married?" Booth asked, ruffling his hair with a grin before swinging an arm around him.

"Awesome." Sweets smiled, looking down at his son. "I think little man is happy about it to, look at him." Little Seeley giggled happily and kicked out his tiny feet.

"Yeaahhh." Booth grinned and shook one of the infants feet. "He meet his aunts yet?"

"No." Sweets sighed, looking over to his Daisy and her cousins. "I admit, I'm nervous. Daisy told me her parents and her had a fallout so they didn't talk anymore. I don't have any family outside the team, so... I never thought I'd have to meet the family, which was good because the family... Well, meeting the family has never went well for me. She told me she was still close with a few of her cousins but... Yeah. I mean, what if they don't like me?"

"They'll love you." Booth said, giving him a push in the right direction. Sweets glupped and walked over to the women.

"Hey..." He said and they all looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, look who decided to come and talk to us! The man of the hour!" One grinned and soon he was incircled.

"And the cutest thing in the whole world!" Another cooed, taking Seeley from his arms. She seemed to be the oldest of the group. "You didn't tell us this baby was this cute!"

"Or how cute the daddy is! Look at you." A different one, a natural blonde, he observed. "No wonder you stole her heart."

"You also forgot to mention the butt." Another giggled, looking behind him.

"Ah, yes, the butt." Daisy smiled at her blushing husband. She liked that word. Husband.

Sweets smiled sheepishly at woman and he sudenly felt a hand grab his butt and his eyes went wide.

"Nice!"

"I know, right?" Daisy smiled before giving him and apolegitic look at how uncomfortable he was. "Sorry about Carol, Lance, she very touchy-feely."

"Clearly." He squeaked, his cheeks growing redder.

"Sorry, hun." Carol said. "I couldn't resist."

"Just keep your hands to yourself." Daisy teased her cousin before looking at the others. "Okay, girls, as you know, this is Lance," She gestured to the human tomato, "and this adorable little plum is Seeley!" The baby looked around before whining for his parents, prompting Sweets to take him back. "And Lance, this is Carol, Lizzy, Megan, Marcy, Jessica, and Emily."

"Nice to meet you." He smiled at them.

"No, it's nice to meet _you._"

"Nice to see the man we have been hearing about the past six years." Megan rolled her eyes. "'I meet this great guy, Lance, he so nice and smart!', 'Oh my God, Lance proposed!', 'Lance and I got back together!', 'We broke up!', 'He got me pregnant!'"

"Megan, shush." Daisy swatted her shoulder.

"What?" She grinned.

"It's fine." Sweets said, blush finally subsiding. "We should have met before."

"Better late then never!" Lizzy, the youngest, grinned, hugging him.

"Any of them not touchy?"

"Sorry." Lizzy blushed, letting go.

"What are we waiting for? Lets party, sweetie!" Marcy said, dragging Daisy off.

##################################################################################

"Ladies and gents!" Hodgins grinned into the mircophone, which he had just stolen from the DJ. "It's time for the couple's first dance!"

The room errupted into clapping and Sweets and Daisy walked up to the dance floor area of the space they rented. The floor cleared and things fell silent for a second before a slow song came on and the couple started to dance.

He rapped his arms around her and she started to rap her around his neck when a familar cry sounded. Their son's cry. They looked over to the child, who was sitting on Angela's lap.

"Don't you look over here!" The pregnant woman warned and the couple looked away intill he cried out again. Sweets quickly rushed over and the crowd groaned.

"Here we go..." Sweets said, picking up his child. "Come on, lets go dance with Mommy." He cooed bring over the child to his mother.

Sweets rapped his free arm around Daisy and she wrapped hers around him before smiled at her child, who smiled back. They danced in a rocking motion that seemed to please the child. Sweets smiled at Daisy and she smiled back. It felt very right, getting to dance with their son. He was the reason they got back together, it was fitting he was here now. He kissed her softly before they looked back to their son. After a minute the music changed and Daisy squealed.

"The ELECTRIC SLIDE!" She jumped up and down and her cousins rushed up to the dance floor, followed by several others as they got organized into a line and started to dance, though Sweets just did the moves with the feet, smiling at his son, who was laughing and giggling at all the motion.

##################################################################################

"I can't believe you two actually did the robot!" Daisy giggled at her husband as they went up to their apartment.

"Believe it." Sweets smiled, giving her a kiss. "Do you think little Seeley is going to be okay?"

"He will be fine with Angela and Hodgins." She assured.

"I can't believe they offered to take him during the honeymoon." Sweets said. "That's a whole week..."

"Hush." Daisy said, stopping infront of their door and pressing a finger against his lips. "I'm worried to, but he will be fine."

"Alright." Sweets said before kissing her. "You want to do this thing right?"

"Please." She smiled and he opened the door before picking her up bridal style and carrying her in. He closed the door with his foot before carrying her into the bedroom.

"Here we are." Sweets grinned, laying her on the bed and leaning over her before kissing her.

"Yes." Daisy grinned, pulling him down by his tie and rolling over so she was on top of him. "Wait."

"Wait?" He squaked, eyes wide she climbed off him.

"Just a moment, I have a surprise!" She teased, going into the bathroom and shutting the door. It was quiet for a minute. "Hey, Lance?"

"Yeah?" He sighed, propping himself on his elbows.

"Have you ever thought about buying a house?" Her voice sounded.

"No... not really, to be honest if I really wanted to live in one, I could..."

"Could what?"

"Well, when Mom and Dad died, they left me the house." He said. "I never moved in, it was too painful, but I still have ownership of the house. I rent it out sometimes when I'm strapped for cash."

"Oh, you poor baby!" She cooed, flying from the bathroom, all adorned in a white thong and bra. "Why didn't you ever tell me before?"

"Because, I figured I'd surprise you with it if we ever decided to move out of here when Seeley got older." He said as she climbed back onto him.

"Awh, that would have been nice." Daisy smiled.

"Why did you ask?"

"I just... I love the apartment, Lance, I do... but I want a home." Daisy said, bitting her lip.

"I... I'll think about us moving, okay? But... I'm not sure I'm ready to... to.. I don't-"

"It's okay, baby." She said, giving him a kiss. "Just think about it, I won't force you."

"Okay." He said, kissing her back. "Nice outfit there, by the way."

"Thank you." She said, lossening his bow-tie.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Happy 200th, my boneheads!**

** Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I had a big day and I was knocked out before 6. Sorry. But I have this up today! Next chapter, a person dies. And Angela and Hodgins watch little Seeley while Sweets and Daisy honeymoon. Yay? **

** REVIEW, my darling duckies! They make me happy! :D**


	30. Chapter 30

"I wonder what's wrong with him." Hodgins said, gazing at the fussy child in Angela's arms. He had been fed, burped, and changed but he was still upset.

"I think it just some seperation anxiety. The longest he has ever been apart from his parents is one night." Angela said, hugging child close. "He misses his mommy and daddy. I know what to do." She smiled, walking over and laying on the couch with the child before taking out her phone and opening a video file. "Watch this, baby." She held the phone in the sight of the baby's eyes, which were slowing starting to turn the same shade of chocolate brown as his father's.

_In video:_

_ "Hello, there, baby!" Daisy cooed at the camera. _

_ "Hi, Seeley!" Sweets smiled, wrapping an arm around Daisy. "We just want to say we miss you, wiggle worm, and we will be back before you know it."_

_ "We love you, Seeley!"_

_ "Love you." Sweets said and they both blew kisses and waved at the camera._

Angela smiled as little Seely gazed at his parent in the video and smiled. He reached his little hands out at phone and did what they called his 'mama' and 'dada' babbles, babbles that were close to being the words but didn't quiet reach them.

"I know you miss them, don't worry, they will be back be back in a few days." Angela smiled at the child.

"Dada!" The child crooned, reaching towards the screen and Angela and Hodgins eyes went wide.

"D-... Did he just...?"

"I think he did."

"Dada!" The baby said again.

"He definetly said it that time."

"What do we do?"

"What do you mean, what do we do?" Hodgins said.

"Do... We tell them?" Angela asked. "These are his first words! If they find out they missed it, it'll kill them."

"Maybe we should tell them... You know little Seeley, he's a little over seven months and he is swift as an nine month old, heck, he is even starting to try to pull himself so he can try to walk for the past week and a half. Sweets passed him some sort of overachiever gene, man, he's advanced. For all we know, he will know 'mama' and who know what else in six days! He's a genius baby, look at him." Hodgins waved a finger at the baby.

"He's seven months old, baby, you can't possible tell that." Angela said, though she knew it to be true. The baby had intellent eyes. "Do you think this one will have your intellect?" Angela asked, sitting the phone down and rubbing her belly.

"Maybe."

"I hope so, it's bad enough Michael Vincent has my squirell brain." Angela laughed and little Seeley whined out. Angela brought him closer and he calmed down.

"Hey, I love your squirell brain. It lets you do stuff we human brained people can't." He said, kissing her as his phone went off. "You should tell them." He told her, picking up his phone and walking off.

"What do you think?" Angela asked Seeley, who just blinked at her with his brown eyes, large and glassy from his resent crying.

"Hey, Ange, a teenage boy blew up, wanna come with?" Hodgins asked, walking back in.

"I don't know what that means but I don't think me being near anything that burns, sparks, or is explosive is a good idea right now." Angela groaned, rubbing her bloated stomach.

"It's not that bad, Ange." Hodgins tried to assure her.

"Yes, it is that bad, Jack, when I walked to the bathroom this morning a ripped one with each step. I had the walking toots, Jack. I'm a human whoopee cushion." Angela whined.

"Okay... there is no way to respond to that that won't get me hit in the family jewels... so I'm going to go, I think."

"Call me in sick today, okay?" Angela said, holding little Seeley close to her.

"Ange, you can't call in sick because your bloated and babysitting."

"Yeah, that's why you are going to do it for me."

##################################################################################

"Guess who said his first words this morning?" Hodgins said as he walked onto the scene.

"Definetly not you." Cam said.

"Yes, haha." He rolled his eyes. "Little Seeley said 'dada' this morning. It was adorable."

"Does his 'dada' KNOW?" Booth asked, quirking a brow.

"No, I want to tell them but Angela doesn't. But since she is pregnant and I don't want to sleep on couch for remander of said pregnancy, I'm going to let her handle this situation." Hodgins said before looking at the scene. "Wow."

"Yeah, any idea what happened here?" Booth asked, though it was directed at the whole of the squint squad.

"Well who ever did this was definety an amater. There are still large pieces of bomb left and the body is almost completely intact." Hodgins said, looking at the rather crispy body.

"Have we found the missing phallanges or any of the other missing ribs?" Brennan asked.

"No, but I'm sure someone will find them. " Cam said, looking to Hodgins.

"Isn't that someone elses job?"

"Well, I'm recrieving flesh so I can't do it, but if you don't want to a certian little secret could get slipped to certian shrink when I call make sure he's having fun on his honeymoon." Cam said, peeling a scrap of burn flesh off a wall.

"Right." Hodgins sighed. "I'll find them, this things blast radius isn't that large, I'll be able to find it quickly."

"We should be able to find identity of the victim through dentals, which is good considering Angela is out today." Brennan said, getting up from her squatted posistion over the body. "Why isn't she coming to work?"

"She isn't feeling up to it, plus little Seeley is having some seperation anxiety and she doesn't want to leave him with strangers." Hodgins sighed. "So her and the kids are staying behind at home today."

"Alright, well you better get on finding those fragments."

##################################################################################

Sweets smiled and cozied himself closer to his wife. He was anamored with that word. Wife. He had a wife. Daisy smiled a squirmed around so she was facing him.

"Hey." She smiled, giving him a kiss.

"Hey." He said back, bringing her closer.

"Do you think Seeley is doing alright?" Daisy bite her lip and looked up at him with an adorable look of worry.

"He's fine, Daisy, Angela is taking good care of him." Sweets smiled, kissing her again. "Don't worry, he's in good hands."

"You're worried to, I can feel it."

"Your a sorceress, I swear." He glared at his darling, who giggled at him.

"No, I just know you that well." She smiled and cuddled up to him.

"Maybe..."

"Shut up!" She laughed.

"He's fine... He's a strong little guy and Angela and Hodgins are very capable. He's going to be fine without us while we are gone."

"Right..."

"I think we just miss him, and his cute little baby cheeks and giggles." Sweets chuckled.

"Right, that's it." Daisy said. "Maybe we can call..."

"Daisy, no, it's midnight their time. We can call in a few hours." Sweets smiled, giving her yet another kiss.

"Maybe we should get dressed... there is so much stuff to do around here." Daisy said with a smile that suggested just about the oppisite of what she was saying.

"No... I don't think so." Sweets smiled back before kissing her as she rapped her arms around him.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** This chapter is very very very very very very very short and I am very sorry about that. I have been working on putting the next chapter of Bullet in the Psychologist and... yeah. Sorry. Next chapter will probably be longer and the case will truely begin. We have a blown up teenager. Who is he? We shall find out. XD maybe :P **

** What do you think? Tell me. pretty please. Please?**

** REVIEW! REVIEW, MY DARLINGS!**


	31. Chapter 31

"Okay, so this kid, how do we know this kid didn't just blow himself up?" Aubrey asked, looking at the file Booth had just shooved in his hands.

"It was caught on video. Bomb was in a back pack, kid picks it up, looks around and then BOOM, he's toast." Booth sighed.

"Damn."

"Yeah, well last night Bones found the identity, his name is Jake Harvey." Booth said as they rounded the corner. "The mother is here right now."

"Awh, man, that's tough, telling a mother her kid is dead." Aubrey said.

"Yup, that's why you are doing it."

"What, why?" Aubrey gapped.

"Because I have to call Sweets to find out what kind of sicko blows up a teenager. You just go in there and console, investigate." Booth waved a hand at him as he walked away. HE dailed his phone as Aubrey walked inside. After five rings, Sweets picked up.

"Booth? What the hell, man?" Sweets voice came from over the phone, he sounded out of breath, like had been running or...

"Did I interuppt something?" Booth asked, tilting his head.

"No- I-I'm sorry I snapped. What do you want?" Sweets vioce asked, though Booth could hear giggling and shuffling in the background.

"Uh, a teenager blew up." Booth said. "What kind of sicko does that."

"Okay, um... was the bomber an ametuer or a expert?"

"He was a newbie, why?"

"Okay, then I would place any bets on another teenager." Sweets breathed. "Prolly rev-vaaaannggeee! Daisy- stop! I'm- Wor-KING! Gnnnnngg... stop, Daisy! Daisy!"

"Do you need to go?" Booth said humorously into the phone.

"No- I'm fine..." Sweets said, his voice cracking halfway through. "Look, Booth youu have to look into the kids personal li-i-i-i-ife! Oh... Gnnnnn... The answer is in th-ERE! Oh! Daisy, oh..." Sweets moaned and Booth hung up the phone with a snicker and a roll of the eyes. Young love.

##################################################################################

Angela smiled as she sat the tiny child in his swing. She couldn't bear to leave Seeley with some babysitter, so she decided to bring him with her to work. She was even setting up a video link with Daisy and Sweets so they could talk to there little man. She just hopedd he wouldn't talk back.

"Okay, buddy, now, we are going to talk to Mommy and Daddy, so I need you t-"

"Dada!" The baby cried, smiling.

"That, I need you to not do that, okay, baby?" Angela said, tapping away on her tablet. "If you are going to do this, you have not talk, okay?" She sat her tablet down and picked the child up as the link was being made. Soon, Sweets and Daisy apeared on the screen. Daisy was wearing a summer dress and her hair was down in curls and Sweets was in a white button up with first several buttons undone.

"Hi, Angela! Hi, baby!" Daisy smiled.

"Hey, wiggle worm!"

"Sweets, rockin' the vacation look." Angela smiled.

"Dada!" Seeley cooed, laughing and reaching his tiny hands out at the screen. Sweets eyes wide.

"Two seconds. You lasted two seconds." Angela glared at the tiny tot, who covered his face.

"Angela, when did he...?" Sweets gasped.

"Yesterday." Angela sighed. "I was hoping he wouldn't blow my cover."

"Our baby is talking!" Daisy cooed, clasping her fingers together.

"I can't believe I missed it!" Sweets said, slumping his shoulders.

"Well, believe it." Angela said, blushing. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you... but you know know! Yay?"

"Hi, baby, who is this?" Daisy smiled pionting to Sweets.

"Dada!" The baby cooed and Angela scrunched her brows together at the child.

"You shouldn't be able to link that word to a person yet..."

"He's a overachiever, a genius, like his Daddy!" Daisy smiled sweetly at her child. "How about me? Who am I?"

"M... Mmmmmm-aahhhhhh... Ma- AHHHH... Mama!" Seeley said, his brows scrunching together in concetration as he wrestled with the word. He smiled brightly when the word finally formed correctly and looked to his mother for approvial. "Mama?"

"Yes! Very good, baby!" Daisy said. "Oh, I miss you so much, my big, brillant boy!"

"So do I..." Sweets smiled at his boy. "And I promise buddy, we will make it up to you for missing your first word. When we get back, we will go to the store and let you pick out a new stuffed animal!"

"Oh, he likes that." Angela laughed as the baby started to laughed and wiggle,

"I know he does." Sweets smiled before pausing. "So... how is the case going?"

"It's going... The mother was pretty upset and she didn't have any idea what was going on with her kid. So, I'm having to go through his social media and it is no easy task, with kid was a socialite." Angela sighed before glaring at the newlywed. "Not that that is any of your business! You are supposed to honeymooning!"

"My husband, the workaholic!" Daisy giggled, kissing his cheek.

"I'll see you two later!" Angela laughed.

"Bye!" The couple chorused as the link went off.

"Two seconds, really? Really?" She teased the baby, sitting him in his swing again.

##################################################################################

"Hodgins!" Jack heard Brennan's voice behind him and jumped before turning around and seeing the unsatisfied-angry-school-teacher grimance on her face,

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"You didn't recrieve all of the bones from the scene! I need those phalanges!" She put her hands on her hips.

"I found all the bones that were there!" Hodgins said, splaying his hands out in a defensive posture.

"Then why am I missing two phalanges?"

"Maybe the killer took them with him?" Hodgins said sarcasticly, earning him a hard glare. "Alright, alright! I'll look at the video of the explosion again, maybe that will tell me something, okay?" He huffed and stormed off to his wife's office. "Hey, Ange, can you play me the murder?" HE asked as Brennan walked in behind him.

"Okay." She said, sitting Seeley's food down on the highchair tray and walking over to the Angelatron.

"How did you get a highchair in here?" Brennan asked, looking at the thing like it was a gaint insect and not a highchair.

"That's a secret." Angela teased, turning on the video. "Here we go."

"Okay, Ange, wait... wait, go to right before the explosion and play it in slow-mo."

"Alright." She said, replaying it as he said. Then, it became clear. When Jake turned his head to the left his eyes widened, like he saw something... or someone. "Oh... my God."

"He saw something..."

"He saw his killer." Brennan said before seeming realize something. "The planages! The killer DID take them with him!"

"What?"

"When the victim exploded, pieces of his bones would have lodged themselves inside the killer!"

"So the killer... has bits Jake in him?" Angela tilted her head.

"Yeah, he does." Hodgins said before looking over at little Seeley and snickering. "Ange."

"What?" She said, looking over to the baby. He had grabbed his jar of baby food and had up to his mouth, trying to eat out of it. "Awh, buddy."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** CHAPTER! TAKE IT! **

** I have been plotting... about stuff. And things... bwahahaha!**

** REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32

"A little birdy told me you broke my case." Booth said as he walked into Angela's office.

"Yes, I did." Angela grinned, bouncing Seeley. "Little man here helped. Didn't you? You did. Yes, you did!"

"Angela, the case? I'd like to get out of this viking microwave." Booth said, straitening his suit.

"Right." Angela smiled, sitting the baby in his swing and turning it on. "I found something when I was going through his social media. This kid was a part of every social time suck there is, so it took awhile but I found this." She said, pulling up the comments from some socail site. "He and this kid, Tommy Red, were total enemies. They fought all the time."

"The kid had an enemy, so what?" Booth asked, crossing his arms.

"SO, this Tommy kid, his dad, works as a manager for a construction site." She said, pulling up even more images. "A construction site with exposives."

"Right, thanks, Angela, I'll bring him in for questioning!" Booth said, turning around before turning back. "So, Angela, how are you doing?"

"Fine, pregnancy is taking a lot out of me but Hodgins and I are very happy." Angela smiled.

"And when you were, say, a month pregnant, how did you feel?" Booth asked, moving awkardly.

"Well, this pregnancy it's been pretty light on the morning sickness but with Michael a month in I was pretty sick, why?"

"Well... look, don't tell anyone this, but Bones has been feeling a bit... under the weather, you know?" Booth waved a hand. "And I am just... a little bit worried she might be pregnant."

"Oh my God, really?" Angela grinned. "That would be so great!"

"Yeah, we are going to take the test sometime this week." Booth said.

"That's great, Booth." Angela said, giving him a hug.

"Yeah."

"You hear that, Seeley?" Angela said, turning to the baby in the swing. "You might have two new cousins on the way. Isn't that great?" The baby simply babbled at her. "Yeah, you're happy about this."

################################################################################

"So, Tommy... that is a pretty nasty cut you got there." Booth said, sitting down, Brennan close behind him.

"I fell." Tommy said, leaning back in his chair.

"That is not true, your wounds are indictitive of a high speed prejectile, not a fall." Brennan said as she sat down.

"You can't prove that."

"Actually, she can, we have a warrant to examine you." Booth said, slidding said warrant forward.

"What?"

"I'm checking for phalanges." Brennan said, getting up and walking over. She felt his head wound. "There is something in the head wound, Booth." She said before moving to feel his ribs. She pressed her fingers against a lump and he hissed. "There is a large piece of something in a wound on his ribs. YOu can use this to get a warrant to remove it. It will be a piece of Jake Harvey's bone."

"I would suggest confessing now, if I were you." Booth said. "Looks better to a jury."

"Look... Jake, he was an ass, okay?" Tommy huffed. "He was popular, but he was also an ass. He had like three girlfriends, and he cheated on them, but no one ever said anything about it. The girls didn't care because he gave them statis and he was 'dreamy' or whatever. And could put up with that intill he stole _my_ girl. Not that he would admit it. He was a girl stealing perv. I'm not sorry I killed him, I just saved someone else the trouble of doing it later. I had enough, so I stole some explosives from my dad's site, made a homemade bomb, slid into a backpack. Told Jake to meet me... and then when he came... boom."

###############################################################################

"I have the test." Brennan said as she walked into the living room.

"Good..." Booth said, clearing his throat.

"Christine is in bed... do you want me to take it now?" She bit her lip and he nodded.

"Lets do this." He said, standing up.

They went over to the bathroom and she slipped inside. He waited outside the door intill she opened it. They sat on the floor in silence for what seemed like forever, waiting for the test to finish but not looking at it.

"This a good thing, right? Another baby?"

"Yes... maybe this time it'll be a boy, you'll have another son." Brennan smiled. "Someone to play catch with, teach hockey."

"Yeah... That would be awesome." Booth grinned widely. "Little Seeley would have a nice playmate, another little boy."

"Assuming Angela's fetus isn't a male."

"Right."

"It will be alright... plus if I am pregnant, I have someone to emphasize with since Angela is pregnant."

"Yeah, see, this is a good thing." Booth rubbed her back.

"The test should be done by now..." She said, looking at the ground.

"Right... we look at it at the same time, okay?" Booth said, taking her hand and squeezing it. "On three. One. Two... Three!" He said and she lifted the stick up into eyeline.

"Positive. I'm pregnant."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Sorry that this chater is so short. It's really a chapterette, to rap up the case and introduce one of new plot things. Don't worry, I will make up for the suckitude of this chapter, there are more twists to come. Especially since next chapter I'm picking up the Serial Killer case again and more... Something will happen that will take up several chapters, most likely. **

** So... awhile ago, I heard of Brennan's actors second pregnancy and, well... yeah. -u-" I know that this story doesn't follow the show anymore, clearly, and this pregnancy occurs much later then the one in the show will, but... When I thought of Angela and Brennan being pregnant at the same time I became enamored. Opps -u-""" **

** Also, Winter break! Whoop whoop! :D**

** REVIEW, MY DARLING DUCKIES! :D :D :D**


	33. Chapter 33

Sweets smiled as he entered his apartement to be greeted by Angela, Hodgins, Brennan, and Booth.

"Hey there, Sweets!" Booth grinned, giving him a hug as Brennan went over to hug Daisy. "You two have fun on your honeymoon?"

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun on the beach." Sweets grinned back.

"We can tell, you look so tan, my shrinky friend." Hodgins laughed.

"Right." Sweets rolled his eyes. "Now, where is my boy?"

"Right here." Angela smiled, handing over the child.

"Dada!" The baby gurgled happily.

"Yeah, that's who I am." He chuckled, hugging the child.

"Come on, sit down, tell us about the trip." Angela giggled, leading them over to the couch. The couple smiled and sat on the couch but before they could say anything, Booth stopped them.

"We are just going to announce this before Sweets wrecks it and spoils it." Booth said before taking Brennan's hand. "Bones is pregnant."

"Oh my God!" Daisy squealed, clapping her hands.

"That's great." Sweets smiled. "Christine must be estatic."

"She is." Brennan smiled back.

"Yeah, and we have you two to thank because she would have gotten pregnant on the day of Daisy's bacholorette party." Booth said, wrapping an arm around his expecting wife. (Remember, they had had the party like a month in advance.)

"Right." Sweets laughed.

"Okay, you can tell us about the honeymoon now." He said, sitting down softly with Brennan.

"Okay, so to be honest, we didn't do much the first two or three days." Sweets said, looking to Daisy and exchanging a few light kisses.

"Yeah, I caught that from that phone call during the blown up teen case." Booth teased and Sweets cheeks went ablaze.

"Sorry about that."

"Eh, it's okay, I shoulda known better then to call."

"I'll say." Daisy grumbled, poking her darling son's belly.

"Daisy..." Sweets said, giving her a tired look.

"I didn't say anything."

"Mhm..." Sweets sighed. "Anyway... After that, we finally went down to the beach, we found a nice couple, they had these two adorable kids. We all played beach volleyball, made sand castles."

"It was around then that we really started to miss our little man." Daisy said, taking Seeley into her arms.

"Mama." Seeley gurgled, snuggling up to her.

"You spent your honeymoon with a married couple?" Hodgins lifted a brow at them.

"We couldn't help it, the kids were cute." Daisy said, leaning closer to Sweets.

"Daisy was suffering from child withdrawl." Sweets teased, kissing her hairline.

"Shut up, you were all over those kids."

"_I_ was all over them? You-"

"Yeah, but you-"

"After YOU-"

"Nu-uh!"

"Okay! Woah! We get it. Calm down." Hodgins said. "Bickering like an old married couple already."

"Sorry." Sweets smiled shyly.

"It's alright."

"But yeah, we had fun. Lots of fun."

"Lots and lots of fun." Daisy giggled, kissing him by his jaw.

"Yes." He smiled, rapping an arm around her. "But we are glad to be back with our squirmy wormy." He tickled little Seeley under his chin.

"Of course you are."

"Yes, so if you wouldn't mind, we would like to have some alone time with him- plus we mail to go through- not that we don't want to see you, but we just got back and we're tired-"

"We get it." Angela laughed.

They all said their good byes and within minutes they were alone, with the exception of their tiny ball of adorableness and joy that they called a son. Sweets kissed Daisy before giving Seeley a peck on the forehead.

"I'm going to get on this mail." Sweets smiled at them before picking up the rather large stack of mail. He started to flip through them before opening one and reading it. His smile disappeared.

##################################################################################

"Bones Killer strikes again." Booth sighedd, running a hand through his hair as he looked at the scene infront of him. An hour after Sweets got back from his honeymoon another skeleton appeared outside Sweets' apartment building.

"I have another name for him." Sweets growled, grinding his teeth.

"Sweets, calm down, look, we will find him."

"How? He changed his identity, he could be anywhere, he could be anyone. He could be living in my building down the hall for all I know!" He said, gesturing to the building wildly.

"Sweets, calm down and back up." Booth said, shoving Sweets away from the skeleton.

"All these bones match ones of previous Bones Killer victims." Brennan said.

"Any of them my bio mom's?"

"These phalages." She said, pionting to the bones of the middle fingers on both hands.

"Wow, he is literally giving me the finger." Sweets stomped a foot. "I'm going to kill him."

"Sweets, don't say that."

"Why not? And why do we keep calling him the Bones Killer? His name is James Randall, at least it was intill he changed it." Sweets rolled his eyes.

"Come here." Booth hissed, grabbing his arm and dragging him off to the side. "What is wrong with you? You never act like this."

"I'm sorry... I have alot on my mind, okay?" Sweets sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What's wrong?"

"If... If an honor was extended to you, even though it would be more work, would you take it?"

"Sweets, why are you asking me this?"

"I-"

"Booth." Brennan said, walking up to them. "It's time to leave."

"We aren't done with this conversation." Booth said to Sweet, who simply nodded in response.

##################################################################################

"Booth." Booth heard his name being said said from his doorway and he looked up to see the even familar, abit slightly tanner, face of Lance Sweets.

"Hey, Sweets." He smiled at his friend, who then entered the room.

"Anything from the Jeffersonian?" Sweets asked with a sigh.

"No..." Booth shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sweets, I know how badly you want to catch him."

"No... it's fine, really."

"So... do you want to tell me why you were so bent out of shape before?" Booth asked and Sweets shoved a letter into his hands. "This is from the BAU, so?"

"So, they are offering me a job." Sweets said, shuffling his feet. "I'd get a pay raise, a good one."

"So, what is the problem?" Booth said, reading the paper over.

"The problem is, Booth, that my work load would double and I would have to travel. I wouldn't be able to work with the team. But..." Sweets sucked in a breath through his teeth.

"But?"

"So, it's my dream job! It's what every profiler wants! Most profilers end up having to be free lance, I'm lucky enough to have a steady job here. When I started working for the FBI I could only dream of working in the BAU." Sweets said, pacing the floor. "So what do I do? Do I take it?"

"Well, Sweets, I can't tell you that." Booth said, handing him the paper back. "Only you can tell you that."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"It will."

##################################################################################

"Honey, I'm home!" Sweets hollered into his apartment as he walked in, only to be greeted by the crying of a baby. "Daisy?"

"Mama! Mamaaaa!" Seeley screamed bloody murder, tears rolling down his perfect, chubby cheeks. "Mama!"

"Woah, what's wrong, wiggle worm, where is your Mom?" Sweets asked, plucking him from his high chair. "Daisy? Daisy, where are you?" He started to looking around the apartement. "Daisy!? Where are you, this isn't funny anymore! Daisy!"

Sweets panicked as it set in. Daisy was gone. He had look every where but she wasn't here. She was gone. She had been abducted and his son had witnessed it. Then, just as his heart was about explode, his phone rang.

"What!?" He hissed into his phone.

"Sweets!"

"Dr. Brennan? I'm sorry, this is a bad time. Daisy-"

"Now isn't the time for your baby troubles and your new marriage! Booth was just abducted!"

His heart stopped. Booth and Daisy had both been abducted. Then, it came to him.

_ James. The serial killer. He has your wife and your best friend._

He threw his phone down onto the couch with a curse.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Tada? Yeah... I don't have anything to say about this one...**

** Review... please. **


	34. Chapter 34

Daisy opened her eyes with a cough. Her head pounded as she sat up and she felt a heavy weight on her right ankle. She looked down to see she was chained to the floor.

_What happened?_

She looked around and saw bones, in piles. At least sixteen piles. She then glanced to the side and saw Booth, chained to the floor like she was. Then, it clicked. The abduction. Panic rose in her throat as she looked around for any sign of her child. Where was he? Was he taken to? Did he already kill him?

"Daisy, calm down." Booth croaked beside her and she looked over to him with big. worried eyes.

"Wh-where is Seeley? Did he take him?"

"No, he's safe. Sweets has probably gone home and found him by now. He's fine." Booth said.

"We're going to die, aren't we?" Daisy whimpered, drawing her knees to her chest.

"No. No way he gets a away with it this time. Sweets and Bones will rest at nothing to find us safe. Especially Sweets, we are his family and Sweets holds family above all else. If this guy kills us, Sweets won't let him live." Booth sighed. "I'm a little worried he might not let him live anyway."

"You think Lance might actually kill someone?" She whispered.

"To save his family? Yeah."

"Lance has never killed anyone before, he's not a hardened army ranger like you, if he kills someone..."

"I know, Daisy, lets just hope it doesn't come to that."

##############################################################################

"Sweets, calm down!" Cam said, watching the man pace across the floor.

"Calm down, there is no calm down botton on this one!" Sweets fumed. "A serial killer has abducted my best friend and my wife. There is no calm anymore! What are we doing to catch him? Are we doing anything?"

"I'm doing the best I can." Angela said, tapping away at her tablet. "I'm looking at the camera footage outside your apartement and the surrounding buildings as well. Also the buildings around were Booth was abducted. It might take awhile, but we will find something, I promise."

"Right... Yeah... Where is Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked, looking back and forth.

"Right here." Brennan said, walking in with little Seeley in her arms. "He wants his Daddy." She said, handing him over to Sweets.

"Right..." He said, holding him close and bouncing him softly. "How are you doing? Is the baby okay?"

"We are fine, for now." She said, rubbing her stomach. "We will be better when Booth is safe at home."

"I'm so sorry about all this, Dr. Brennan." Sweets sighed, kissing his son's head.

"This isn't your fault." Brennan said, placing a hand on his shoulder in an uncharacteristic attempt to comfort.

"Feels like it is." He said, walking away from her. "Wiggle worm and I are going to go to the office. Maybe I'll find something there." Sweets sighed as he left the room, ingoring the worried looks that were being thrown at him as he went.

##############################################################################

Sweets sighed and brought his crying son closer to his chest so he could listen to his heartbeat, something that always calmed him when he was upset. He couldn't find anything and Angela was still going through footage. No word about any kind of randsom. He was panicking on the inside even though outside he was calmer, for his little boy.

"It's okay, little buddy... we'll find Mommy, don't worry... We'll find her and she will give you a big hug, okay?" He whispered as he rotated himself in a rocking motion. "She'll be okay... We'll be okay. Everyone is going to be o-kaayyyy."

"Sweets?" He heard the ever familar vioce of Temperance Brennan and looked up.

"Hey, Brennan."

"I have finished looking over the latest bodies..." She said, walking in slowly. "Nothing new."

"Figures."

"We will catch them, Angela is going to do everything in her power to help find them. We just have to be patient." Brennan said. "Remember, I could be losing Booth."

"Please, don't remind me."

"This isn't your fault."

"Feels like it is. He is doing this to get to me." Sweets said, refusing to look her in the eye. "This whole thing is about me, remember?"

"Yes, but it also about us, because you are one of us and now two of us have been taken." Brennan said. "Don't let him get to you. You can't act so distant right now... Antropologicly, the sucessful tribes are the ones who ban together when they are under attack from an outside tribe, not the ones who divide... We are under attack right now. Our leader is gone. And I am... in no position to lead. We need your help now, to guide us."

"Not Cam?"

"We both know that Cam isn't our leader, she may be my boss, but not my leader. With Booth gone, we need you to lead us so that we can find him and restore order. You are his number two, so to speak. Even though I am his partner... I'm first and formost his wife. I need help. I hope you can fullfill your role and help me find my husband. And your wife. Seeley can't lose his mother and his godfather."

"Your right."

"I am almost always right." Brennan nodded.

"Thanks for this, Dr. Brennan, I needed a talking to." Sweets smiled and Brennan took little Seeley into her arms.

"Yes, I find its my job to hold us all together sometimes." Brennan said, smiling at the small child.

"You are good at it."

"So are you, Sweets."

"Thanks."

############################################################################

Sweets sighed as he walked back into the building. He had left Seeley with Brennan and Angela at the Jeffersonian, he didn't trust him anywhere else. Angela was getting close to something, he could feel it, but was it too late already? It had been ten hours since they had been abducted and who knows what this sick bastard had done to them in that time. They could already be dead. Yet, he had to remian hopeful. He abducted two people in broad daylight. He had to have made a mistake and they were going to catch him.

"Hey, Sweets." Aubrey said, waving the man down.

"Hey, Aubrey."

"Heard anything from the squint squad?"

"Nope..." Sweets sighed. "But we will find something, soon."

"I hope so..."

"Me to." Sweets sighed and then, like magic, his phone rang. "Angela?" He asked as he picked it up.

"Sweets! Sweets, we got him." Angela voice over the speakers, filled with relief and panic. "We got him."

"You found something?"

"Yeah, it took some digging but I found the right angle. I got his lisence plate, which lead to a name. Lance Davey. I have his adress... It's a place, out in the middle of no where, a serial killer dream... We got him, Sweets, I'm sending you the adress now. Go save our friends." She said and then she hung up and his phone dinged.

"Yes! We got him!" Sweets said, reading over the address.

"Are you sure you should be going there? Isn't this a little too personal?" Aubrey asked.

"Believe me, Aubrey, wild dogs couldn't stop me from going, the question is, do you want to come with me?" Sweets asked, giving him a hard, penatrating look.

"Sure, lets go nail this bastard." Aubrey nodded and the two were off.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** So, yeah, we got him! But is this mean the next chapter is a end to this story line? NOPE! I'm just warning you in advance because I don't want to be a douchenozzle. The next chapter doesn't contain the rescue. It's a look into Daisy and Booth's ten hours with mister crazy pants. :)**

** So yeah, tell me what you think!**

** REVIEW, MY DARLING DUCKIES!**


	35. Chapter 35

It was quiet, dead quiet. The room was still except for the occasional movement of rats in the shadows of the room. Booth and Daisy were now silent, waiting. There was movement upstairs ever few minutes so they knew he was there, waiting. Daisy had taken the one bed that there was in the room, primarily because Booth's chain wouldn't let him reach the bed, though they both knew he would let her have it regardless. Suddenly, a horrid smell filled the room and Daisy shrieked and covered her nose.

"Agent Booth!" She squealed. "Did you just...?"

"Sorry, I couldn't hold it anymore." He offered in an uncharacteristicly sheepish manner.

"Ewwww!"

"Hey, blame the jackass who took us. He took me after eat chili at the Diner!" Booth waved a hand at the taunting door.

"Your as bad as Lance, I swear!" She groaned, borrowing her face in an unsanitary, filthy pillow. It had some strange stains, several of which were probably blood.

"I said sorry." Booth shrugged. "So... you and Sweets have reached THAT piont in the relationship, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Daisy asked, not taking her face out of the pillow.

"You know, THAT piont, where you can do anything infront of each other." Booth said. "I imagine you reached it during your pregnancy."

"Yeah... we have. Now he is so embarrassing, though." Daisy half sighed half groaned into the pillow.

"Sounds like he's a dad to me." Booth chuckled. "Bones and I reached that piont before we even together, made things alot easier during the pregnancy."

"I imagine so." She said, finally emerging from the pillow. "I would think that Lance and I would have reached that piont earlier in the relationship, we dated for like five years."

"Yeah, but is a young thing, all sexual and stuff, since the pregnancy you have a solid, commited thing, understand?"

"Yeah... I guess."

"It's going to get worse, you know." Booth smiled. "You two have a little boy and even if he is a little genius he's still a little boy and little boys like to fart, and burp, and do anything they can to embarrass you."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes." Booth nodded. "And something about having little boys around, makes grown men act like little boys to."

"Why are you telling me this?" Daisy groaned, but it was more like a laugh.

"Because you deserve some warning." Booth laughed and Daisy laughed back. It was then that the door swung open.

"What are you two laughing about?" He asked, slamming the door shut.

"Nothing." Booth said, shrugging a shoulder.

"Really? Okay." He said before looking to Daisy. "I knew you would want to lay in the bed. You're good at laying on your back, aren't you, whore?"

"I'm not a whore!" Daisy said, eyes resilant, earning her a backhand to the face.

"Shut up! I know what you are. Had a baby before you were even married, what do you call that?" He hissed before looking to Booth. "Though, you had two kids with two different women before you got married, so I guess that makes you a whore to."

"You shut up!" Booth growled.

"Temper temper." He tsked, turning to Booth before taking out a pocket knife and walking over to him. He pressed it against the under of Booth's chin. "Lets get that under control. We wouldn't want that wife of yours to have that baby of hers alone. If it was a boy, do you think she would name it after you?"

"Sweets will catch you." Booth said, staring him down.

"I know, but the real question is, will he find me with two hostages? Or two bodies?" He smirked. "That is up to you two. Now I am going to go back upstairs to get a few things ready. I don't want to hear anymore noise, got it?"

"Got it."

##################################################################################

Daisy squirmed slightly as the pressure on her blatter increased. She really had to go. She tapped her foot rapidly against the concrete flooring, making a small noises of discomfort.

"Daisy... Will. You. STOP." Booth groaned, giving the woman a tired look.

"I have to PEE!" She whispered, squirming slightly again. "Ever since the baby I've had such a weak bladder, I don't know how much longer I can hold it!"

"Awh, no..." Booth groaned before looking up at the ceiling. "COME ON, MAN, AT LEAST GIVE US A BUCKET!"

"PLEASE! I REALLY HAVE TO GO! PLEASE! PLEASSEEE!" Daisy screamed, her voice pleading. "PLEASE!"

The door opened and he strolled in, dirty bucket in hand. He had an evil look on his face.

"This what you want?" He asked, swinging the bucket.

"Yes!" Daisy whispered.

"Beg. Tell me... that I'm smart. Smarter then that preschooler you call a husband."

"No!"

"Then no bucket for you." He said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Daisy whimpered. "You... You're smart! Your smarter then Lance, just please... please give me the bucket! Please... Please..."

"Good girl." He smiled, sitting the bucket down before leaving.

"Booth." She said, looking to the man with pleading eyes as she walked over to the bucket.

"Got it." Booth sighed, turning around so he was facing away from the twitching woman. After a moment of silence he heard the sounds of her releaving herself.

##########################################################################

"Hello, my prisoners!" The man grinned, trotting into the room.

"Finally ready to see us, huh?" Booth glared.

"Silence." He said, walking over to the last pile of bones and picking up a femur. "Do you know what this is?"

"A femur." Daisy answered. "From a female, and from the looks of that pile... It's Lance's birth mother's femur."

"Ding ding ding!" His grin grew and he swung it out slightly. "And can you guess what I am going to do with it?"

"Nothing good." Daisy murmured, looking down.

"Right again, little whore." He said, walking over and lifting it up to smack her with it.

"Hey, dumbass!"

"What did you call me?" He asked, turning around to glare at the agent.

"I called you dumbass, dumbass." Booth smirked. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Gladly." He growled, swinging at the bone at the man. Booth dodged it before punching him in the nose, making him draw back before swinging again and starting to hit Booth over and over on the ribs with the femur.

"Agent Booth!" Daisy cried.

##############################################################################

"Are you okay, Booth?" Daisy asked, crawling over towards Booth.

"Yeah, I've been through worse." Booth said with a slight weeze. "What about you?"

"I'm fine..." She said, whipping the tears from her eyes. It was clear to him she was lying, not that he blamed her.

"Daisy... You don't have to lie... I mean with what he did to you... when he was done with me-"

"You will never mention it! EVER. Especially not to Lance, he worries enough already." Daisy pionted at him, eyes ablaze, well the one that wasn't swollen shut. "If you breath a word about what he did when Lance saves us, I will never forgive you!"

"Understood." Booth nodded, looking to the floor.

"He is going to kill us, isn't he?"

"I... am not sure how much longer he is going to hold out." Booth admitted.

"Not long." The man said, entering the room with a knife. A big one. The type that you use to stab someone dead with.

"No... No no no no no no! Please, no!" Daisy whimpered, scrambling as far away as her chain would allow.

"You don't want to do this, man, Sweets will never let you go if you do this. He will chase you to ends of the earth." Booth said.

"I thought of that and... I don't care." He smirked, swinging the knife slightly. "Now which one of you will die first?"

"Me, that him most." Booth answered. "You kill me infront of Daisy, that would scar her for life. Kill me first."

"Agent Booth, no!"

"Shut up, whore." He said, holding up a finger to silence her, though he didn't seem to hear the noise in the distance, of a door being kicked down. "He's made his choice." He lifted the knife but before it was brought down on Booth, three shots were fired into him and he fell down, revealing Sweets standing there with a smoking gun.

"Don't call my wife a whore."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Guess what? I lied before. This chapter does contian the rescue. I'm sorry I lied but I figured that would make it twice as awesome when it happened. Did it work? XD**

** But yeah. Killer is dead. But this certianly isn't the end. There will be... repercusions of this whole thing.**

** REVIEW!... Please?**


	36. Chapter 36

Ambulance lights flashed as the two were lead from the building by medics, Sweets leading the way. A body was being lead out behind the group, soon being loaded into a coroner's van.

"We don't have to go to hospital, Sweets." Booth groaned.

"Stanard processer, Booth, get over it." Sweets said, signing some sort of paper that was handed to him. "Plus, by the sound of your breathing, you need to see a doctor, so don't shoot the messenger."

"Baby. Baby, look at me." Daisy said, escaping her medic and rushing up infront of her mate. "You will come with me in the ambulance, right?"

"I would, but I have to sort through this mess, there are sixteen dead bodies here." Sweets said, jabbing a thumb at the murder house.

"Babe... listen to me." Daisy said, placing her hands on the side of his face. "You just killed a man, so I need you to do or say something sweet and dorky before I go to the hospital."

"I don't think I can be dorky on command, Daisy... I really have to make some calls, family and stuff, you know?" Sweets gave her a kiss. "I will pick you up from the hospital in an hour, promise."

"Baby..."

"I'll bring Seeley to, he misses you." Sweets said, walking away.

"He's going to be okay, isn't he?" Daisy asked Booth as her medic took her back and lead them towards the ambulances.

"He will, we all will. It just might take awhile."

##############################################################################

"Hey, how are you two feeling?" Sweets asked as he walked into Booth and Daisy's shared room, caring his infant son in his arms.

"We are fine. Some bruising, a few cracked ribs in Agents Booth's case and some bruised ones in mine but we will be fine." Daisy smiled. "Now give me my baby." She held out her arms and Sweets complied.

"Mama! Mama mama mama." The baby cooed softly as he was placed in his mothers arms, laughing as she hugged him and kissed his head, despite the pain it caused her. "Mama!"

"Mommy's here." She whispered, holding him close. "I'm here now, I'm sorry you had to see Mommy get taken by the bad man, but I'm back. I'm here, Mommy's here."

"Mama." He giggled back.

"Yes." She smiled into his curls.

"You're sure you're okay?" Sweets asked, kissing her forehead.

"I'm going to be fine, baby, are you okay?"

"I wasn't the one who was kidnapped, you were, Miss Daisy." Sweets reminded.

"So you keep telling me." Daisy smiled.

"Hey, Daisy, why don't you go get our clothes from that doctor, I need to have a talk with Sweets here." Booth said and Daisy nodded before getting out of bed and leaving.

"You know, Daisy is going to take my name, we are filing the forms this week. Daisy Sweets, has a ring to it, right?"

"Shut up." Booth said, sitting up in bed. "We both know that isn't what I want to talk about."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactally what I'm talking about, Sweets. You killed a man, that takes a toll on a man." Booth said, looking Sweets in the eyes. "You might not feel it right now, but it's going to hit you and when it does..."

"What, are you going to tell some army ranger story now?"

"No, I'm going to tell you a sniper story because you didn't just kill some random in the line of duty, that's different from hunting down a man and killing him and we both know that that is what you did." Booth said, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly. "The first time I went on assignment as a sniper, I didn't really think much about what it meant to kill someone, I was young. I wasn't even sure if any of the shots I fired had actually killed someone, and even so I wasn't in battle long before I was snapped up for snipper training, they called me a natural. The mission was success, the target was neutralized and I went back to base. Then, when I went to go to bed, it hit me, like smack to the face. That I had hunted and killed a man, it felt like had shoved an elephant in my head, an elephant named Murder. I saw that man I killed in my dreams, falling to the ground with a bleeding neck. I did the Disconecting the Comupter (Or whatever it was called) on him, I was the youngest sniper in my unit, I had something to prove. The piont being... you need to talk to someone about this. I had a preist to talk to, to absolve my sin, but since you aren't religious, I recemend you talk to someone about it. I'm always available. And remember, you can't push Daisy away, or you will lose her."

"Thanks, Booth, but I'll be fine." Sweets nodded, unable to break Booth's intense gaze.

"No, you won't."

"Whatever you say."

"I do, I do say."

##################################################################################

"Heeeyyy there, Miss Daisy." Sweets gave a small smile as he entered his bedroom. "Wiggle worm is down for the count, you feeling any better?"

"Yeah." She said, rolling over to face him as he climbed into bed with her.

"Good." He smiled giving her a kiss. "Maybe I can kiss those bruises better, huh?" He said, rapping his arms around her and discomfort flashed on her face.

"No, baby, I'm not really in the mood." She said, squirming slightly.

"What, your always in the mood, what's wrong?" Sweets asked, drawing his brows together.

"I'm just not..."

"No, thee is definetely something wrong... Was it James? What did he did he do to you? Did... Did he rape you, Daisy?"

"No! God, no!" Daisy squeaked before softening and resting her head on her pillow. "He... tried, but I fought him. I fought him really hard, so he didn't get very far before I kneed him in the family jewels, then... H-he got r-really mad... And he did something else... to punish me, and then... he decided he wanted to kill us, so he went upstairs to get his killing knife."

"Oh my God... Daisy... What did he do?"

"I didn't want to show, not for awhile, because it'll upset you. I was hoping they will fade..."

"Daisy. What. Did. He. DO?" Sweets asked, tilting his head.

"I'll just... show you." She whispered, crawling out of bed before face away from him and taking her shirt, then he saw them. Long, red, angry cuts and lashes, crossed on her back, they looked like...

"He _whipped_ you?" Sweets whispered. "Son of Bitch!"

"Lance... I'm sorry."

"No, no sorry. I'm sorry." He said, getting out of bed and turning her around to face him. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." She said, letting him hold her to his chest. She buried her face in his shirt as the tears finally came. "It was so horrible, Lance, he hands where all over me, then the whip... It was so scary. I was so afraid..."

"I know... I know you were, and I'm sorry you went through all that..." He said, holding her close. "It'll be okay."

"It will?"

"Yes." Sweets said, kissing her forehead softly. "I promise... Tell you what, I have a surprise for you tommorrow. We are going to visit some place."

"Where?"

"Well, it wouldn't be a surpise if I told you." He chuckled before giving her a symathetic look. "Now just lay down, okay?" Sweets said, sitting her down on the bed. Daisy smiled back up at him with teary eyes before nodding and laying down. "Do you want me to go sleep on the couch?"

"No..." Daisy said. "But... can you just hold me? Just for tonight?"

"For however long you need." He smiled, crawling back into bed with her. He held her close as she snuggled closer and went to sleep. His smile disappeared and he stared into space.

##################################################################################

"Are we there yet?" Daisy asked, looking out the window as their baby cooed in the backseat.

"Daisy, we have been driving for seven minutes." Sweets laughed. "Be patient, my lovely."

"I'm so excited!"

"Yes, you are."

"We are pulling into a suberb, why?"

"It's a surppiiisseeee."

"You're no fun!"

"To bad." Sweets chuckled before pulling into a driveway.

"Why did you pull in here?"

"Get the baby." Sweets smiled, getting out of the car. Soon, Daisy was out with little Seeley and they were standing on the front of the lawn. Before Sweets could speak, they were aproached.

"Little Lance Sweets! Is that you?" A woman who was dancing on the line between middle aged and elderly walked up to them.

"Yeah, it's me." Sweets smiled at the woman.

"Oh, look how big you are! I haven't seen you around here since the Finleys died." She smiled before looking at Seeley. "Well, who is this handsome devil?"

"This is my son, Seeley, and this is my wife, Daisy." Sweets gestured to his little family unit.

"You are married? And to such a pretty woman. Your parents would be so proud." She smiled.

"Yeah..."

"Are you finally moving in?" She asked, gesturing to the house. "That would be so great. Kenny and his partener just adopted a little girl, she is adorable, he would love to arrange a play date."

"Sounds like a plan." Sweets smiled. "If you wouldn't mind, I was trying to tell her..."

"Oh, right, sorry. You two go on." She blushed, scampering off.

"We are moving into this place?" Daisy grinned.

"Yes, we are." He smiled, wrapping an arm around her. "Welcome home, baby."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Tada? Yeah? **

** Only one review, after that lovely chapter I wrote? I'm hurt. I workedd hard on that! I'm starting to get discouraged here, I've been working to make this story more interesting and this is what I get :P**

** Also, so for the lateness. I'm working on two different Bones Christmas stories.**

** REVIEW! SERIOUSLY, PLEASE REVIEW, MY DUCKIES!**


	37. Chapter 37

"I can't believe you had this thing on the side this whole time!" Angela said as she walked in.

"Yeah, well there are a lot of memories here. When my parents died it was more then I could handle so I decided I wouldn't move in intill I had a family of my own." Sweets said, running his fingers over a picture on the wall of him and his parents at his first college graduation. "It's really best that we live here. There is more room here for Seeley, there is a yard, neighbor kids. It'll be a little pricey having to pay for all our utilities, but since Mom and Dad had payed off the morgage on the house that's not something I have to worry about. Seeley might have to public school but I know a child psychologist, we went to school together so if Seeley even needs counciling because of bullying, he can get me a deal."

"Good to know." Angela laughed. "Now where is the little tike? I only agreed to have Hodgins come over and help you if I got to watch the baby."

"He's in his play pen, in the living room." Sweets smiled.

"Right on." Angela grinned, walking over towards the living room.

"Sure, Ange, saddle me with all this work." Hodgins groaned. "Where does this go?"

"Master bedroom, that's just down the hall." Sweets smiled.

"Sweets, this box is heavy as hell, you better get your butt out here to help me with it or it's getting dumped on your lawn!" Booth's voice came from outside and Sweets ran out to help him.

"Man, this place is NICE." Angela said as she walked into the livingroom. It was an open concept, light came in through the sliding door that led to the backyard. Daisy was in the kitchen, stirring some lemonade.

"I know, right? Hard to believe my Lance grew up here, well sorta grew up here. It's here his childhood was spent at least." Daisy smiled.

"Little man seems to like it here." Angela said as she lifted the smiley baby out of his baby prison. "He's a happy camper."

"We think he likes all the space. He likes to explore, which is good because he has stopped sleeping." Daisy said, poring glasses of the lemonade.

"Teething?"

"Yeah." Daisy nodded. "So if he starts to fuss, give him one of his teething rings. Why couldn't Dr. Brennan come in?"

"An old dead guy is at the Jeffersonian and Clark has inlisted her help in dealing with it." Angela said, hugging little Seeley. "You know Brenn."

"It's very impressive of Dr. Edison to ask for help." Daisy smiled.

"Yeah, especially after that whole caveman debocal."

"I heard about that discovery!" Daisy smiled before frowning. "And please don't call him caveman, it's so demeaning and simple incorrect. He's a neaderthal."

"Right." Angela nodded, sitting down with the baby. "Heyyyy there... Hey, little guy! Hey... yeah, look at you. You're cute, yes you are." She smiled at him but then he started squirm. "Awh, what's wrong? Do you want down?" She asked, sitting him on the floor. He then smiled and sprawled himself out on the carpet with a noise of happiness. "He really likes the carpet."

"Yeah, he does." Daisy smiled as she joined Angela in the living room, watching as Seeley rolled around on the soft carpet.

"He is so adorable." Angela giggled, rubbing her still flat belly.

"So, how are you feeling? Hows the baby?"

"We are both doing great, though I'm afraid most of this baby is air right now." Angela said, squirming slightly with a grunt of discomfort.

"I know that feeling." Daisy smiled. "When are you going for your first trimester exam? I image there are concerns, given your age. N-not that I'm saying your old or anything but you are in your thirties and studies have shown that the older a mother is, the greater a chance of a varity of defects. Not that your baby will- I'm sure they will be fine-"

"Daisy, stop." Angela smiled, pressed a finger to the interns lips. "We know the statistics. We are going to get tested. So is Brennan. We are planning on going on the same day."

"That sounds amazing." Daisy smiled. "I wish I had a pregnancy buddy when I was pregnant with Seeley."

"I'm sure you do!" Angela laughed.

"SWEETS, WHAT IS IN THESE BOXES, ROCKS!?" Hodgins voice groaned from a far.

"THEY ARE JUST BOOKS!" Sweets voice responded, sounding defensive.

"Yeah, books the size of toasters!" Booth's voice sounded.

"Shut up!"

Women laughed as the men carried on and bickered like school children.

#################################################################################

"Glad to see you could come." Sweets said as he opened the door for his anthropologist friend.

"As interesting as the find Clark and I are working on is, I would not miss this." Brennan smiled before handing Sweets a vase. "I bought you this as a house warming gift."

"Awh, you didn't have to do that." Sweets smiled as he sat on a table.

"I wanted to. Plus, it's a social ritual, I'd be remiss to fail to adhere to it."

"Nicely put, now come on. We are waiting in the living room." Sweets smiled and they walked over to the living area.

"Hey, Bones!" Booth grinned.

"Hi, Mommy!" Christine grinned. "Uncle Sweets is letting Michael and I play with his old toys! We found them in a closet."

"Mom and Dad never did get rid of anything." Sweets chuckled.

"When does dinner begin?" Brennan asked.

"Well, Daisy burned the lasagna so dinner starts whenever the pizza gets here." Sweets smiled as he took a seat by his wife before plucking up his son, who was chewing on a teething ring, from the floor.

"I said sorry." Daisy pouted.

"I know." He smiled, wrapping an arm around her, being careful not to hold her too tight.

"Do you have any peanut butter?" Brennan asked. "I find I am craving it."

"I'm on it." Angela smiled, heading into the kitchen.

"How are you feeling, Dr. B?" Hodgins asked, looking up from his and Michael's playing.

"Fine enough, though I thought I might hurt Clark today, his colonge smelled horrid and nearly made me vomit."

"Pregnancy nose strikes!" Angela laughed as she handed Brennan a jar of peanut butter and a spoon.

"Yes." Brennan smiled, taking the items with a grateful smile before looking to Sweets. "Oh, and I know this is a bad time but I thought you would like to know that your birth mother's remains are being released tommorrow."

"Right, I'll have to get those." Sweets nodded. "That fits because I have tomorrow off to finish the move so I can get her cremated and spread her ashes."

"Do you want us there with you?" Cam asked.

"If you want to come, I wouldn't stop you." Sweets shrugged a shoulder. "I mean, I need people, right?"

"Right." Daisy smiled, kissing his cheek. "Oh, and you got your parent's old matress switched out, right? Because-"

"We switched it out for a new one, don't worry." Sweets smiled at her sweetly.

"Good, I can't have sex with you in the same bed your parents used to sleep in." Daisy said and Sweets laughed.

"I know, that's why we switched it."

"What's sex?" Christine asked.

"Yeah, what is that?" Michael asked and both children looked at their parents with big, doe eyes.

"Uh... that's a story for when you are older." Booth answered, glaring at Sweets and Daisy.

"Yeah, what Booth said." Hodgins nodded and the two children went back to playing with Sweets' old toys. All the adult breathed a sigh of relief internally.

"Oh, someone is sleepy." Sweets chuckled at his son, who yawned and dropped the teething ring in the process. "Oh, super sleepy baby. I think it's time for one Seeley Sweets to go night night."

"Dadaaaaa." The baby whined, squishing his face up in a tired fashion.

"Babbbbyyyy." Sweets fake whined back, standing up. "Bed time. We did empty my old room and put in the crib, right?"

"Yeah." Booth nodded.

"Awesome." Sweets smiled, walking away.

################################################################################

"Home sweet home." Sweets said, stretching his arms out as he entered his new bedroom in his PJs.

"Yes." Daisy said, posing herself on the bed, trying just a bit too hard to look sexy.

"Daisy, what are you doing?" Sweets laughed as she wiggled out of her skirt.

"Just getting ready to break in the new bed." She grunted as she wrestled with her shirt.

"Daisy, calm yourself, you're going to break that shirt." He smiled at her, helping her out of the shirt.

"Thank you." Daisy blushed before resuming her pose.

"Daisy, if you still aren't ready..."

"I'm ready." She responded quickly, a little too quickly.

"Lies." Sweets teased, crawling into bed.

"I am ready."

"No, you aren't and that's okay, Daisy, you were traumatized." He smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Can I still sleep in my underwear? I like the air on my scars, it helps." Daisy asked as she crawled up into the covers.

"Of course, and I can still hold you, right?" He smiled as he crawled into bed next to her.

"Of course." She smiled back, letting him embrace her and snuuggling into his shirt. "You are a warm person."

"Probably because I'm holding a half naked woman."

"Lance!" She giggled.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** TADA! NEW CHAPTER!**

** There is going to be several chapters fluff and stuff, sorry. I have a lot of fluff material in mind and little case material so I'm just gonna give you want I have XD lol**

** As some of you may know, I posted a Christmas fic the other day, featuring Sweets and Daisy and little Seeley. As you might remember when I posted my Baby's first Thanksgiving story I recieved a bad review from a small minded imbecile. And I think they may have striked again, based on basic sentence structure and language simularity. I got this review on my story The Family in the Christmas:**

_**HORRIBLE! I'm tired of sweets's fics and baby Seeley**_

_**This show is about B&B not about sweets**_

__**The same message as before, basicly. So many questions. Like why the fuck are they reading it? And just how small minded are they? Also, WHY ME? My stories almost always fairly promiently feature other characters, ESPECIALLY BOOTH. So just... GRRRR! I hate people sometimes. I really do. FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

** BUT YEAh. REVIEW, MY DARLING DUCKIES! :D**


	38. NOT CHAPTER MESSAGE FROM AUTHOR

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** NOT A CHAPTER! SORRY! **

** I just wanted to say, one thing, an early MERRY CHRISTMAS to my more loyal readers! I hope you all have a wonderful holiday!**

** Also... I wanted to explain to you all... in greater detail about the college course I am taking in January, the one I told you all about in Baby's first Christmas. And what that whole... situation is. I want to stress that I am not really IN college yet. I am still finishing up my Senior year of highschool, I'm even planning on taking the ACT again, for corns sake. I am taking a free college course for the school that I am enrolled to attend in the fall. I plan on taking another one in the spring. Each one is worth 1'000 bucks each and when college is costing like 20,000 a semester, well ever penny counts! To get the credit to count I have to get a C or higher, so I really have to work at it. And since I still have Senior year type work, I'm going to be a little water logged with work... understand? **

** I also want to stress the fact that I am NOT abandoning you all. I am still very much a Bones fan, a Sweets fan. So I need you all to keep up the resolve for me. Even if my daily to every other day updates on stories might diminish to maybe once or twice a week... if I'm lucky. I need you try to stick with me here. I need y'all to hold up the fort for me, and keep up the Sweets love because we have lost a few people since his passing, people who couldn't handle it. Not that I blame them, because it's hard at times... I just hope that when I can't update because of school, or eventually a job, that you all can make it with out your daily dose of Swaisy, Sweets and Seeley cuteness. I'll try as hard as I can to update but this going to be difficult for me, so I hope I won't lose your support.**

** Also, again, I don't start in school intill the fall. So I will have the whole summer free :3 so that's good, yeah? Yeah...**

** Again, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I hope to get a new chapter up in a day or two. I hope...**


	39. Chapter 39

"Come on, baby, we have to get going if we want to get to the fairgrounds on time." Daisy peeped, walking in with little Seeley in her arms.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming!" Sweets smiled at he trotted out of the bathroom, straitening his tie as he went. "Where is mom's remains?"

"You left them on the counter." Daisy kissed his his cheek and the baby squirmed happily.

"Dada!" Seeley cooed, reaching out for his father and kicking out his tiny little legs in a breathtakingly adorable way.

"Hey there, buddy!" He smiled at the child before taking him into his arms before looking over at his darling wife. "Can you…?"

"Of course." She smiled, heading into the kitchen and picking up the bag of ashes. "The team is coming…?"

"Of course they are." Sweets grinned as his son reached up at his face with his tiny little baby hands.

"They are such good friends." Daisy said, walking over towards the door and grabbing the baby bag. "Let's get going, baby. And baby."

The couple exchanged another kiss before heading out the door. Daisy hopped into the drivers seat quickly as Sweets strapped little Seeley into his car seat, earning a playful glare from her mate when he climbed into the passengers seat. As the ride began the only noises in the car were of the baby cooing and gnawing on a teething ring, in till that eventually stopped when the movement the car put him to sleep. At a red light Daisy looked over to her husband, who was being frighteningly silent next to her. His face was blank as he stared out the car window, his birth mother's ashes on his lap. Worry briefly flashed against her face before the light turned green and she turned back towards the road and drove on. After another minute of silence, they arrived, just as Angela and Hodgins pulled in, Brennan and Booth were already there waiting.

"Hey there, Sweets, do you got the guest of honor?" Booth asked his friend as they walked up.

"Got her." Sweets said, shaking the baggy slightly.

"We ready to do this thing?" Hodgins asked.

"Where are the kids?" Sweets murmured, looking around for the tiny humanoids.

"Daycare." Angela responded and Sweets nodded.

"Okay… So we should… We should do this thing." Sweets said, shuffling slightly.

"Take your time, Lance-a-lot." Daisy whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder and rubbing a thumb over his shirt softly.

"Right… Um, I should say some words, right? Okay… Um… Margret. Mom. I, uh, didn't really know much about you because you abandoned me as a toddler. But as far as abandoners go, you weren't bad. You left me at a respectable hospital with a note and my birth certificate. You saved me from a life of selling greasy corn dogs at a carnival or from being some sort of crazy juggler man, which was sweet I guess. I… Might not have known you well but… I'm still sad about your death. I'm… I'm sorry that this happened to you." Sweets sucked in a breath as he held back tears that were screaming to escape. Daisy gently rapped an arm around him, careful not to wake her slumbering child. Suddenly, the wind picked up and that signaled to Sweets that it was time to spread the ashes. He gently opened the package and tipped it so the ashes were released into the wind and spread over the fairgrounds. "Bye, Margret- Er… Mother."

"Bye, Miss Sweets!" Daisy chirped.

"Bye!" The rest said, waving at the ashes as they flew off.

"Oh, sweetie, are you alright?" Daisy smiled, kissing Sweets cheek.

"Yeah... I am... I think." Sweets nodded, but he wasn't making eye contact.

"Why don't we go back to your house?" Angela said. "We can watch some movies, relax."

"I support that plan." Cam smiled. "I give us the rest of the day off."

"Yeah... let's do that." Sweets gave a tiny smile and a nod.

#################################################################################

"I call end seat!"Angela cried as she jumped onto the couch.

"I'm married to a three yearold." Hodgins teased, calmly sitting next to his wife, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Kungfu movie time!" Booth grinned.

"Yeah." Hodgins grinned and the men high-fived.

"Yeah... you guys can start without me... I'm really tired. I think I'm going to go lay down." Sweets croaked, shoving his hands in his pockets and dispearing into his bedroom., the door shutting softly behind him.

"I'll go talk to him." Daisy sighed before looking down at little Seeley and then to the others. "Will one of you...?"

"Bring him here." Angela smiled, opening her arms to recieve the child, who was then placed in her arms softly. She cuddled the sleeping child before looking back to Daisy. "Sweets is going to be fine, sweetie, don't worry."

"I know..." Daisy swallowed before turning and walking over and into the bedroom. "Baby... are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He did not look fine.

Sweets laying face down on the bed, still like a dead person, a hand slung over the edge of the bed. Daisy smiled softly and walked over to the bed before crouching down and looking at him. He had a blank face but pitifully sad eyes. She tilted her head and placed a hand on the side of his face.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked softly and he shook his head. "Okay... would you like a back massage? You have been doing that walk you do when your back hurts and well... we both know why you won't see a chiropractor."

"Please?" He said, giving her a small, sad smile.

"I'd love to." She kissed his forehead softly before crawling onto the bed. She took his shirt off before laying him back down on the bed and straddling him so that she could massage his lower back. She began to rub him deeply with her thumbs in small circles, working out knots in his back. "Baby, these knots are the size of ginnea pigs."

"Sorry." Sweets chuckled, relaxing under her soft touch. "I have been under some stress lately. With all these kidnappings and... the job offer."

"Right, what did you decide about that?"

"I'm not taking it. You need me here with you, so does little Seeley."

"Well... That's sweet, baby... I just hope you don't regret it later... that job is the dream, especially since you have only been working for the burau for-"

"I know... but it's best, that I stay... Plus, the team needs me, y'know?"

"Yes..." She smiled as she felt him relax further.

"Do... Do you want a massage?" He asked tenatively, turning his head so that he could look back at her.

"Wh-why would I want that?" She asked, eyes flicking away from gaze.

"Your shoulders must be sore. Mine always were after..."

"They have been..." She said, looking back him. "Would you...?"

"I'd love to..." Sweets smiled, getting up and moving so he was facing her once she got off him. He slowly went and removed her shirt. "So... uh, no bra today?"

"The shelf in my shirt was REALLY good." Daisy giggled when his voice cracked before turning around, exposing the healing marks on her shoulders and upper back.

"Th-they look better- the marks, I mean, not your boobs, not they look bad or anything but-"

"Babe, I'm going to stop you right there before you something even more stupid." Daisy giggled before dropping her smile ever so slightly. "They... they do?"

"Yeah, they do... they are barely going to leave any scars, just real light ones. Good thing you received some medical threatment, huh? So you won't have these nasty scars like I have." He smiled gently as he gently placed his hands on her back and started to rub softly around the whip marks.

"Hey, I like your scars. They are a testament to your strength." She smiled and leaned into his touch before letting out a small noise of enjoyment. "Oh yeah, baby... right there... oh God!... That's amazing... wonderful." She purred.

"Thank you." He said, leaning in closer to her so she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

Before either of them had time to think they were completely naked and tangled together in a mess of body parts, stuck in the throws of passion.

##################################################################################

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Booth groaned as the sounds of moaning and the distinct sound of a head board smacking against a wall started coming from the bedroom. "Seriously? When they have guests over?"

"I don't really think their minds are on us." Cam said with her Cam smile.

"Everybody grieves differently. I remember at my father's funeral my uncle had sex with his wife in the funeral home's closet." Hodgins said, a smirk on his lips.

"Nah, this isn't grief sex." Angela said, looking up and around. "Yeah, that is tension relieving sex. Just listen to how fast the headboard is banging against the wall... man, he is really SCREWING her."

"My wife, everyone." Hodgins laughed, rapping an arm around Angela.

"What?" She grinned before looking down at little Seeley as he started to grunt and squirm. "Oh, someone's awake, but he's unhappy. Oh... what's wrong, buddy?" She asked, lifting him so he was face to face with her. He let out a small cry and stretched out his feet before curling them back up with a grunt. "Oh, oh, I recognize that face... someone has gas... yeaaahh... you do. That's fart-face... isn't that right?" She cooed, holding him close and rubbing his belly. "Yeah... that right."

"Adorable." Brennan smiled, placing a hand on her own stomach. "Is it bad that I wish that fetus inside me has male genitalia?"

"That you want a boy? No, that's not bad, sweetie." Angela laughed. "That's not bad at all."

"You want it to be a boy?" Booth asked, grinned at his wife.

"Yes... I find that I very much enjoy Parker's company and as much as I love our daughter... I think you deserve a prodigy... someone to throw around the old cowskin." She smiled.

"It's pigskin, Bones, but that's a nice thought, thank you."

"Actually, now most footballs are made of cow hide, not pig."

"Of course." Booth laughed, kissing her cheek.

"So do you have a prefence for sex of your unborn child?" Brennan asked Angela with all the grace of a buffalo on ice skates.

"I want a girl this time." Angela laughed. "Someone to dress up and be girly with. I'm out numbered."

"Hey, we aren't that bad." Hodgins said, splaying a hand against his own chest.

"Babe, the other day Michael Vicent farted on me and you laughed!"

"Yeah, but I apologized for that later!" Hodgins pionted out.

"Yes, of course you did." Angela laughed before giving him a kiss.

"LANCE!" Daisy's voice cried out as a groan.

"DAISY!" Sweets' followed close after and then everything went silent.

"GROSS!" Booth groaned, making the others laugh.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** HEEYYYYYY... So, uh... this... this was chapter of sorts, wasn't is? It was certianly... something... yeah.**

** Just warning you all again, there is several chapters of fluff a head on account of it's summer in the fic so... summer fun. And adorableness. Like little Seeley's first time 'swimming'. And stuff. Yeah... hope you enjoy!**

** And, um, I am going to be going out of town for a couple days. Leaving today. Gonna have mini Christmases with the out-of-towners. So... I might update... I might not. I will most definetly try to update when I get back on Tuesday... which is my birthday, by the way. Turning the big one-eight in three days... Yayyyy.**

** REVIEW, MY DARLING DUCKIES... PLEASE! :D**


	40. Chapter 40

"Hey there!" Sweets smiled at Christine and Michael as he opened the door to the tiny tikes and their mothers. "You guys ready for today?"

"Yeah!" They cheered in unison as they ran into the house, backpacks bouncing as they went.

"You are sure you can handle them today...?" Angela asked, voice reflecting worry as she looked around her friend honary little brother to try to see her child better.

"I'll be fine. We are going to have fun." Sweets grinned impishly at his female friends. "You two go to your appiontment, have yourselves some girl time."

"My Lance has a wonderful day planned." Daisy popped into the doorway suddenly, wrapping an arm around her husband and kissing his cheek. "He is going to be fine with them alone, they love him."

"You aren't staying?"

"No, I have a class to attend today." Daisy smiled.

"Right, I hope your studies are going well." Brennan nodded at her intern.

"They are, I am retaking a few courses, mostly online because of the baby. I am going to kick ass at my orals next time. I'm going to be Dr. Daisy Sweets within a year." Daisy said, doing little fist pump.

"Which is good because then you can get a real job." Sweets teased, rapping an arm around her gently.

"Word."

"I can give you any recommendations if you need any." Brennan smiled.

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan."

#########################################################################

"Is it time yet?' Christine asked for the umpteenth time, hopping up a down in her little pink bathing suit.

"Almooosstttt." Sweets grinned as he finish putting a swimmy daiper on Seeley.

"I wanna play in the sprinklers, Uncle Sweets!" Michael Vincent whinned, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Okay, let's go outside then." He said as he picked up his smiley, teething child.

"YAYYY!" Christine and Michael cheered, running into the fenced backyard. Sweets chuckled and walked behind them.

"Okay, Michael, Christine, could you drag the sprinkler in the middle of the yard?" Sweets asked as he walked over to the spiket. The children did so and Sweets turned the spiket and within seconds the sprinker sparkled to life, spraying the children and making them laugh and squeal with joy.

"Here we go!" Sweets said in a sugary sweet voice to his infant son, who was looking at all the spurts of water with look of amazement. Sweets started over toward the sprinkler and into the lightest area of water fall. Seeley started to squirm in surpise as the water fell on him, looking extremely confused. He let out cries of confusion, looking around in a way that comunicated: 'I'm wet. I'm not in the bath and it's not raining. Why am wet? What is going on. Why.' "It's okay, buddy, it's just the sprinkler." Sweets smiled, sitting him on the ground and crouching down , pionting to the sprinkler.

Little Seeley stared at the mysterious object, eyes twinkling with confusion, fear, and wonderment. He slowly crawled over to the object, carefully like he was trying not to startle it, like it was a frightened animal and not a device. Christine and Michael had now paused in their running and were watching the baby.

"Uncle Sweets, what is he doing?"

"He is just checking it out." Sweets smiled before calling out to his baby. "It's okay, buddy! Just go right up to it." He gestured to it, nodding at the child, who simply squeaked at him before turning back to the sprinkler.

He creeped just a little closer before sitting up and slowly reaching out a chubby fingered hand to the jetting water, screeching and retracting his hand when the water sprayed his hand. He stared at it for another minute before repeating the action with the same response. He repeated this series of events five more times before starting to giggle and wave both of his hands wildly at the sprinker, making Sweets smile.

Christine and Michael Vincent grinned and started playing a game where they tried to stay under where the water was sprinkling, which was quite a task with Seeley playing with the water. Sweets eventually joined them and lost minutes later when Christine ran into his legs and knocked him to the floor, causing the both of them to burst into laughter.

##############################################################################

"Love is an open doooooorrrrrrr!" Christine sang along to the movie, twirling around the living room with her arms wide open.

Sweets smiled at the group before him, looking down to his son to see him smiling and bouncing along with the music while he tried to babble along with the music. Michael was off on the couch, crossing his arms and trying to look uninterested in the movie, but if one got close enough they could hear him humming along. After a minute Sweets noticed that his son little rear felt warm and he held him up and took a good look at him. He definetly had a wet daiper.

"Hey there, buddy, did you go wee? Did you go wee wee? I think you did." Sweets said in his baby voice, rubbing his nose with his own before looking at Christine and Michael Vicent. "I have to go change little man, if Angela come to pick you up, tell her I'm in the baby's room."

"Kay." The children droned in unison and Sweets nodded before jogging away with his son to change him.

Low and behold, a minute later Angela walked into the house.

"Hey, kids, where is Uncle Sweets?" Angela smiled at the kids as they watched the movie.

"Baby's room." Christine said, never looking away from the scene.

"Okay then." Angela smiled before making her way upstairs. She peeked into the baby's room before walking in just as Sweets removed the wet daiper out from under his son and went to grab a new one. "Hey there, men." She smiled as she walked up to the changing table. Little Seeley looked up to her before letting out a squeal, covering up his little boy parts and rolling over so he was facing away from her. "Oh..." She put hand over her mouth and a giggled. "He's shy, huh?"

"Yeeaaahhh... He's a little pee pee shy." Sweets sighed before pleading with his child. "Come on, buddy, I have to get a daiper on you!"

"You don't have to be shy, little buddy. It's a very nice pee pee." Angela giggled before kissing his tiny, little head. Seeley let out a long whine.

"You're making it worse." Sweets said before rolling his son over and removing his hands, making him scream and cry, before quickly placing a daiper on the child. "There, you're clothed."

"Adorable." Angela smiled.

"So, you here for the kids?" Sweets asked, buttoning up Seeley's oncie before slidding a pair of baby pants on his legs.

"Yup, just wanted to check with the baby sitter first. How was today? Kids weren't too much trouble?"

"Nah, they were great." Sweets smiled, bringing his son into his arms. "We played out in the sprinklers and then we had some PB&J sandwhichs, then the kids helped me feed Seeley here some baby food. After that we started watching movies. We had a looottttt of fun."

"Sounds great." Angela laughed, pinching Seeley's cheek. "Almost makes me want to pay you."

"You can pay me by bringing snacks to the pool this weekend, good ones. I know you just got your cut from the extra on Brennan's newest book." Sweets laughed, looking her shoulder as his son buried his face in his shoulder.

"Right! The pool! I can't wait." Angela grinned.

"Yeah, so are we, though Daisy is a bit nervious because of her... scars from the whole..." Sweets waved his free arm around.

"Understandable." She nodded. "Well, I hope she enjoys herself, I know I will be."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Daisy is pretty resilant." Sweets said, holding his son closer.

"Alright, so I'm gonna go ahead and leave, see you tomorrow. Breakfast at the Diner. Don't forget it. Keeping a pregnant women waiting is punishable by a knee to the family jewels."

"See you tomorrow."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** HERE I AM! BACK AT LAST.**

** Happy birthday to me! 18 years old. Legal adult. Wierd feeling...**

** But yeah, why don't you give me a nice birthday present by leaving a review ;) **

** REVIEW, MY DUCKIES! :D**


	41. Chapter 41

"Hey, Daisy, should I wear my green swim shorts or the ones with the flowers on them?" Sweets asked, stepping into the bedroom from the bathroom with a distint lack of pants. Or underwear. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his wife sitting on the bed, twiddling her thumbs instead of getting dressed like he thought she would be. "Hey, what's wrong? Why aren't you dressed?" He asked sitting beside her.

"I... I don't know if I can do this, Lance." Daisy murmured, either not noticing or caring about his half-nakedness. "What... if someone says something?"

"Oh, Daisy, you'll be fine." Sweets cooed softly, resting a hand on her shoulder. "You can't miss this, it's Seeley's first swim time."

"I know but... you don't understand, Lance!" She pouted slightly, crossing her arms.

"I don't?" Sweets said, raising a brow at her. "If you haven't forgotten I have some scars of my own, ones that are about twice as bad as yours."

"That isn't the same!" She insisted. "You're a guy, you can wear a swim shirt into the pool and no one would know. Even during our honeymoon you wouldn't take off your shirt at the beach."

"But... I..." Sweets stuttered before sighing. "I guess you have a piont there. How can I exspect you to do something I can't?"

"So that settles it. I'm not going."

"What if... I promise not to wear a shirt at the pool?" Sweets offered, finally looking up and making eye contact.

"You would do that for me?" Daisy smiled.

"I'd do anything for you." Sweets smiled back, squeezing her hand.

"Thank you, Lance-a-lot!" She grinned, hugging onto him.

"It's no biggy." Sweets said, tilting his head at her. "Now, you getter go get ready. We don't have much time before Seeley wakes up from his nap."

"Right, so you better get on some pants, Mr. Naked." She giggled, poking his nose.

"Fine, fine. So the ones with the flowers?"

"Yeah, those are awesome."

##################################################################################

"Hey, there is the happy couple!" Booth grinned as Sweets and Daisy walked into the gates of the pool before looking at little Seeley. "And the happy baby!"

"Yeah, he's excited about today." Sweets smiled, bouncing his boy.

"Sweets, he gets excited about everything." Booth laughed.

"He does not!"

"The other day when I came over, he got excited when he managed to take off his own socks." Booth snickered and Sweets pouted.

"YOU... shut up."

"Never." Booth grinned cheekily before looking to Daisy. "And look at you. You look great."

"Thank you." Daisy smiled, twirling her dress. "Lance helped me lose the baby weight by letting me work out with him while he was trying to get his strength back after his attack. He even let me listen to music with him."

"Awesome. Now come on, we are all set up over here." Booth said, turning and walking off. Daisy and Sweets followed him closely, soon meeting with the rest of the group.

"Hi, Uncle Sweets!" Christine said, flopping her arms about with her floaties already on. "This place is awesome!"

"Yeah, Sweets, how did you know about this place?" Angela asked as she slipped her shirt off, revealing not only her bikini top but an ever so slight bump over her belly.

"Oh my God, Angela your..." Sweets stammered, gesturing to her form.

"Yeah, a day or two ago it just popped forward." Angela said, rubbing the small bump. "I'm about eleven weeks long so I was expecting this. They say you show early after the first time."

"Well, you still look great." Daisy smiled.

"Okay, you two get ready, we want to swim." Hodgins said, helping his son get on sunscreen. Then, like a light switch the couple's demenor changed and they both looked uncomfortable.

"Right..." Sweets cleared his throat. "Soooo..."

"We should...?"

"Yeah..." He nodded, handing his child over to Angela, who was looking at the couple with concerned eyes.

"You two okay?"

"Yeah, we are fine, we just need to get ready." Sweets said, rocking on his heels.

"Just have to take off... our clothes, because our suits are underneath them..." Daisy said, sucking in her lips.

"You both look like you're going to hurl."

"We are fine." They said simulataniously.

"Yeah... I just have to take off my shirt." Sweets shrugged a tense shoulder in an awkward motion.

"Gotta... get out of this dress." Daisy twitched.

"You first?"

"I'd prefer it if you did."

"Right..." Sweets said, fooling with the hem of his shirt before taking it off. "There." Sweets said before quickly casting it aside and taking back his son, who instantly became entraced with Sweets' chest hair.

"My turn..." Daisy said, slowly slipping her dress off before kicking it aside. The bathing suit was a one piece, but it was characteristicly revealing with a hole over her tummy. There was a hole on the back as well and the collar dipped low on both sides. "There..."

"See... it's not even that bad." Sweets said, smiling slightly as he rapped an arm around her.

"Yeah." Daisy smiled, snuggling up to him. "It really isn't."

"Okay, now that we got THAT wierdness over with." Booth said, taking a step away from the couple. "Let's swim!"

################################################################################

Sweets sat by the edge of the pool, Daisy beside him, with his infant son in his arms. The child was looking around, large eyes confused at the large amount of water around him. Daisy was whispering to the child to comfort him dispite the fact he was not upset yet. Sweets was happy that Daisy had seemed to relax after a few minutes of exposure, while he was still panicking inside. He could feel eyes on him, tearing him to pieces despite the fact he knew no one was looking at him. Irrational memories poking at the back of his face. The mocking, the disturbed looks, the abadonment. Suddenly, Daisy's voice broke his tissy.

"What?" He asked his wife, turning his head to look at her directly.

"I said, are you ready? To get Seeley in the pool?"

"Yeah... Yeah, lets do this." Sweets smiled fakely before looking to his boy. "Ready, buddy? Here we go!" He said in his sugar sweet baby voice as he lowered his son into the pool up to his little chubby knees. Seeley then started to cry at the cold wetness.

It took nearly twenty minutes but eventually Seeley stopped crying and Sweets was able to carry him into a deeper part of the pool. Daisy followed him, playing with the boy as they stood in chest deep water. They were delighted when Seeley even tried to kick out his little legs in the water. Seeley smiled when he saw their joy. Sweets smiled back at his boy before he heard something. A little girl.

"Mommy, why does that man have those ugly marks on his back?" The girl whispered loudly to her mother, only to be shushed by her. Sweets squeezed his eyes shut as memories flooded his brain.

_"Ew! Look at little Lance's scars! Broken freak!"_

_ "What the hell are those?"_

_ "Freak! Freak!"_

_ "I can't do this... you're too damaged."_

_ "He's broken, just look at his back."_

"Lance?" Daisy asked, placing a hand on his shoulder and breaking him from his trance. "Lance, what is wrong?"

"N-nothing." Sweets said, his voice a raspy squeak. He wasn't making any kind of eye contact and he immediately shrugged her hand off. "Here, take Seeley... I- I have to go to the bathroom." He slide his boy into her arms and swiftly left the pool, leaving her wide eyed and confused, her baby playing with her hair.

_To be continued..._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Sorry the chapter is short, I just really wanted to get another chapter up and I slept in and tacos for dinner then birthday cake... yeah. busy bee, that's me. Plus my friend and cowrite for BitP just found out about Sweets and... I'm sure you can imagine.**

** But yeah... To be continued in the next chapter. **

** This was supposed to be a cute, fluffy chapter of fluff but I couldn't help myself. I have my roots in the dark and twisty not the happy and fluff, which was I find it so unbelievable that you people actually enjoy this story, dispite my developing skills in the fluff arts. XD**

** Happy 2015, my duckies!**

** REVIEW! PLEEAASSSEEE :D**


	42. Chapter 42

Daisy blinked for a second before realizing what had happened and looking over to the little girl and her mother.

"I'm sorry about Marcy, she doesn't have a filter yet. She's seven. Is your... husand? Going to be okay?" The mother asked, placing a hand on Marcy's head. "He looked pretty freaked out."

"Yeah... it's okay, I'll go talk to him." Daisy said wadding over to Angela and Hodgins, who were looking off in the direction Sweets went in confusion. She handed little Seeley over to them before climbing out of the pool and jogging over to the bathroom, which had several guys escaping it with confused faces. Daisy peaked in and saw her Lance pacing, twitching, and pulling at his hair. An air of panic surrounded him and made it seem like he was having some sort of mental break.

"Baby! Baby, calm down!" Daisy said, trotting up to her husband, who didn't seem to acknowledge her so she grabbed his face and kissed him before looking into his eyes. "Lance... calm down."

"Okay... O-okay!" Sweets said, breathing slowly as he stared into her beautiful orbs. "I-I'm sorry, Daisy... I don't think... I don't think I can do this."

"It was just one little girl, Lance... What's wrong?" Daisy whispered, placing a hand on his face and softly caressing his cheek.

"F-flashbacks..." Sweets croaked in a whisper-like voice.

"Oh... I'm so sorry Lance... I shouldn't have made you do this, it must have brought out so many unsavory memories. I'm sorry." She said, hugging him.

"It's okay... I wanted to, if it would help you heal." Sweets said, hugging her back and squeezing her just a little tighter than needed. "Hey... Do you remember the first time... that you saw my scars?"

"Of course... I was the third time we had slept together, that time I managed to get you out of shirt... then I felt them... And I asked you where you got them from." She whispered, tracing the scars.

"And I told you... that it didn't matter, because it was in the past."

"Then I told you that sometimes the past hurts... but sometimes it can be kissed better." She smiled, kissing him yet again, softer yet deeper at the same.

"Then, you did." Sweets smiled at her.

"I did." She said, nuzzling into his neck.

"You were one of the only people who didn't react with... distaste when I told them... where I really got them. You, and the team... You understood. Before you guys... the list was limited."

"I know, it's a difficult thing for normal people to understand. Luckily, we aren't normal people."

"You know what's strange, Christine and Michael Vincent haven't said a word about them."

"I think their parents may have warned them." Daisy giggled lightly.

"Sneaky devils." Sweets chuckled.

"Baby... do you want me to go get your shirt?" She asked, gesturing towards the door.

"No... I need to face this... for your sake. If you have to, so do I... I- I can do it." Sweets nodded.

"If your sure..."

"I am." Sweets smiled.

"Okay, then lets go." She smiled and they left the bathroom.

"Hey, Sweets, you okay?" Hodgins said as he held little Seeley in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Sweets nodded.

"Good, because kiddo here is super excited. He just discovered that if you pass gas in the pool it makes bubbles, and he is very very happy about it." He grinned, bouncing the giggly baby.

"I'd imagine so." Sweets laughed, dipping his feet back into the pool.

##################################################################################

"Lunch time!" Angela smiled as she passed out sandwhichs. "Ham and cheese for Daisy, turkey with swiss, extra pickles hold the mayo for Brennan, ham sandwhich with extra ham for Booth, PB&J for Hodgins and Sweets and eggsalad and peanut butter for me!"

"Yay lunch!" Sweets grinned, taking his sandwhich.

"These sandwhichs are awesome." Daisy crooned through her food.

"Thanks, I'm alot better of a cook when I'm pregnant." Angela laughed.

"You really delivered on the snacks to." Sweets grinned as he munched on a dorito.

"Darn strait I did." Angela grinned before ruffling her son hair. "Little man helped, isn't that right?"

"Momma said she needed help so the baby didn't make all the snack choices." Michael Vincent said, biting into his own turkey sandwhich before sipping his juice.

"Good call. We'd be eating peanut butter, pickles, and peach jam." Sweets laughed.

"Shut up!" Angela chuckled.

"Hey, someone looks like they want to try some of Daddy's sandwhich." Booth smiled, pionting to Seeley, who was reaching his tiny hands up and his fathers food.

"Awh, here, buddy, why don't we just try some peanut butter, yeah?" Sweets cooed to his son, taking his pinkie and scooping up a tiny bit of the peanut spread before letting his son suck it off his finger. "Yeah, you like that?" He smiled when the baby did his little half nod and smiled. "Good."

They all sat and munched, they laughed and joked as they enjoyed their lunch, but after a minute, Seeley started to scream and cry. He was rubbing at his lips and squirming his unhappy wiggle. After another minute splotches started to appear on his face and neck, that's when they started to panic.

"Oh my God, Lance, look, they are popping up on his neck now!" Daisy freted. "These look like hives, Lance."

"What's wrong with him..." Lance said, drawing his brows together before looking shocked. "The peanut butter! We have never given him anything with nuts in it before. He must be allergic."

"Are you sure, Lance, it's pretty rare for children to be born with a food allergy as apposed to developing it as they age."

"I'm not taking that chance. Get your dress on, we are leaving."

##################################################################################

Daisy squeezed Lance's hand tighter as they sat in the almost empty room. They wouldn't tell them what was going on in with their son. Their stomachs were in knots and they felt like they were going to vomit. Soon, the team showed up, concern written all over their faces.

"Have you heard anything?" Cam asked and the other seemed to be asking the same with their eyes.

"No." Daisy said, eyes over flowing with tears as she shook her head. Sweets held her close and she started to cry. "I want to know what wrong with my baby! My poor, little baby!"

"He started having trouble breathing on the way over..." Sweets said, clearly trying to hold back his own tears.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sure it'll be okay." Angela said, embracing the couple. "He's a big, strong boy."

"H-he is... he's my big boy." Daisy nodded.

"He'll be fine... he's resilant little guy..." Sweets nodded.

"Family of Seeley Sweets?"

"Thats us!" Daisy sniffled, standing up with Sweets. "How is he? How is my baby?"

"Your son will be just fine. He had an allergic reaction to peanuts, just as Mr. Sweets thought." The doctor said before smiling. "Luckly, you got him here quickly and we were able to treat him. Now we want to observe him over night, but you should be able to take him home tomorrow."

"Oh thank God." Daisy said, hugging her husband tightly.

"Can we see him?" Sweets asked, rubbing her back softly.

"Anytime, he is just down the hall."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** SO... this happened. Sweets and Daisy have had their first baby emergency, because most parents have some sort of emergency before a child turns 3. I was planning on doing one in a later chapter but this chapter needed something and it seemed like a good place the do it because they so frequently happen outside the home, because everything is baby proofed now-a-days and what not... Yeah. But little Seeley is okay. **

** REVIEW, MY DUCKIES!**


	43. Chapter 43

"Here he is." The doctor said, leading them into the room and up to little Seeley's plastic crib.

"Oh, baby!" Daisy sniffled, grabbing her sons tiny hands. His breathing was normal but the hives on his face were still fading.

"Hey there, buddy." Sweets smiled at his boy, who yawned at him in response.

"Your boy here gave us real scare." The doctor said. "After we got him he started to enter anaphalexis. He will be fine, though I recommend that you take him to an allergist as soon as possible. I can give the number of one that works in this hospital and can probably fit you in tomorrow."

"That would be great, thank you." Sweets nodded and the doctor scribbled the number down and handed it to him.

"Can I hold him?" Daisy asked, whipping her eyes.

"I don't see why not. His breathing has gone back to normal and his vitals are stellar." The doctor said before walking away.

Daisy carefully picked up her half awake child before holding him close. Sweets softly wrapped an arm around her before kissing the top of her head and rubbing his sons back. Meanwhile, the team was watching from outside.

"Oh my God, can you believe this?" Angela asked, looking through the glass at the worried couple.

"It's so wierd to see them worried like that... A peanut allergy. What are the odds?" Hodgins breathed, holding his wife close.

"Actually they are realively high. Four out of every one hundred children develop a food allergy. I realize that seems like a small number but when you consider that there are millions of children in the US alone. It could have been any of our children." Brennan said, leaning into Booths arms. "Peanut allergies are one of the most common food allergies next to shellfish and is twice as common as allergies to other nuts. But I do agree... it is an unsettling feeling."

"I think they'll be fine." Booth smiled, watching as Seeley squirmed in his usual, happy way in his mother's arms. He could tell, they were going to be okay.

###############################################################################

Sweets rocked little Seeley as they waited for the allergist to return. Seeley sniffled in a manner that was both adorable and pitiful as he snuggled into his father's chest. They had to take a blood sample and Seeley had not taken the needle stabbing into his skin and sucking his blood like a bug. **(AN: If you can't tell, I HATE needles.)** Soon enough the doctor returned and Daisy's aggitating foot tapping stopped.

"So? What's the damage, doc?" Daisy asked, placing a hand over one of Sweets'.

"Well, for starters, can I just say that you have a very special little boy." The doctor smiled. "He seems very intellent."

"He is." Sweets nodded, smiling proudly. "But his allergy... how bad is it?"

"Yes, that, Seeley has a level 5 peanut allergy. He scored a 95 on his RAST test for the allergen... Which is high. You are very lucky he hasn't had a contact reaction before now. You are also lucky that that his reaction wasn't deadly. Now, his numbers may rise or fall so in his case, you really need to schedule follow ups every year to check his numbers because he is five pionts from a level 6 allergy and if he does develop one, it could evolve to a fatal attack. Full on anapheltic shock. We also need to watch out for asma because it could agitate the situation."

"Will he need an EpiPen?" Daisy asked, rubbing her son's soft curls.

"Yes, though intill he gets a little older I will prescribe a Jr EpiPen. It is basically the same thing but less conscentrated." The doctor said, scribbling down on his prescription pad. "Hopefully, you will hardly have to use it but it's best to air on the side of causation."

"Right, thank you, doctor." Sweets said, taking the slip of paper from the man.

"Do you have any questions?"

"I heard that some people outgrow food allergies, what are the chances of Seeley growing out of his?" Daisy asked.

"Well... there is always a chance but... I'm sorry to say most of the people who outgrow them are ones with below a level five allergy."

"Right..." Daisy nodded, looking down at her boy.

"Now don't worry, he will be fine. You just need to be careful and hopefully you will never have a scare like you did the other day."

"Right, thank you, doctor."

##################################################################################

"Hey there, Sweets, how is the little man been doing?" Booth asked, walking up behind his friend and smacking him on the back.

"He's fine. We got rid of the peanut butter and we gave one his Jr EpiPens to the daycare people, so he is going back to daycare today. He is as happy and wiggly as ever." Sweets smiled, sitting his coffee down. "How are things with you?"

"Things are great. Bones is halfway through her latest books and she is really excited about it. You know, I took a sneak peak while she was putting Christine to bed and it looks like she is adding a new character." Booth said with a very Boothy grin.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, some shrink character, he's really annoying but in a kind of funny way."

"It's about time." Sweets laughed. "I was wondering when I would get a character."

"I know, right?" Booth chuckled. "Anyway, Christine is having fun on her summer break. She wishes we could all go back to that pool again. She had fun intill the whole... peanut thing. I think I'm close to getting Rebecca to let Parker spend a week with me to."

"She still having a rough time trusting you after the whole... jail thing?"

"Yeah..." Booth sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm about to break her, though. On the grounds of she shouldn't keep Parker from his half sister."

"I hope you can get him over here soon, than."

"I do to..." Booth sighed.

"Hey, did you see Agent Johnson today?" Sweets grinned.

"Yeah, he looks like a clown in that bow tie." Booth laughed, shaking his head.

"What if I told you I was the one who got him to wear it?" Sweets grinned misceiviously.

"Oh my God, what did you do?"

"I was feeling down about the whole nut thing so I... decided to play a little prank. I told Johnson that if he wore colorful ties that it would draw attension to him and make hiim look like a 'go getter' and he bought it." Sweets snickered.

"That is so wrong! But so halarious!" The other agent howled with laughter. "It's about time you used your powers of manipulation for halarity!"

"Thank you." Sweets chuckled.

"Do you think you can convince Sherry on the third floor to dye her hair?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** SUPER SUPER short chapter and I am very very very sorry about it. I'm tired and I'm just very... upset right now. I need a pick-me-up desperately. So, REVIEW! REVIEW, MY DARLING DUCKIES! :D**


	44. Chapter 44

Sweets sat outside Hackers office, twiddling his thumbs nervously. He felt like he had been sent to the principles office, a feeling that was very unpleasant to him. He had to admit, as fun as pranking the office with Booth had been, that going in while everyone was home and fixing all the pens they could find to blow ink into the users face was going abit too far. That pranks had started off innocent enough but when Booth join in, it became like a game. Whoopie Coushins, ketchup packet under the pegs on toliet seats, the usaul. Sweets smiled at the memories before cringing. Everyone knew it was them, at least all the older agents did and they had some sort of unspoken comunication with them that they would tell but again, this time they had gone to far. Sweets looked over to Booth, who seemed to a little bit too calm Sweets' liking.

"Okay, so we need to have our stories strait, okay?" Booth whispered to the shrink.

"Our WHAT-?" Sweets glupped before the door opened.

"You two, in here now." Hacker said, pionting into the office. The two agents scurried, well Sweets scurried and Booth more struted, into the office. Hacker went around his desk and sat in his chair. "Okay... can you two at least tell me... WHY you did this? What's with you two?"

"I gave my son a pinkie of peanut butter and it almost killed him."

"My Ex won't let me see my son."

"Right... so, instead of dealing with your problems... you two decided to let off steam by releasing a wave of pranks on your coworkers." Hacker pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah."

"That's pretty much it." Sweets shrugged. "Fairly ironic in my case, really."

"Right... look, I should fire you both but I'm not. Your my friends and to be fair, those pranks were pretty funny." Hacker said before laughing. "I mean did you see the look on Tim's face when that pen blew up in his face?"

"I know, right?"

"And it's not all bad. When Sherry and Johnson figured us out they bonded over the experence." Sweets waved an arm.

"Yeah, I heard they have a date this weekend." Hacker said.

"That's great, good for them." Sweets smiled.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to like... punish them for that?" Booth asked, a brow being lifted at his boss.

"Nah, they work on different floors so I don't think it'll mess with their work. No harm, no foul." Hacker shrugged. "Speaking of which, who are you and Brennan?"

"We are great, she went to the doctor the other day for the second pregnancy, the baby is healthy, so is she. It's great." Booth grinned.

"That's great, man." Hacker said, standing up. "Look, you two are free to go but if this happens again, I'll have to suspend you."

"Yes sir."

##############################################################################

"Come on, buddy, can you say Uncle Booth?" Booth said, lifting little Seeley in the air. "Come on... Uncle Booth."

"Uccccc Bgdyabttt." Seeley cooed, waving his arms at the man.

"Booth, he's not going to say it. He's eight months old, its a miracle he knows 'mama' and 'dada'." Brennan rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Hey, how about Aunt Bones? Huh, can you say Aunt Bones?" Booth said, rubbing noses with the boy.

"Aaaauuuu Booooos." Seeley gurled, clearly trying very hard to say the words. "Au Bos!"

"Close enough!" Booth laughed, holding the child closer now. "Where is she? Where is Au Bos?" Booth asked and Seeley pionted a tiny finger at Brennan. "Very good!"

"He shouldn't be able to do that yet." Brennan blinked.

"Yeah, Sweets and Daisy aren't being gushing parents when they say that thier baby is a genius. He is a bright little bulb."

"Yes... He does seem to be rather advanced for his age. He is sitting up on his own and he seems very close to walking. His leg strength is... very impressive." Brennan said, taking the child into her hands and letting him press his legs up against her legs. "Yes... very good. Do you know if Sweets and Daisy have a walker that he plays in frequently?"

"Yeah, I think I saw them pick him out of one once." Booth said.

"Do you think you can go get Christine's old one for Seeley to walk in?" Brennan asked, giving the boy a hug.

"Awh, what-" Booth whined before there was a knock at the door. "Oh, I can't! I have to get the door." Booth said, leaping over the couch and running toward the door. Brennan rolled her eyes and followed him closely. Booth opened the door and his eyes flew open in surprise. "Jared?"

"Hey, brother!" Jared grinned before looking at Seeley. "Woah, when did you have that one?"

"Oh, he isn't ours!"

"Yes, we are babysitting him. He is Sweets' child." Brennan smiled, bouncing the child.

"Dr. Sweets had a baby? Dude." Jared laughed. "That's... WOW! Never saw that one coming."

"He is also married now." Brennan said. "I should also mention that I am pregnant with Booth's child yet again. Booth was going to tell you but he waas having a hard time getting connected to you."

"That is great." He grinned. "I have a secret of my own. Padme!"

"Hello, Booth, Brennan." Padme Booth smiled, walking up, a baby girl in her arms.

"Oh my God, Jared." Booth blinked. "You had a BABY?"

"Her name is Sarah." Jared said, lifting up his daughter and handing her over to Booth.

"She is beautiful..." Booth breathed, staring at the dark-eyed, dark-haired little girl.

"We finally got back from our travels... so I decided to bring her over. I was going to tell you but... the phones in the area were out for weeks and then I decided it was better if she was a surprise."

"Jared really did want to tell you." Padme smiled, snuggling up to Jared. "We have more news... want to tell him, Jared?"

"We are moving back to the states!" Jared said, doing jazz hands.

"We have had enough adventure for a life time so we decided that it was time to start a new one... here in the states." Padme finished.

"That is great! Do you need a place to stay?" Booth asked.

"No no, we are all good. We can handle ourselves. Padme has a job set up at a near by school starting this fall and... I'm sure I'll find a job soon."

"Alright... Y'know, I think a place went up for sale the next street over from Sweets' house. It's not as fancy of a nieghborhood so it's cheaper." Booth said, handing Sarah back to her father.

"We'll check it out, thanks."

"Great, now why don't you two come in. Seeley can use a playmate." Booth said, gesturing them in the door.

"He seriously named his kid after you?"

"I know, right?"

##############################################################################

"Hey, we are back, where's my wiggle worm?" Sweets smiled, walking into the livng room, only to see his son playing with a strange little girl while Booth and Brennan and Jared and Padme watched. "Who is that and why is she with my son?"

"Hey, look it's Sweets!" Jared grinned. "Look at you! You look like a grown up!"

"Nice to see you again to, Jared." Sweets sighed, giving the man a flat look. "So, you must be Padme?"

"Yeah, that's me." She smiled before gesturing at Sarah. "And this is me and Jared's daughter, Sarah."

"Well, she is adorable." Sweets smiled before taking Daisy's hand. "This my wife, Daisy. You have already meet Seeley."

"You seriously named your kid after my brother?" Jared snickered.

"Seeley is a nice name!"

"Right, Right. But seriously Seeley Sweets-"

"Jared, stop." Booth said, shaking his head at his brother.

"Okay."

"Oh, Lance, look, if think he likes her!" Daisy squealed, pionting at her son. "He is letting her play with Mr. Elephant! He never lets anyone else besides us touch it."

"Yeah, the kids get along great." Jared said, looking down at the children. "I know that they are babies but I could swear he is sweet on her."

"Logicly I know that to be impossible but I agree with Jared. Seeley seems to hold some sort of affection for Sarah. It's rather adorable." Brennan smiled.

"Well I'm sorry to say that we have take him home." Sweets said, picking his boy up off the floor, an action that made the boy whine out.

"Awh, that's too bad. Sarah was having fun" Padme smiled, plucking the toy elephant from her daughter before handing it to Seeley, who hugged it.

"We can arrange a play date later."

"That would be great."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** SO! This... was not where this chapter was supposed to go. But then I watched Dentist in the Ditch and something inside me snapped.**

** ENJOY! REVIEW, MY DUCKIES!**


	45. Chapter 45

"Padme!" Daisy smiled, opening the door for the woman. "Where is Jared?"

"Off at a job interview." Padme sighed, walking in and bouncing her daughter.

"Hey! Look who is here, wiggle worm!" Sweets smiled, walking in with his own spawn. "Our new friend Sarah!" Seeley giggled and kicked out his feet. "Yeah, you're happy to see her, huh?"

"Yes, where can they play?" Padme asked.

"I have everything set up in the living room." Sweets smiled and they went and sat the children down in the play zone that Sweets had set up. "So, Padme, how have Booth and Jared been getting along?"

"Good, Booth came over the other day and they only got in two fights and this time there wasn't even any threats." She smiled.

"That's great." Sweets smiled back. "I'm glad they are starting to get along better. Growing up I would have given an arm and a leg for a blood sibling, as much as I loved my fellow foster children."

"Understandable." Padme smiled before looking at the babies. "Is... Is your son SMELLING my daughter?"

"What? Oh, yeah." Sweets rubbed the back of his neck as he watched his boy sniff the little girl. "Over the past two days Seeley has been facinated with smells. He'll grow out of it eventually. I hope."

"Well, it looks like he like how she smells." Padme giggled, looking as Seeley gave the girl a hug.

"Yeah, he really likes her." Daisy smiled. "He might not grow out of it, Lance, remember our first date?"

"Smell a girls hair once..." Sweets grumbled to himself.

"Shush." Daisy smiled, kissing his cheek.

"You smelled her hair?" Padme giggled, placing a hand oveer her mouth as if keep in a full out lugh.

"You didn't really intend to, but I hugged her and... she smelled like flowers! I couldn't help it!" Sweets pouted, crossing his arms.

"Right." Padme smiled. "So, how did you two meet?"

"We met during a case. I was there helping and then she ran at me to turn me upside down before put a hand to her forehead to stop her." Sweets smiled, taking Daisy's hand.

"Then I got fired." Daisy added.

"Wow..."

"Yeah." Sweets nodded. "We had a very... intense relationship. Especially after the Maluku thing."

"She went to the Malukus? Distance does make the heart grow fonder."

"Not in Lance's case." Daisy said, crossing her arms now. "He slept with two other women."

"What did you expect me to do? You left me heart broken! With my mother's ring!" Sweets pouted.

"I said sorry!"

"I'm missing something." Padme said, blinking at the couple.

"We were engaged when she decided to take on this project. Without telling me intill she was accepted to go. She wanted me to drop everything, including my practice, to go become a pearl diver. Then she called me boring." Sweets said.

"I was lead astray by my brain and it was wrong. I didn't understand intill after I got back but the damage was done. I had smashed his heart to pieces." Daisy rubbed his shoulder softly.

"There was just one problem. We could stop having..." Sweets looked at the babies. "S-E-X. And after Brennan and Booth walked in on us we decided we should stop having casual S-E-X and so we started to date again. Then we broke up again... And then I got her pregnant."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"And you know what that say about babies." Daisy smiled. "He brought us back together. Our little relationship fixer. As much as I loved being friends with my Lance, I like being his partner more." She leaned over and kissed his cheek and he smiled back at her.

"Me to." He said, wrapping an arm around her. "I like to think it was destiny. We both matured alot after the big, seemingly final, breakup."

"We did." Daisy said, snuggling into his shoulder before looking at the babies. "Awwwhhhh, that's adorable."

Seeley and Sarah were sitting there, extremely close to one another. Sarah was now holding the resently handed to her stuffed dog. Then, Seeley, for all the adults to see, leaned forward and gave her a 'kiss' on the forehead. Padme put her hand back over her mouth and Sweets made a snort like sound of surpise at this action.

"That's our little boy, a ladies man like his daddy." Daisy cooed, clasping her fingers togetheer over her chest.

"I don't know where he learned that." Sweets said, voice slightly defense in its tone.

"He learned it from you, baby, you kiss me on the forehead all the time, him to!" Daisy giggled at her mate, who then started to pout again.

"That had to be the most adorable thing I've ever seen." Padme laughed. "I can't believe he actually did that."

"He's... a special little boy, that's for sure." Sweets sighed, tilting his head at his son as the boy picked up his elephant and started to shake it while babbling.

"You said before that he is eight months old? My Sarah is ten months and he is even more developed then her." Padme looked back to the parents.

"Yeah, he has mastered skills months ahead of his age group. We are this close to walking. Sometimes he even inches around when he pulls himself up on the couch." Daisy beamed proudly. "He's brillant. Though, we had an idea that is might be coming. Lance is a certified genius and I am pretty brillant myself, I always liked to think we would produce intellent, advanced offspring. I must say though, Sarah seems to be a fine child. Her ability to mimic is astounding and she seems very close saying her first word."

"Yes, she almost said 'mama' yesterday. She is developing fine, according to our doctor. Not all babies develop at the same rate."

"I'm sure she will say her first word soon. Seeley already knows two words and we are working on others." Daisy said, a hint of a competive tone in her voice.

"Daisy." Sweets warned, giving her a stern look.

"What?"

"You know what."

##################################################################################

"I'm going to vomit." Daisy wheezed as she paced across the kitchen.

"Your not going to vomit."

"I'm going to faint!"

"No, you aren't."

"What if I mess everything up again!?" She stopped her pacing and pulled at her hair.

"Daisy, you're going to be fine." Sweets gave Daisy a warm smile and took her hands. "It's just your orals, Miss Daisy. I did it twice, and you passed them at least once before."

"These are my FINAL orals, Lance! I failed them once, I can't fail them again! I have been working on my disertation for nearly seven years, this is my last shot or I have to start all over again!" Daisy whined, burrying her self in his form.

"I know what's at risk here." Sweets sighed. "But you'll be fine. Just be yourself. Confident, don't back down, and most of all stay calm. Okay?"

"What if I fail them again?"

"You won't. I have faith in you." Sweets smiled sweetly at her before giving her a tender kiss. "We all believe in you, Daisy, you can do this."

"I can do this." Daisy parroted, nodding.

"Yes, you can." Sweets rubbed her back in circles. "Relax, everything will be fine. I'll take Seeley to daycare, you just relax."

"Okay... O-okay."

##############################################################################

Daisy sighed and fidgeted slightly as she placed the bone in its proper place on the table. She got called into work just as she finished her orals. It would be awhile before she would know wether or not her disertation was approved. It was a waiting game now. Brennan and the others were of course promptly informed of this as she walked into the lab. She hoped she had passed this time. She really did.

"Miss Wick." Brennan's voice sounded and the intern's head snapped up, ponytail swinging as she did. She saw Dr. Brennan and Cam were standing there in the door way, watching her.

"Dr. Brennan, I'm almost finished rearticulating the skeleton." Daisy said, placing another bone down.

"Very good, Miss Wick, but that is not why we are here."

"Am... am I getting fired again?" Daisy asked, looking at Cam.

"No, no, Daisy." Cam smiled. "Dr. Brennan and I talked and... we decided that when you get your doctorate... I will be hiring you to work here. Not in Zach's place but in a different position. You would mostly work in limbo indentifying bodies, though we might call you in when we can't find an intern and you are free to call us in if you ever uncover something so we still might work together from time to time."

"What? R-really?" Daisy blinked. "But... I don't even know if I passed yet."

"I believe you will pass. You have turned out brillant work over the past few months. I believe that one day you could be great... not as great as me, but great." Brennan said, smiling at the intern. Truthfully, she already knew that Daisy was going to pass. She had called the people on the Daisy's board and talked to them. They seemed very impressed with her work.

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan." Daisy smiled before looking at the rib bone in her hands and squinting slightly. "Dr. Brennan, did you see this nick on the third rib?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Weird place to stop but I'm tired so deal with it XD**

** So, let me drop some info on doctorates. The maxium time you have to finish your disertation for a doctorate is seven years, Just saying. She had to graduate eventually and so do the others XD lol so... Yeah. Here we are. Tada?**

** REVIEW, MY DUCKLINGS!**


	46. Chapter 46

"Alright, buddy, it's dinner time!" Sweets said as he walked up to his son, who was sitting in his highchair. Seeley, seeing the jar of mashed carrots in his daddy's hand, brightened up and emmediantly opened his mouth wide like a baby bird and started to smack his hands on the highchair tray. "Hold on, we gotta get a bib on you."

"Dadaaaa" Seeley whined unhappily as his father slid the bib onto him.

"Hush." Sweets smiled before opening the jar and scooping up a spoon of carrots, which Seeley eat quickly and happily. After they were half way through the jar, Daisy arrived home.

"Guess who just got their diploma!" Daisy sing songed, waving the thing as she walked in.

"That's great, sweetie." Sweets smiled, sitting the baby food aside before rapping his arms around her and kissing her. "So I guess that means that means there are two Dr. Sweets is this house."

"You betcha." She smiled, givng him a kiss. "But I think I'll go by Dr. Daisy."

"Daca Mama!" Seeley gurled through his carrot covered mouth and Daisy smiled at him over Sweets' shoulder.

"That's right, baby, Dr. Mama!"

"Daca Mama!" Seeley clapped before opening his mouth expectingly.

"Lance, finish feeding the baby, I have to go frame this, I can put it beside yours!" Daisy kissed his cheek before running off.

"Okay than!" Sweets laughed before picking up the bar of baby food and continueing to feed his boy.

##################################################################################

"Is he asleep?" Daisy asked as her husband re-entered the kitchen/dinning area.

"Sleeping like a rock." Sweets smiled before picking up a bottle of champane. "Which means that now we can celebrate properly." He gave her an ever famaliar smile and opened opened up the bottle in his hands before poring two glasses.

"Ohhhh." Daisy said, accepting a glass before sipping it. "Isn't it great? I can't believe it took me so long to finish."

"Well, to be fair you were pretty busy." Sweets said, taking a seat by her. "But you are done nowand you have a job all lined up at the Jeffersonian. Congrates, babe."

"Thank you." She smiled, giving him a kiss.

"So... after we are done with this champane do you want to... head into the bedroom?" Sweets asked, eyes giving her a sparkle.

"Why, yes I do." Daisy smirked, her eyes sparkling back.

"Is it possible that you being a doctor has made you more beautiful?" He asked, a sneaky hand slipping onto her thigh and dangerously close to the hem of her dress.

"Maybe, if that baby vomit on your shirt makes you more handsome." Daisy giggled.

"Awh, what?" Sweets said, looking down at the orange stain on his shirt. "Nope. Thats not coming out."

"Awh, it's okay, baby, I like it. I think Daddy Lance is the most handsome Lance ever." She said before giving him another kiss. "And now that I'm out of school with a steady job, I can do more with the baby, so we will both be covered in baby vomit."

"Can't wait." Sweets chuckled, his hand slidding up a hair farther.

"Where's that hand going?" Daisy giggled, moving a hair closer.

"Hopefully a very happy place." Sweets said, slidding it up even farther.

"Screw the bed." Daisy breathed before tearing his shirt open and kissing him, an action that he more then reciprocated by lifting her onto the table.

#################################################################################

"So, how is the first day on the job?" Angela asked with her Angela grin, handing Daisy a glass of tea before sitting down with her own.

"Yes, are you enjoying Limbo?" Brennan asked, tilting her head.

"Yes, I mean it's like a candy store, I don't know which box I want to do next. A world of possiblities." Daisy said, gesturing with hands.

"I'd image so." Brennan nodded.

"So, how did you and Sweets celebrate you gettign your degree?" Angela asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"The way Angela asked the question implied that she is talking about sex." Brennan grinned, having figured it out.

"Yeah, sweetie." Angela laughed.

"Lance congratulated me very throughly... in the dinning room... And the kitchen." Daisy said, waving a hand before sipping her tea and smirking ever so slightly.

"OoOoOoOo!" Angela grinned.

"More then once." Daisy added with a smile.

"Naughty naughty, Dr. Daisy." Angela tsked playfully. "I remember when Hodgins and I were like that."

"Everyone remembers when you were like that." Cam said as she passed by and Angela shot her playful glare.

"Regardless." Angela said, looking back to Daisy. "So, how was it?"

"Amazing." Daisy smiled. "It was so... spontanious, like when when we were dating. I remember when we were dating the... second time, we got kicking out of the local target for having sex in the stall of the men's bathroom."

"We really should have more talks like this, dear." Angela said, patting her knee.

"You and Sweets were extremely sexually active." Brennan blinked.

"We still are, I mean things have slowed down since the baby but thats unavoidable, right?" Daisy shrugged a shoulder to try to brush the idea that they weren't.

"Sure it is, sweetie."

"We'll bounce right back." Daisy said, nodding vigorously. "Just as soon as Seeley starts sleeping more."

"It's okay, Daisy, it happens to everyone. Sometimes you just-"

"No, no don't say that. Lance and I will bounce back. We will be back to having sex in his office before we know it." Daisy said.

"I'm sure you will, Daisy." Angela patted her knee but this time the pat held symathy.

"You and Sweets are young and have very active sexdrives, you are sure to start your frequent fornications soon." Brennan put a hand on her shoulder before looking over to Angela. "Did I do that right?"

"You did great, sweetie." Angela smiled at her friend.

"My personal skills have improved since I've been with Booth, don't you think?"

"Sure they have, Bren." Angela said, patting her shoulder.

"They totally have." Daisy said, patting her arm. Brennan smiled brightly at them, happy at their percieved approval.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Would add more stuff to this and post later butttt... I'll just give you this to hold you over, I hope you enjoy it. Sorry about the shortness, I will try to make the next chapter longer. :)**

** REVIEW, MY DUCKLINGS!**


	47. Chapter 47

Daisy studied the bones carefully, looking for any signs on the bones that could help identify the victim. This box was of what appeared to be a ten yearold boy. She was hoping to find any markers that indicated any sports the child might have played, if he was taken from a practice of some sort, knowing what it was might help. Suddenly, she heard soft foot steps and the cooeing of a child.

"Hello, Lance." She smiled, not even turning around to face him.

"You missed lunch so I brought you some Tai food. I brought soup from The Diner for myself and a bottle of breast milk for the boy." Sweets smiled, doing over to an empty bone table and sitting the food down along with a daiper bag.

"Thank you, baby, I'm sorry I missed our lunch date." Daisy said, sitting the bone down and going over and kissing him on the cheek. "I was so focased on these remains that my mind slipped from time."

"It's alright." Sweets smiled, slidding Seeley into Daisy's arms when she pulled her gloves off before starting to arrange a space for Seeley to sit with blankets from the daiper bag.

"What did you get me?" Daisy asked as she sat her son on the space.

"That noodle dish from the place on fifth." Sweets said as he took the food out. "So, how's work?"

"It's good." Daisy said, shaking Seeley's bottle before tucking it under her arm. "I have already idnetified two since yesterday. How are things at your end?"

"Good, now that things have settled and Aubrey is acting as Booth's paper monkey, I am actaully taking on patients again." Sweets smiled. "Though Booth is still watching me like a hawk. He thinks that since I killed a guy I'm going to have some sort of break down."

"Of course you won't, you'll just bury your feelings deep down where they can't escape like a normal person." Daisy said, poking his nose.

"EXACTLY." Sweets nodded, taking the bottle from her before testing it and putting it in Seeley's mouth, waiting for Seeley's tiny hands to wrap around the bottle before releasing it.

"It's a fool proof plan."

"Your sarcasm is not lost on me." Sweets laughed. "Daisy, I'm fine."

"You have nightmares."

"I was having nightmares before, Daisy."

"But they are happening more!" Daisy said as she ate a bite of pork noddles. "Just remember, we are all here for you, baby."

"I remember." Sweets smiled.

"Thanks for bringing the little man over." Daisy grinned at her boy, who was sucking down his bottle in an adorable way, his eyes half-lidded as he cooed alittle as he guzzled down his bottle. "I miss him. I have a little office down here, I'm going to work on decorating it tomorrow. It's going to be filled with pictures of him."

"Me to?"

"Yes, and you of course." She giggled.

"Darn strait."

"I love it when you curse like a toddler, it's adorable."

"I don't want to say it front of our son. I know he won't remember, but still."

"I know, and that's so sweet of you." Daisy smiled, kissing his cheek. "Now eat your soup."

"Yes mam'."

###############################################################################

"Woah, what's going on in here?" Angela laughed as she stepped into Daisy's office.

It looked like a twister hit. Things were scattered everywhere, there were tarps and paint cans everywhere. In the middle of it all was one Daisy Sweets.

"This office was depressing so I got Dr. Saroyan's permission to redecorate as long as I paid for it myself." Daisy grinned as she continued to paint the walls a light pink. "I'm starting by repainting the walls. The dark gray they were made the room so small."

"Do you want some help? I _am _an interior design wiz!" Angela grinned.

"That would be great! Pick up a roller!"

"Yes, Dr. Daisy!" Angela giggled, poring her self a tray of paint before picking up a roller. "I love this color of pink, it's really subtle. Most colors of pink are so in your face, but this is perfect. It's so you!"

"I know, right? And since it's so light, I can use other pastel colors in the room. I'm also conscidering getting a potted plant, some flowers." Daisy chatted on.

"Oh my God, yes!" Angela squealed with happiness. "That would be so wonderful!"

"Pregnancy hormones?" Daisy asked, looking over at the overly excited woman.

"I think so." Angela said, still smiling.

"You poor woman." Daisy giggled.

"Isn't pregnancy wonderful?" Angela said sarcasticly, rolling her eyes and starting to paint.

"It's better on the other side. I love Seeley so much, he's a little miracle. A crying, screaming miracle."

"Hey, Seeley is a pretty quiet baby." Angela said.

"I know, I guess it's just sleep deprevation. " Daisy sighed before smiling. "You know, I have tons of pictures of Seeley printed up. I'm doing to put them all over this place. And of Lance and I of course."

"Of course." Angela nodded. "How many pictures do you have?"

"You see that box by the door? Thats full of pictures. I still haven't picked which I want to use." Daisy said, pionting to a medium sized box in the corner.

"Damn, Daisy, how many pictures do you need?" Angela laughed.

"Hey, only half of them are of the baby!"

"You have a picture problem, Daisy, and we need to get you help."

"Says the pregnant woman who already has gas but eats a burrito everyday at lunch. Thats right, I went there."

"I know it's bad but I crave them!" Angela pouted. "They are so good. I don't care what anyone says, I won't stop!"

"Whatever you say, but don't talk about my picture problem intill you give up the beans."

#################################################################################

"Honey, I'm home!" Sweets hollered comicly as he entered into his dwelling.

"We are in the living room!" Called the ever lovely Daisy. Sweets walked into his living room to see Daisy laying out on the couch, pick paint splotches on her face and hands and baby vomit on her shirt. Seeley was standing, pulling himself around the couch's edges like he did.

"Wow, you look like a mom." Sweets chuckled, walking over and kissing her forehead.

"I do? I really do?" Daisy squealed slightly, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"Yes and it's very sexy." He smiled, picking his son up from the ground.

"Dada." Seeley grumbled unhappily at his removal from the floor.

"Silence, tiny one." Sweets laughed, sitting down by Daisy.

"Isn't he adorable? He is so close to walking, I can feel it." Daisy snuggled closely into Sweets' chest.

"Babe, lets just be happy he talks, lets not rush him. He is advanced enough." He rubbed Seeley's head softly and the boy smiled.

"I'm just saying, little Mickey is only a month older then Seeley-"

"Daisy, don't do that. Don't make it a compition." Sweets said, giving her a stern look.

"Oh... was I doing that?" She blushed sheepishly.

"Yes, you were."

"Sorry. He will walk when he is good and ready." Daisy said, grinning brightly.

"That's better."

"Oh... I love our boy." Daisy cooed, giving her son an adoring look. "Look how tiny and pink he is, baby."

"He's a baby. Most baby's are tiny and pink." Sweets chuckled at her.

"Shut up, he's special." Daisy whinned, tracing a finger over his little head.

"Yes he is." Sweets smiled, kissing his sons head and then Daisy's, "He really is."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Just take it. I'm tired and I just want to post this so I can hear your happy words. Please give me happy words... I think I'm more tired than I thought...**


	48. Chapter 48

"Baby, blow it up faster!"

"I'm blowing as fast as I can!" Sweets weezed, glaring at Daisy before blowing into the halfinflated swimmy pool again.

Sweets had fixed the old grill and so they were throwing a summer barbique party for all their friends. Sweets was currently trying to inflated a small kiddy pool. He felt like there was fire in lungs, not air.

"Well blow faster! The party starts in two hours!" Daisy whined.

"Okay, how about this, you blow up the pool, while I watch Seeley and work on the sidedishes." Sweets breathed, tossing the pool at her.

"I will!" Daisy said, taking the pool up from the floor. "I will have it done in no time! I have very powerful lungs."

"Yes, I'm going inside now." Sweets said, walking back inside. He looked over to see Seeley sleeping in his swing, twitching in his baby slumber every once in awhile. He smiled before going over to the kitchen area and starting to chop fruit.

Once the fruit was chopped it was jammed in the fridge before Sweets started to make a marinade for the chicken and the steaks. Soon enough the meats were tucked away in the fridge as well. Then, while Sweets was putting the finishing touches on the potato salad Daisy and him had been preparing most of the day, Seeley began to whine out from the scream. Sweets looked over to the boy, who had tears in his eyes as he squirmed the ever familar 'I'm covered in poop, help me' squirm.

"Someone has a dirty daiper!" Sweets cooed in his baby voice as he went and plucked his son from the chair before giving him a quick change. There we go... thaaattttsss better. Yes it is... everything is better and now you can smile."

Suddenly, an inflated pool rolled into the house from the backyard.

"HA! Suck on that one, baby lungs!"

##################################################################################

"Cam and Arrasto! The party can start!" Sweets grinned as he lead the couple into the living room.

"I hope its okay that I came here..." Arrasto said.

"It's FINE, man, we are glad to have you." Sweets smiled. "I suspected you would be coming with Cam so I made sure to avoid pork for the meats."

"So no sloppy joes." Cam smiled. "Thank you, for that."

"It's no problem, now come on. Everyone is in the backyard."

"Heeeyyyy, Camile, glad to see you could drop by!" Booth grinned, holding up his beer.

"I wouldn't miss it. A genuine barbique in the suburbs." Cam smiled, looking around the backyard. "You even have a kiddy pool and sprinkler. I feel like a walked into a sitcom."

"My mom and dad would throw parties like this when I was a kid. At least before their health slipped." Sweets smiled, wrapping an arm around his wife and child. "I'd have my friends Bob and Kenny over and we would climb in the trees and eat burgers."

"That is so sweet!" Angela cooed, rubbing her small baby bump.

"Yeah, it was fun." Sweets smiled. "I can't wait to have my son get to live here, make friends like I did. The memories."

"I think he wants to join the kiddos in the pool." Hodgins smiled at the boy in Daisy's arms, who was flailing and looking over at the pool.

"Yeaaahhhh, but I have to start on the food so, Daisy, can you...?"

"I've got it, honey." Daisy smiled, kissing his cheek before walking off.

"I still think I should be the one grilling." Booth pouted.

"This is my house, Booth, I will grill the food. You relax, be with your daughter and pregnant wife." Sweets laughed. "Now go."

"Fine, but don't come crying to me for help."

Daisy rolled her eyes as she sat by the pool. She knew Booth would end up bothering her Lance about the steaks and would all but take over the cooking eventually. The young woman shook her head before smiling at her little boy and slowly lowering him into the giggled and squealed at this action, slapping his little hands against the surface of the water.

"Yeaahhhhhhh... you like the pool." She cooed softly to him.

"Can we play with Seeley?" Christine asked, tilting her head at the giggly baby.

"Of you can, just be careful, alright." She smiled and the kids grinned back.

Meanwhile on the other side of the lawn, Sweets has started up the grill while the other adults sat around and chatted. Hodgins had an arm secured tightly around the pregnant Angela and Arrasto was close to Cam, a hand over hers, but not not so close as to seem overly affectionate. Brennan was smiling and chatting with Cam about some science hoopla Booth couldn't understand even if he was paying attention. He was glaring off in Sweets' direction, watching the shrinks every move like a crazy hawk-man, waiting for some reason to take over the grill.

"I'm going to go check on Sweets at the grill." Booth said quickly, kissing Brennan's cheek before jogging over to the younger man. "Hey there, Sweets!"

"Booth, it's been ten minutes." Sweets huffed, giving him a tired look.

"Hey, I'm just checking on you here... So... your going to brush that onto the meat?" Booth said, pionting at the sauce sitting by the stove.

"Yes, Booth."

"Well remember to put it on thick but not so thick that it overpowers the-"

"Booth, would you like to help me?" Sweets sighed, deciding to skip the part where Booth gives him a bunch advice he doesn't want and just let the man help.

"Don't mind if I do!"

##############################################################################

After the food was cooked and eaten, everyone went inside for a movie, primarily because there was an unexpected rain shower shortly after they finished eating. So now they were inside, watching a family movie. Christine and Michael Vincent were sitting together on towels on the floor, still soggy from their time playing in the water. Michael was finishing his hot dog and Christine was watching the movie with laser focus, having been sucked completely into the film. All the couples, with the exception of Sweets and Daisy, who were cleaning in the kitchen, were on the couch and watching the movie, though someone always had an eye on little Seeley, who was playing with a teething ring on the ground.

After a minute, Seeley seemed to grow bored of the teething ring and threw it to the side. He looked around, looking for his parents. Where were they? Were they gone? After yet another minute he saw them over in the kitchen and gurgled at them to try to get their attention but they failed to hear him. His tiny baby brows drew themselves together and he looked around for a way to get to his parents quickly before looking at his legs. Then, he slowly got into a standing position, his tiny legs shaking slightly from inexperience. He then let out a shout, catching everyone's attention.

"Woah!" Booth said, eyes going wide.

"Oh my God! He's standing!" Daisy gasped, rushing closer to her boy, Sweets close behind her.

"He's standing on his own... Oh my God... What do we do?" Sweets looked to her before looking to Booth. "What do we do!?"

"Breath!"

"Yes, calm down and your instints should take over." Brennan nodded and Sweets nodded before looking at his boy and crouching down.

"Heeeyyyy, Seeley, can you come here? Come to Daddy?" Sweets said, holding his arms out to intercept his child.

Seeley blinked at him before taking one, slow step, testing the action before quickly stumbling over to his father and tumbling into his arms. Sweets whooped and stood up, hugging his son close and heaping praise on the child. Daisy hugged her two men as the other got up to go congratulate them. As the other all patted his back and praised him, Seeley simply hugged onto his father, happy to have reached his father.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Sorry if this chapter sucks and sorry it took so long to get up. My brain burned out and I spent the last few days sleeping when I wasn't at school and stuff... I think I am back to normal XD Maybe. I hope... yeaahhhh...**

** Yes, Seeley just had his first steps at eight months. Yes that is uncommon, but it happens, my sister started to walk at the that age. So there.**

** REVIEW, MY DUCKLINGS! PLEEAASSEEEE!**


	49. Chapter 49

"Come on, baby hurry up!" Daisy grinned as she half walked, half jogged towards her office and Sweets rolled his eyes at his whilly mate.

"I'm coming, Miss Daisy, calm down." He chuckled. "You are really excited about this office redecoration, aren't you?"

"Aren't you? You payed for it." She teased, poking his shoulder.

"Very true." Sweets nodded as they stopped infront of her office door. On the door the reading 'Dr. Daisy Sweets, PhD', there were foam flower stickers stuck all around the label, brightening the dullness of the space behind the door.

"Angela and I worked super hard on this." Daisy grinned before swinging the door open with a flair.

Sweets walked into the office, absorbing all of the colors around him. The walls were light pink and littered with pictures of Daisy and himself and little Seeley. There was a grey-blue couch against the wall left of her desk, which was also covered in framed photos. A small potted flower, a daisy appropiately enough, sat on the peteite table infront of the couch. He was so preoccupied with the room that he didn't notice Daisy shut and lock the door behind them.

"Daisy, this looks great." Sweets smiled, walking up to the desk and picking up one of the outward facing photos. The photo was of Seeley, all brown eyes and smiles, wearing a blue oncie with a duck on it. "It's really bright, happy like you."

"Yes, it is." Daisy smiled, her eyes giving a secret sparkle as she laid herself out on the couch in an ever so slightly suggestive way.

"I find it interesting how you have some photos facing out, but others that are most personal are facing in towards you." He said, glidding behind the desk and smiling at a picture of him and his son. They were sleeping, Sweets in his _Star Wars_ boxer shorts and a plain white under shirt and Seeley only in a Winnie the Pooh daiper.

"Yes, it's very interesting." Daisy huffed, getting up and going over to him before pushing him onto her chair and straddling his lap.

"Hello." Sweets said, eyes flying wide as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What did you say we break in this office, hm?" She giggled with a low-lidded look before kissing softly at his neck.

"Daisy, no, we discussed this. We are grown ups, we're married! We can't keep having sex in offices." Sweets said, though his action betrayed his words as he slipped his hands under her shirt and ran them over her back.

"Yes we can." She purred, loosening his tie as she kicked off her shoes.

"N-no, we can't." Sweets squeaked, his voice cracking as she started to wiggle and grind on his lap.

"Little Lance seems to disagree." She had now removed his tie and was working with swift fingers to unbutton his shirt.

"That's my gun." He had just unhooked her bra and he wasn't sure why.

"Wrong again." The shirt and jacket were gone now.

"Fuck." Sweets breathed, pitching forward and kissing her deeply.

"Yes please." She responded, taking off her own shirt.

############################################################################

Cam typed away quickly at her computer, finishing up some forms from the case they had just closed. They had finished it the other day, really late at night so she still had a bit of work to do but she was nearly done so then she could relax. Just a few more forms...

"Dr. Saroyan?"

Damn.

"Yes?" Cam sighed, turning towards the man at her door.

"Doctor... You remember how after the Pelant accident they finally had camera's installed in Limbo?" The gaurd asked, stepping further into the room.

"Yes, I remember, we had been meaning to do it for awhile before that." Cam nodded before tilting her head. "Why do you ask?"

"Because... last night we picked up some... pornagraphic footage in that little brunette's office." He sat a disk on her desk and slid it over to her. "I thought I'd tell you, so you can deal with it."

"Right." Cam sighed, picking the disk up and holding it away from her like it was filthy. "Thank you, I'm sorry this happened. I'll talk to the people in the vidoe..."

"That's all I ask, your just luck I found it before Gary did, because we both know it would have disappeared into his collection." The man chuckled.

"Yes, thank you again." Cam smiled. "We better get back to work, hm?"

"Yeah." He nodded before walking off. Cam sighed and sat the disk down.

Why did she think today would be easy?

#########################################################################

"Cam, you called, you said you needed to see us?" Sweets asked as he walked into, his fingers laced with Daisy's as she trailed behind him.

"Yes, I did." Cam said, her posture reading of command but her face seemed uncomfortable before hardening into her 'boss face.' "The guards came in this morning and gave me this." She pushed a button and her computer started to play a video. A video of Daisy's office.

"Oh God." Sweets' face went pale and his smile vanished as the video showed Daisy plopping herself onto him. Daisy blushed slightly and covered her mouth. "Dr. Saroyan, I'm so sorry, Daisy was very excited and she..."

"I made him do it." Daisy said. "It's all my fault."

"He was clearly forced, look this is where he unhooks your bra." Cam pionted at her computer screen.

"We're both at fault here... just- just turn it off." Sweets pleaded and Cam nodded before shutting it off and giving them the disk.

"Do I even need to say it?" Cam sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"No..."

"We shouldn't have had sex in my office... atleast intill I find that camera." Daisy mumbled the last bit to herself.

"How about never. You two are adults, don't you get tired of doing this?" Cam sighed, leaning back slightly as the couple exchanged looks.

"No."

"Of course you aren't. Look, just keep it in the bedroom, okay, next time they might just keep the free porn."

"Understood."

"Please don't fire me!" Daisy squeaked.

"I'm not going to fire you, I just ask that you practice discression." Cam smiled and the couple smiled back.

"Thank you."

"It's no biggy." Cam waved a hand as if to brush the words away.

"Well I appreciate it." Daisy smiled. "We all still one for dinner Sunday?"

"Yeah, Michelle is coming down from college. She can't wait to see little Seeley."

"Speaking of Seeley, we need to get going, the daycare lady is going to get mad if we are much later." Sweets cleared his throat sheepishly.

"Right, right, go get your baby." Cam laughed and the couple nodded before dashing off.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** This chapter is weird and bleh but I'm tired and I don't feel good so THERE! Take it! The next shapter will be better and longer and stuff. OKAY?**

** REVIEW, MY DUCKS**


	50. Chapter 50

"Looky who showed up." Cam smiled as she held the door open to the young couple of Sweets and Daisy.

"Little man here was asleep, we didn't want to wake him." Sweets defended, bouncing his little boy, who cooed with happiness at the action.

"You fell asleep to, didn't you?"

"A possiblity." Daisy said, stepping in behind her husband.

"I understand, come on in, dinner is almost ready." Cam closed the door behind them before smiling at the little baby in Sweets arms. "He is a happy camper."

"He's on a trip to somewhere that isn't daycare, he's excited." Sweets chuckled, grabbing one of Seeley's tiny baby feet and shaking it. "And he gets to meet a new person. Yayyyy."

"Yes, Michelle is really eager to meet Seeley, she is has been on this baby kick ever since an older classmate of hers had one." Cam said before they walked into the living room, where the others were waiting.

"Hey hey! Look who showed up!" Booth said before sipping at his drink.

"We had nap time." Sweets smiled at his sarcastic friend.

"Hey, so this is the Seeley I've heard so much about?" Michelle smiled, walking up to the couple. "He is even cuter then Cam said."

"It is hard to describe his adorableness with words." Daisy smiled, wrapping an arm around Sweets and the baby.

"Can I hold him?" She asked and Sweets nodded before starting to hand him over.

"Hey, wiggle worm, this is Michelle, she's Aunt Cam's daughter." Sweets murmured to his squirmy boy as he was slid into Michelle's arms.

"Hi, Seeley." Michelle smiled at the boy, who then covered his face with his little hands, making her laugh. "Shy little guy."

"Only intill he gets to know you." Sweets chuckled, leaning into his wife's hold.

"So cute." She smiled at Seeley before looking up to Sweets and Daisy. "I'm I didn't make it to the wedding, by the way, I had just finished up a semester and was on a little trip with some friends."

"It's okay, we understand." Daisy said with a wave of a hand.

"Did you at least get my gift in the mail?"

"Yes, we loved it." Sweets grinned. "Now why don't we sit down?"

"Can I keep holding him? He's so cute." Michelle said, smiling down at the hiding baby.

"Of course you can." Daisy said, doing over and sitting down by Brennan and Angela, Sweets close behind her.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes!" Cam hollered in from the kitchen and everyone sounded off their aprovial.

"So, how are you two doing?" Sweets smiled at his pregnant friends.

"I'm doing better, though the morning sickness is still unpleasant." Brennan said, placing a hand over her still flat stomach.

"Second trimester has arrived and is treating me well." Angela smiled, rubbing her bump protectively.

"Still stinks me out of bed though." Hodgins drawled.

"Shut up!" Angela shoved him and he fell off the chair arm he was sitting on and onto the floor.

"Ow..." Hodgins grumbled from the ground, pouting.

"Digestion slowly during pregnancy so more nutrients can be drawn out for the baby, unfortunately it also gives more time from bacteria in the colon to produce greater quanities methane and other oderious compounds. This produces smellier flatulance, it's very unpleasant and embarrassing." Brennan said, placing a hand on Angela's shoulder. "I imagine since you are in your second trimester this is worse on account of the compression on your organs by the baby. It can make... Control difficult."

"Yes, thank you, sweetie." Angela said, leaning against her friend.

"Just being a friend. I remember this from my first pregnancy, it was unpleasant and husbands can be... childish." Brennan gave Booth a flat look.

"I said sorry!"

"Tell me about it." Hodgins grumbled, getting up from the floor and dusting himself off.

"Behave in there!" Cam called from the kitchen.

"Yes, teacher." Hodgins drawled.

"You know I love you, sweetheart." Angela cooed, grabbing Hodgin's hand.

"I know." Hodgins smiled back.

"What's it like to be pregnant?" Michelle asked, sitting down in a chair with little Seeley in her arms.

"It's... difficult... and wonderful all at the same time." Angela smiled. "It's totally worth it when the baby arrives."

"But you shouldn't try it intill your thirty!" Cam hollered from the kitchen.

"Okay, Cam!" Michelle laughed, looking down at little Seeley. "Come on, little buddy, show me your adorable face, I won't bite you."

"Just give him a minute." Sweets said and then, like magic, Seeley peaked out at Michelle.

"Hey there, buddy..." She smiled at the boy, who then smiled back at her with his big, toothless grin. "Oh! He's smiling! He's smiling, I think he likes me!"

"He does." Daisy said, snuggling into Sweets.

"Oh..." Michelle giggled as Seeley reached up and touched at her face, his tiny baby eyes sparkling up at her with interest.

"Yeah, he has a thing with peoples faces." Sweets smiled, tilting his head at his boy.

"It's okay." Michelle said, tickling under Seeley's tiny chin before holding him so he was facing her. "He's just a curious little wormy, yeah, yes he is."

Seeley giggled before grabbing her cheeks with a squeal of happiness. He then pressed his tiny little forehead against her own with a croon of joy. Daisy let out a drawn out 'awh' and Sweets and the others smiled. Michelle laughed before hugging the boy close to her. Soon, dinner was ready. Sweets and Daisy agreed to let Seeley sit in Michelle's lap during the dinner, so long as she sat by them.

"This dinner is so great, Camile, you did a great job." Booth smiled as he bit into his piece of chicken breast.

"Just an old recipe..." Cam fluttered a hand.

"Your mom's, right?"

"You guessed it." Cam smiled.

"My dad used to make a dish like this but with watered chestnuts. Some chinese dish, he said he wanted me to get in touch with my roots." Angela smiled as her son picked up the whole breast and tried to naw at it, making her sigh and stop him.

"Your dad made dinner?" Hodgins asked.

"He wasn't always on tour, you wad, he did have to be a dad sometimes." Angela laughed. "It was always a nice change of pace from pizza and belching contests with the guys."

"Delightful message there." Hodgins chuckled.

"What? It was." Angela stuck her tongue out at him before taking another bite of her own chicken and Hodgins smiled at her before kissing her cheek.

"I find it pleasant... that we have gathered like this without a special occasion. It is much how families gather in typical Western society." Brennan smiled at the table.

"Well put." Daisy smiled.

"Couldn't agree more." Sweets smiled and Hodgins nodded.

"That was really nice to say, Bones." Booth smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you." She smiled back.

"Mom, Michael is pulling my hair!" Christine screeched as the older boy pulled at her hair.

"I'm trying to get a peice of fluff out, hold still!" Michael Vincent defended and soon the two mothers were pulling their children appart.

"Now it's really like a family dinner." Booth laughed, shaking his head.

"Hey, uh, Dr. Sweets, Daisy... Seeley's butt is... vibrating." Michelle chuckled, pionting at the child on her lap, who looked up in shock.

"Is it?" Sweets said before looking down at his boy with an overly serious look. "Buddy, are you blasting the pants cannon?" He askedd and Seeley blinked at him before gurgling and burrying his face in Michelle's torso to hide his baby shame. "Oh, don't do that." Sweets laughed, plucking little Seeley up and craddling him. "It's okay, wiggle worm. It those mashed brussel sprouts, isn't it? Huh, stinky? Yeah, that's it."

"I still have a hard time believing you're a dad, Dr. Sweets." Michelle said, tilting her head and smiling as Sweets blew raspberries against his little one's arms.

"We all do." Cam said with a laugh. "But he really fits the part."

"Yes he does. He's a good daddy." Daisy kissed Sweets' cheek before tickling Seeley.

"He's doing a better job then I ever thought he would." Booth said.

"Same here."

"Ditto."

"What kind of parent did you think I was doing to be!?" Sweets laughed and the group just sort mumbled sheepishly and shrugged. "Mean!"

##################################################################################

Daisy buried her face in her pillow as she heard Seeley cry from his bedroom. Seeley had caught some kind of bug that was going around daycare and he hadn't slept more than thirty minutes in a row. She moved over to swat her dear husband into action to find him not there to swat. She opened her eyes and looked for him, soon seeing that the bathroom door was opened a crack and there was light streaming through it. Then she heard it, the retching. She sighed before getting up with a stretch. Baby first, then husband.

Today was going to be a long day.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** So, next chapter will be Seeley and Sweets' sick day. The ending is wierd but I wanted to set off the next chapter. And I'm tired, so... bleh... Just take it.**

** REVIEW, MY DUCKIES... PLEAASSEEE!**


	51. Chapter 51

Sweets screwed his eyes even tighter and shoved his face deeper into his pillow. His everything hurt. Head pounding, stomach churning, he tossed over again with a grunt. After a minute he heard the bedroom door open through his feverish haze, along with sound of a baby whining and gurgling. He peaked his eyes open to slits to see his dazzling wife come in with his rosey cheeked, half-naked, squirmy infant. She sat the boy down on the bed, right by Sweets.

"Okay, you two are under an offical quaritine together, because it's easier for me to take care of you if you are together." Daisy smiled, tucking her boy in, only to have her kick to covers off. "Daycares have been called and I called us in sick, so you can focus on healing."

"Thanks, Miss Daisy." Sweets gave her soft smile back.

"Shuussshhh. No talking, only healing."

"Nooo..." Sweets shooked his head.

"Yessss." She kissed his forehead, then Seeley's before backing away from the bed. "You two shout if you need something." The young woman smiled before leaving.

Sweets nodded lightly, as not to agitate his headache, before gazing upon his son. Seeley looked at him with his big, brown, 'Daddy, I'm sick' eyes, squirming with a whine of unhappiness as tears started to well up. He shushed his son softly, reaching over and placing a hand on his tiny, plump baby belly and rubbing soft circles. He grew slightly worried at how warm he felt but shook it off as he saw Seeley seem to calm down and cheer up slightly.

"Dadaaa..." Seeley whined out, his head flopping about tiredly.

"I know, buddy, I know." Sweets murmured, kissing his tiny head before gently tossling the boys ever growing curls.

Seeley let out a yawn in response and stretched out his chubby baby legs in an adorable manner before closing his eyes. Sweets mirrored his son with a yawn of his own and son his own sore, tired eyes fluttered shut.

##############################################################################

Daisy peaked into the room softly, gazing upon her two, precious, sleeping men. The two of them had finally started to get some restful sleep, having been asleep for over an hour now. She stepped carefully into the room, an ear themometer in hand. It was time to check her boys' fevers, but she didn't want to wake them. She first went over to her son and smiled gently at him, watching his level breathing and soft cooes and sleepy noises that they had deemed 'sleep talking.' She put the themometer in her babies ear and waited. She knew she really should use a rectal themometer on Seeley but she didn't quite like the idea of sticking anything up her sons butt and based on a doctor's visit, Seeley didn't like it either, so she got an ear themometer, one that came highly recommended and worked like a charm.

The device beeped and she looked at it before smiling, his fever was down. Daisy gently lifted the blankets over his tiny shoulders before going to Lance. Careful not to wake him, she put the themometer in his ear. Soon, it beeped and Daisy's smile disappeared and worry took over. 103.7. His fever had spiked. She instinctually brushed some hair behind his ear, a caring gesture she had grown acustom to. She froze when this caused him to stir. Sweets' eyes peaked open and he moaned softly.

"Mommy..." His hoarse, feverish vioce slurred out, head flopping slightly. "M-mommy, my stomach..." The sickly shrink shifted slightly before closing his eyes again.

Daisy was now in full panic mode. He was delerious, high fever, this was bad. After a second of still shock, Daisy leaped into action, whipping out her phone and calling the first person who came to mind.

_"Daisy?"_

"Dr. Brennan! I'm sorry to bother you, I just needed to talk to you about something." Daisy whispered into the phone.

_"It's alright. How are Seeley and Sweets doing?"_

"That's the thing, Seeley's fever is down but Lance's has spiked, he seems to be delerious and he has a temperature of 103.7 and I can't remember what to do. Do I take him to the doctor? Is this serious? What do I do!?"

_"Calm down, Miss Wick, he will be fine. Place a cold rag on his forehead and give him anti-fever medicine if you haven't already. If his fever doesn't go down or raises then get him to a doctor."_

"Yes... Yes, that's right. Thank you, Dr. Brennan..."

_"It's no problem, Daisy, good bye."_

"Bye." Daisy hung up before hushing over to the bathroom, running like the floor was made of burning rocks.

##################################################################################

_"How are you feeling, baby?" A soft voice said and Lance lolled his head to the side to see his mother._

_ "My stomach still hurts." He mumbled, shifting slightly in his bed. "Mommy... it hurts."_

_ "I know, baby... are you sure you don't want to see the doctor?" She smiled kindly at him, brushing hair from his face._

_ "No... No, no doctors..." He shook his feverish head._

_ "Your in a lot of pain, buddy." His father said, walking in behind his wife._

_ "No doctors..." Lance shook his head harder before wincing and holding his stomach. _

_ "He's burning up..." Elizabeth sighed, placing a hand on the side of his face. _

_ "Where does your stomach hurt, Lance?" Ben asked eyebrows drawing didn't answer, he simply whimpered to himself. He was clearly trying to down play how much pain he was in but he was starting to fail miserably, he was just a little boy after all. Ben squinted and noticed that Lance was holding his stomach more by his side."Lizzy, look." He whispered, pionting at Lance's hands. "He is holding his side, lower stomach."_

_ "What... Oh, I've seen this before. One of the students I was looking after was like this once, he had to go to the hospital because... his appendix!" Elizabeth gasped. "We have to get to a hospital."_

_ "N-no! No hospital, no doctor."_

_ "Don't worry, baby, everything will be fine." Elizabeth said, leaning down and kissing his forehead. "But we have to go to the hospital, for surgery, but don't be afraid, you'll be just fine. Just relax, Lance."_

_ "Just relax, Lance."_

_ "Lance."_

_ "Lance!"_

"Lance!" Sweets heard Daisy's voice called and he snapped himself awake. He felt a cold rag on his forehead and soon his eyes focused to see his darling Daisy leaning over him.

"Hey, Daisy... what time is it?" Sweets slurred, rubbing at his eye.

"It's medcine time." Daisy said, though Sweets could tell she relieved about something. She slipped two pills in his mouth and held a glass to his lips. "Drink."

"Thank you." He smiled tiredly after he swallowed the pills. Daisy started to fill a medicine applicator with red goo before picking up her boy, who started to fuss at the sight of the goo.

"Shhh... it's okay." Daisy murmured softly before swiftly giving the infant the medicine and then holding him close as he began wail at the top of his tiny baby lungs.

"Why is there a rag on my face?" Sweets asked, yawning slightly. Why was he so tired? Hadn't he just been sleeping.

"Your fever spiked, you were having flashbacks from when you were a child." Daisy said, rubbing Seeley's warm back.

"That's not good."

"Your fever is back down." Daisy smiled.

"I think I remember some of the flashbacks... I just had a dream, well it was a memory, about when I was a kid and my appendix burst." Sweets lolled his head to the side.

"Your appendix burst?"

"Yeah, while I was in the hospital. The doctors said it was amazing it hadn't burst earlier. I refused to do to the doctor for days because when I was little I had a fear of doctors on account of some unpleasant experiences regarding my scars." Sweets flinched slightly.

"You poor baby." Daisy said, laying her now calm child down and kissing Sweets by his hairline.

"Thanks again for taking care of me and little man." Sweets smiled at her through his still slightly feverish state.

"It's okay, I like it. It's hard but it makes me feel motherly." She smiled back.

"You go girl, now c-can you help me up? I'm going to puke." He said, starting to get up, his happy face morphing into one of discomfort.

"Oh!" Daisy said, helping her dear husband.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** So this chapter is short and was orginally going to have more stuff but I didn't want to go long before posting. I might continue this in the next chapter, I might not. I'm tired...**

** Also... Um, I find my inspiration for this story is starting to slack, made it's stress or tiredness but... I dunno... I might start working on other stories, like my Sweets childhood story. I'm also conscidering starting a collection of one-shots and drabbles because it seems like everytime I watch Bones my brain thinks of plots or cute little scenes... so... that. Plus me and my co-writer for Bullet in the Psychologist are working on the last scene of the story, so that's happening. Might put the posting of that on a rush order... But, uh, if there is anything you all would like to see me write or anything like that, let me know. PM me or just leave a review. I could really use some feedback, I've been so drained lately...**


End file.
